Amándote en la Oscuridad
by Eliorah
Summary: -DESCONTINUADO-
1. Prólogo

**Summary: **-"¡¿Cómo que eres un...?!"-gritó la chica, mirando como sus ojos negros se tornaban rojo sangre y sonreía, de una manera casi macabra y a la vez sensual, mostrando sus blancos dientes-"¿Acaso tienes miedo, Sa-ku-ra?". SasuSaku/AU

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (El cual es un genio! Mira que crear a un chico tan hermoso como es Sasuke-kun, si Sasuke no existiera… apuesten a que yo no escribiría fanfics xD)

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, fotologs, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Mis fanfics sólo los publico yo aquí y en mi cuenta "rioko uchiha" en fanfic .es

* * *

.

.

**\*/ÄmÄmÐΦT****ē ēn ļÄ ΦŞ****cŨ****rϊÐÄÐ\*/**

"Amándote en la oscuridad"

**By: rioko001**

.

.

* * *

.

.

PRÓLOGO

.

.

.

Era extraño pensar que tratando de escapar de su pasado para intentar comenzar una nueva vida se había ido de Tokio hacia Konoha sólo para encontrarse con la mismísima fuente de su dolor, y no sólo eso, sino que se había involucrado en cosas inimaginables y que, de no haberlas visto con sus propios ojos, jamás las hubiera creído posibles, justo como pasaba en éste preciso instante. Se encontraban en una amplia habitación casi vacía, _él _estaba muy cerca suyo, prácticamente ocultándola tras de sí, los otros dos presentes, al otro extremo del lugar, se notaban relajados, observando fijamente a sus visitantes que se encontraban a la sombra.

.

La chica de cabellos castaños oscuros sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, su piel pálida era iluminada por los relucientes rayos solares que atravesaban los ventanales y sus preciosos ojos amarillo topacio sentellaron, su compañero -un joven bellísimo de cabellos rubios, finos obres verde muy claro y con piel igualmente blanca- que no se apartaba de su lado, le dirigió la mirada por el rabillo del ojo y sus labios se curvaron formando una sonrisa también.

.

—Te daré lo que quieres...—dijo la castaña luego de meditar la petición unos segundos—, pero... con una condición.

.

—¿Cuál?—preguntó receloso, pero sin demostrarlo. La sonrisa de la ojimiel se amplió.

.

—Entrégame a la chica y tendrás mi poder—propuso, señalando a la pelirrosa casi oculta tras él.

.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escucharla, sabía que no la querría para otra cosa que no fuera matarla, dirigió su aterrorizada mirada hacia _él_ y se impresionó al ver que no se había siquiera inmutado ante la propuesta, su rostro permanecía imperturbable. El corazón de la ojiverde aceleró cuando _él_ volteó a verla finalmente, sintió un nudo en la garganta al observar el inexpresivo y frío rostro del chico que contrastaba enormemente con sus ojos rojo rubí, que parecían arder como vivas llamas de fuego.

.

_Él__ le había dicho que sería capaz de lo que sea por ése poder._

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya interesado aunque sea un poco, la verdad como podrán notar éste prólogo no rebela nada de la historia y supongo que así debe ser XD Sólo les aviso que si no veo una cantidad considerable se reviews no subiré el capítulo 1 ¬¬ ¡Quedan advertidos! ÒwÓ jajajajaja XD

Es el primer prólogo que hago úwù así que... ojalá esté bien. Si ven por ahí algún error ortografico les pido disculpas TwT que no soy buena en ortografía, ¬¬ habiendo esa maravillosa herramienta de word, pero... es que... humm ú//ùU

Y si, ya sé que debería actualizar "Rumores ¿Verdad o mentiras?" en vez de estar poniendo esto, pero... yo TuT es que no me sale el capítuloooooo TTOTT no me presionen ó.òU

NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_


	2. Huyendo del pasado

**Summary: **-"¡¿Cómo que eres un...?!"-casi gritó la chica, mirando como sus ojos negros se tornaban rojo sangre y sonreía, de una manera casi macabra y a la vez sensual, mostrando sus blancos dientes-"¿Acaso tienes miedo, Sa-ku-ra?". SasuSaku/AU

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (El cual es un genio! Mira que crear a un chico tan hermoso como es Sasuke-kun, si Sasuke no existiera… apuesten a que yo no escribiría fanfics xD)

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, fotologs, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Mis fanfics sólo los publico yo aquí y en mi cuenta "rioko uchiha" en fanfic .es... aunque este fanfic sólo está disponible en esta web XD

* * *

**\*/ÄmÄmÐΦTē ēn ļÄ ΦŞ****cŨ****rϊÐÄÐ\*/**

"Amándote en la oscuridad"

**By: rioko001

* * *

  
**

.

.

Capítulo I: Huyendo del pasado.

.

.

.

.

La joven introdujo lo que faltaba de su equipaje a su auto y cerró la cajuela de éste, suspiró suavemente para luego girar sobre sus talones observando a sus progenitores de pie en la acera mirándola, la muchacha les dedicó una suave sonrisa, pero con un atisbo de tristeza en ella, aunque eso no era de sorprenderse pues desde hace mucho que no sonreía verdaderamente.

.

—Cariño... ¿Estás segura de esto?—preguntó de nuevo su madre, sus ojos cafés estaban llenos de angustia y tristeza.

.

—Si, okaa-san... es lo mejor que puedo hacer—contestó la chica—, además me servirá para mis estudios, recuerda que en esa ciudad está la mejor médico de Japón y da clases en la universidad—agregó con fingido entusiasmo para convencerlos—De todas formas ya me inscribí.

.

—Entonces... que te vaya bien, hija—dijo el castaño, resignado. Sabía que nada la haría cambiar de opinión—Cuídate mucho, nos llamas cuando llegues ¿De acuerdo?

.

—Hai, otou-san—asintió la joven, les dio un último abrazo a sus padres, algunas lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de sus ojos y se apresuró a secarlas.

.

—Cuídate muchísimo, Sakura-chan—le repitió la mujer de cabellos rosa oscuros.

.

—Lo haré, no se preocupen—les sonrió por última vez y subió a su automóvil color rojo.

.

Encendió el coche, vio como sus padres se despedían con un movimiento de manos y ella correspondió al gesto. La pelirrosa puso en marcha el vehículo y se alejó de su hogar y su familia, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

.

—No tenía que irse—murmuró la ojimarrón.

.

—Deberías comprenderla, Yushiko—le dijo el ojiverde—Sabes que es muy difícil para ella quedarse aquí—pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su mujer.

.

—No creí que llegara hasta el punto de mudarse. Pensé que con el tiempo lo olvidaría—admitió bajando la mirada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

.

—Lo sé, yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero nos equivocamos... No era un simple capricho de adolescente—la acercó a él, dándole su apoyo para calmarla.

.

—Todo esto es culpa del hijo de Fugaku—musitó la pelirrosada.

.

—No digas eso—le reprendió el castaño—Sasuke no tiene la culpa y lo sabes—la mujer no dijo más, sollozó—Vamos, entremos a casa. Tranquila, todo estará bien.

.

—No sé... es que... tengo un mal presentimiento—dijo mientras caminaban a su hogar.

.

—No te preocupes, todo irá bien, ya verás. Han de ser ideas tuyas, tal vez por ser la primera vez que Sakura estará lejos de nosotros.

.

—Si, quizás tengas razón, Takeshi—aceptó, aunque no muy convencida.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Sakura conducía por la carretera, pronto salió de la gran ciudad de Tokio y así siguió avanzando unas horas. En el camino hacia su nuevo hogar no pudo evitar pensar en la causa de su mudanza: estaba huyendo de esos dolorosos recuerdos, tenía que dejarlos atrás e intentar seguir con su vida. Se sentía una completa cobarde por escapar de esa manera, pero esto era más de lo que podía soportar, le era imposible sobrellevarlo, lo había intentado y había sido todo un fracaso. Una solitaria gotita salada resbaló por su mejilla y se perdió en su mentón, a pesar de que hubieran pasado dos años el sufrimiento continuaba muy presente en su corazón, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, llegaba a pensar que jamás podría olvidarlo, pero debía tratar por lo menos, sabía que a él no le gustaría verla así, él hubiera querido que fuera feliz. Todavía recordaba como se había sumido en la depresión y la amargura durante tanto tiempo cuando supo aquello, llorando noches enteras.

.

Al darse cuenta que había arribado a su destino la sacó de sus pensamientos, frente a sus ojos se alzaba esa ciudad llamada Konoha, era pequeña en comparación con la vasta Tokio, sin embargo no dejaba de ser grande, era un lugar bastante bonito y tranquilo. Se detuvo un instante para revisar la dirección de su casa, pidiendo un par de indicaciones a las personas que pasaban por ahí logró llegar. Aparcó el auto enfrente de la residencia, admiró su nuevo hogar: era una linda casa de dos pisos, no era muy grande ni muy pequeña.

.

—Es perfecta—dijo para sí la pelirrosa, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa casi inexistente.

.

Metió su automóvil en el garaje y entró en la vivienda con su equipaje en mano. Todo estaba listo para su llegada, sus padres se habían encargado de cada ínfimo detalle para que Sakura pudiera instalarse en su nueva casa, tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Sacó su celular y telefoneó a sus padres antes de que se le olvidara y se preocuparan. La ojiverde subió las escaleras al segundo piso, arriba habían dos amplias habitaciones y un baño, escogió la recamara que más le gustó, era grande y tenía un balcón que le daba una gran vista de la ciudad desde ahí. Desempacó y arregló a gusto su nueva alcoba. Al terminar vio que estaba atardeciendo, decidió salir a conocer el vecindario. Caminó por las calles mirando las bonitas casas de por ahí.

.

—Kobanwa—escuchó la amigable voz de un chico, lo buscó con la mirada, estaba recostado a un árbol.

.

—Kobanwa—contestó la pelirrosa amablemente, miró al joven, parecía ser más o menos de su edad, su piel se veía algo bronceada, tenía ojos azules y un alborotado cabello rubio. Lo vio sonreír de oreja a oreja como si fuera un niño.

.

—¿Eres nueva por aquí? Nunca te había visto—dijo el rubio efusivamente.

.

—Si, me acabo de mudar—contestó la Haruno. Ese muchacho le inspiraba mucha confianza.

.

—Ah, que bien, dattebayo—exclamó sonriente—¡Pero qué mal educado soy! Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki—le tendió la mano como saludo.

.

—Sakura Haruno—se presentó dándole un amistoso apretón de manos.

.

—Bienvenida a Konoha, Sakura-chan—expresó el ojiazul.

.

—Gracias—dijo la ojiverde.

.

—¿Te molesta que te llame así?—preguntó.

.

—Por supuesto que no, Naruto—afirmó con una sonrisa. La chica vio que una joven se acercaba tímidamente.

.

—Mira, Sakura-chan... ella es mi novia: Hinata-chan—presentó el rubio.

.

—Gusto en conocerte—dijo la pelirrosa.

.

—I-igualmente... Sakura-san—contestó, la joven era muy hermosa, de piel blanca, cabello azul eléctrico y unos raros ojos perla.

.

—Deja las formalidades, puedes decirme Sakura.

.

-V-vale, Sakura-ch-chan—la peliazul sonrió, sonrojándose de vergüenza.

.

Sakura se quedó platicando con la pareja, eran muy agradables. Hinata tenía 18 años al igual que ella y Naruto tenía 20 años.

.

—Vaya ¡Qué suerte que vayas a la misma universidad que nosotros, dattebayo!—chilló alegremente.

.

—Si, es que es la mejor universidad que hay—dijo la pelirrosa.

.

—Quizás quedemos en la misma clase—comentó la Hyuuga.

.

—Eso sería genial—admitió la Haruno.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Los pocos días que quedaban de vacaciones terminaron, Sakura ingresó en la Universidad de Konoha, Naruto y Hinata la presentaron con el resto de sus amigos, pronto ella se integró al grupo. Sus nuevos amigos eran: Naruto y Hinata –obviamente-, Ino Yamanaka, Gaara No Sabaku, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Kiba Inuzuka y Rock Lee –el cual era bastante... peculiar-, todos eran muy agradables y nunca se podía estar aburrido con ellos. Tuvo la suerte de quedar en la misma clase con Ino y Hinata.

.

Una tarde de sábado Sakura se encontraba muy aburrida, por lo que decidió ir a visitar a Naruto para charlar un rato, su casa quedaba cercana a la suya. La pelirrosa salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de su amigo, cuando estaba por llegar se detuvo frente a la residencia de al lado de la del Uzumaki, nunca había reparado en esa casa, dirigió su mirada a la vivienda y una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo, se sentía observada en todas direcciones a pesar de no ver a nadie ahí, causándole desasosiego, pasó por alto eso y siguió andando.

.

Tocó el timbre y momentos después una mujer de cabello rojizo abrió la puerta.

.

—Konichiwa, Kushina-san—saludó la Haruno.

.

—Konichiwa, Sakura-chan—contestó la ojiazul—¿Buscas a Naruto?

.

—Hai—asintió la joven.

.

—Bueno, iré a llamarlo. Pasa, estás en tu casa.

.

—Arigato—agradeció la muchacha, entró al lugar, Kushina cerró la entrada y dejó a Sakura en la sala para ir a buscar a Naruto.

.

Pocos minutos después el joven rubio bajó las escaleras casi corriendo.

.

—Hola, Sakura-chan—saludó con su zorruna sonrisa.

.

—Hola. Veo que nunca te cansas, eres muy hiperactivo—opinó divertida, él rió.

.

—Lo sé, todos me dicen lo mismo.

.

Sakura y Naruto salieron de la casa y se fueron a sentar en el jardín delantero de esta para conversar a gusto. La pelirrosa no consiguió retener por más tiempo su curiosidad y se atrevió a preguntarle a su amigo.

.

—¿Qué quién vive ahí?—repitió el rubio señalando la casa de al lado.

.

—Si, tengo curiosidad de saberlo. No sé por que—dijo la ojiverde. El ojiazul hizo una mueca de desagrado, le pareció extraño en él.

.

—Hum... pues, allí vive un chico como de nuestra edad, la verdad es bastante... raro—admitió el Uzumaki.

.

—¿Raro? ¿Por qué lo dices?—indagó la chica, queriendo saber a que se refería exactamente.

.

—Bueno... al parecer no le gusta salir—contestó con los ojos achinados y rascándose la cabeza—Casi nunca se lo ve por aquí, siempre va con ropas oscuras, manga larga y con la capucha de la camisa cubriendo su cabeza—Con razón es tan pálido, necesita una buena dosis de luz solar—opinó enfatizando la palabra "tan" y luego rió tontamente.

.

—Y ¿Cómo se llama?—preguntó, no más por saber.

.

—Según lo que he escuchado: se llama Daisuke.

.

—¿Daisuke?... ¿Y su apellido?

.

—No tengo idea—contestó—Jamás he hablado con él más de un par de palabras, casi nunca lo he visto, hasta pareciera que nadie vive ahí... quiero decir, no habla con nadie... Él es lo que se llama: "Ejemplo perfecto de antisocial". Es apático, frío, callado y nada amable... sinceramente no me agrada en absoluto.

.

—Vaya—musitó la Haruno, elevando ambas cejas, pasmada.

.

En ese momento un auto pasó delante de ellos, sus vidrios eran completamente negros, el coche –de un color azul metálico- avanzaba lentamente, Sakura sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho y por alguna razón no podía apartar su mirada del vehículo.

.

—Es él—escuchó susurrar a Naruto.

.

Los dos jóvenes observaron como la puerta de la cochera se abría automáticamente y el carro ingresaba en esta, la entrada del garaje se cerró sin que su dueño se mostrase.

.

—Te dije que es raro, dattebayo—dijo sonriendo socarronamente, Sakura le respondió con una sonrisita, pero no dejaba de percibir esa curiosa sensación, ese Daisuke era realmente misterioso.

.

Al percatarse que era tarde se despidió de su amigo y se encaminó de regreso a su casa, no pudo evitar el mirar otra vez la casa de Daisuke y de nuevo se sintió observada, pero no se veía nadie, ya que todas las ventanas de la vivienda se hallaban cerradas. Continuó su camino rumbo a su hogar.

.

Ya en su habitación, a mitad de la noche sólo se escuchaba el incesante golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia sobre el techo, Sakura se removía inquieta en su cama, fruncía el ceño por momentos y una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente: estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

.

**-oOo-Sueño de Sakura-oOo-**

**.**

No conocía ese sitio, era un bosque denso y oscuro, tenía una atmósfera bastante tétrica, la niebla entorpecía su visión y hacía del bosque aún más terrorífico si cabe, unos pocos rayos de luz lunar se filtraban entre los frondosos árboles. El ambiente era inquietante, tenía la sensación de que había algo maligno ahí, pero no podía verlo y eso la ponía todavía más nerviosa, ese sentimiento de inseguridad y temor que le oprimía los pulmones era insoportable, sentía que le costaba trabajo respirar, el frío azotaba su cuerpo y quemaba su nariz.

.

Miró en todas direcciones, pudo ver una desolada carretera a su espalda, allí se hallaba abandonado un auto que no era suyo, pero aún así lo conocía a la perfección. La preocupación y el miedo se acrecentaron, empezó a gritar por ayuda y el sepulcral silencio era su respuesta. Corrió, escapaba de algo, ni siquiera sabía que era, lo único de lo que estaba segura es que no debía dejar que la alcanzara, las piernas le pesaban más de lo normal y parecía que no había avanzado nada a pesar del enorme esfuerzo que realizaba, igual continuó corriendo. Tropezaba con ramas, raíces y piedras que encontraba en el camino, o se deslizaba en el lodo, mas trataba de impedir el caer al suelo.

.

Súbitamente vislumbró entre la neblina algo a lo lejos, tirado en el piso, al estar más cerca pudo apreciar claramente de que se trataba: Una persona. Llegó hasta él y lo vio, sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido, era un chico totalmente ensangrentado, bocabajo en el suelo y –para desgracia de la pelirrosa- sabía muy bien quien era. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos jade hasta que fue incapaz de retenerlas y rodaron por su rostro. Se puso de rodillas a un lado de él.

.

—¡Despierta!—llamó al muchacho—¡No puedes estar muerto, levántate, debemos salir de aquí! Ya viene por nosotros.

.

—Sa... ku... ra—apenas escuchó ese débil murmullo que se perdió en el gélido viento nocturno.

.

Sakura volteó atrás rápidamente con gran horror antes de que ese algo o alguien de lo que huía saltara sobre ella.

.

**-oOo-Fin del sueño-oOo-**

**.**

La Haruno despertó violentamente, emitiendo un grito de pánico, su agitada respiración, el ligero temblor de sus manos y la transpiración corriendo por su piel eran la prueba de lo asustada que estaba. Gimoteó, hace ya varias semanas que no soñaba eso, pero por algún motivo su pesadilla había regresado, ésta no era más que una distorsionada muestra de un pasado relativamente reciente, algo que no quería recordar, aunque era consciente que en Tokio era mucho peor, puesto que allá habían infinidad de cosas que le hacían recordar lo sucedido, por eso se había ido a Konoha, escapando de esos recuerdos que hasta hace poco creía haber dejado enterrados –no por completo, claro-, pero que ese infame sueño le había hecho rememorar. Encogió las piernas y se abrazó a ellas haciéndose un ovillo, lloró amargamente en la soledad y oscuridad de su recamara hasta que sus ojos no pudieron más mientras afuera seguía lloviendo.

.

Un rato más tarde se dio cuenta que la lluvia había acabado, secó los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas y vio el cielo por la ventana, todavía cubierto por algunas nubes.

.

—"_¿Por qué tuvo que pasarnos esto?... No es justo"_—pensó tristemente.

.

Volvió a recostarse en su cama, se tapó con el edredón, tratando de dormir aunque sea un poco, sin embargo le era muy difícil conciliar el sueño otra vez. De nuevo se sintió observada a pesar de tratar de convencerse de que no había nadie ahí, se encogió bajo las sábanas ante esa incómoda sensación.

.

Lo que ella desconocía era que le esperaban muchas cosas por haberse mudado a Konoha, pero tarde o temprano vería lo que el destino le tenía preparado, su vida se toparía con varias sorpresitas y sólo el tiempo revelará si estas serán agradables o no.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y no les pareciera aburrido ya que muchas veces el primer capítulo lo es :S Les doy un millón de gracias a los que me dejaron reviews en el prólogo y me dieron las ganas de continuar con este proyecto, también espero que esas personas me dejen otro review en este primer capítulo, ojalá no los haya decepcionado T^T

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Melii-chan**

**Ivel**

**ROGUE AIKAWA **

**Sol ^^**

**zara-alice**

**sasuke9529**

**Tsukisaku**

**Hitomi de Uchiha**

**NEHEZ-UCHIHA**

**Chelsea272**

**Avigail-Natsumi **

**yess**

**yunmoon**

**haruchiha92**

**Yume no Kaze**

**ObsessiveTemporary**

**RaBBita**

**setsuna17**

**kiory**

**SasteR**

**The-Vampire-MCR**

**Bella Uchiha  
**

**Britney0793**

Si se me pasó alguien disculpenme :S les doy las gracias nuevamente por su apoyo :)

Ojalá que se haya entendido bien el prólogo, pero si no fue así aclaro que en él habían cuatro personajes: La chica castaña de ojos amarillos, su compañero de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, Sakura y _ÉL_.

Ahora unas preguntitas:

*¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Sakura para verse obligada a mudarse?

*¿¡Dónde demonios está Sasuke-sexy-kun!?

*¿Quién era el chico del sueño de Saku?

*¿Qué rayos pinta Daisuke en esta historia?

*¿Con quién quieren que enpareje a Ino?

Pasense por mis otros fics si quieren n.n también por mi metroflog, allí podrán ver algunos de mis dibujos www. metroflog. com /riokouchiha

¡Dejenme muchos reviews onegai! Recuerden que NO es necesario que estén registrados en esta pág. Web para dejarme uno :3 ¡Cuídense mucho! Sayonara.

NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_


	3. Daisuke

**Summary: **-"¡¿Cómo que eres un...?!"-casi gritó la chica, mirando como sus ojos negros se tornaban rojo sangre y sonreía, de una manera casi macabra y a la vez sensual, mostrando sus blancos dientes-"¿Acaso tienes miedo, Sa-ku-ra?". SasuSaku/AU

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (El cual es un genio! Mira que crear a un chico tan hermoso como es Sasuke-kun, si Sasuke no existiera… apuesten a que yo no escribiría fanfics xD)

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, fotologs, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Mis fanfics sólo los publico yo aquí y en mi cuenta "rioko uchiha" en fanfic .es... aunque este fanfic sólo está disponible en esta web XD

* * *

**\*/ÄmÄmÐΦTē ēn ļÄ ΦŞ****cŨ****rϊÐÄÐ\*/**

"Amándote en la oscuridad"

**By: rioko001

* * *

  
**

.

.

Capítulo II: Daisuke.

.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde esa noche, se pasaba los días en la Universidad de Konoha o saliendo con sus amigos. Las pesadillas casi habían vuelto a desaparecer y procuraba distraerse todo lo que podía con las tareas y sus nuevas amistades para no pensar mucho en eso y como consecuencia regresar al abismo en el que se hallaba anteriormente.

.

En estos instantes caminaba con dirección a su casa, cargaba un par de bolsas en sus manos, había ido al supermercado a hacer las compras, como éste quedaba cerca no creyó necesario llevar el auto. Involuntariamente dio un vistazo a la residencia de Daisuke, como siempre todas las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas, tal y como le había contado Naruto la casa daba la sensación de estar abandonada, no porque estuviese descuidada, sino que simplemente nadie daba señales de vida dentro de ella, también -como había mencionado el rubio- ése chico nunca era visto por ahí, en todos los meses que llevaba residiendo en la ciudad de Konoha sólo lo había visto aquella tarde en la que el Uzumaki le había platicado sobre él, aunque eso no podía contar como "verlo", ya que únicamente había logrado observar su automóvil y a duras penas su silueta tras el volante a causa de los negros vidrios polarizados. Nuevamente esa sensación de ser observada la invadió, ésta la sacó de su ensimismamiento y se percató que estaba de pie mirando la residencia del misterioso chico, la gente caminaba a su lado con tranquilidad, miró disimuladamente a su alrededor, nadie la estaba observando. Continuó su camino sintiéndose como una tonta.

.

Un par de días después regresaba a casa luego de visitar a Naruto, ya era de noche, otra vez inconscientemente llevó su mirada a la vivienda contigua a la de su amigo rubio y paró en seco, ¿Acaso había sido su imaginación? Podía jurar que había visto cierto movimiento en una de las cortinas de la casa, había sido como si alguien mirase a hurtadillas y al ver que ella volteaba a verle había cerrado bruscamente la abertura por la cual la observaba. De acuerdo, la bendita curiosidad la estaba matando, hasta tal punto había llegado que se estaba volviendo loca y miraba cosas que no eran. Se reprendió mentalmente por su estupidez, si no se conociera diría que estaba obsesionada con ése chico, al que ni siquiera había visto una mísera vez. Sonrió casi burlándose de sí misma y siguió andando.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Jueves por la mañana. Era hora de descanso en la Universidad de Konoha para los estudiantes del turno matutino, Sakura y sus amigas: Hinata, Ino y Tenten se encontraban reposando bajo la sombra en los jardines de la institución mientras los chicos pasaban el rato jugando un pequeño partido de fútbol.

.

Las chicas platicaban de cosas sin mucha relevancia y reían de vez en cuando por las ocurrencias de la rubia Yamanaka.

.

—¿Saben? Deberíamos hacer algo este fin de semana—propuso emocionada la ojiazul.

.

—¿No te cansas nunca, Ino?—se quejó horrorizada la pelirrosa, todavía le dolían los pobres pies a causa de la última salida con la rubia.

.

—Se ve que aún no conoces bien a Ino, créeme, sé de lo que hablo—dijo en un suspiro cansado la castaña de moñitos.

.

—¡Ains! Parecen unas ancianas, deberían disfrutar más la vida, ¡Somos adolescentes ¿No?!—Sakura y Tenten la miraron con cara de dolor--¡Por Kami! Que poca energía tienen... pero puedo contar contigo ¿Verdad, Hinata?—le dijo a la Hyuuga con un puchero suplicante.

.

—Eeh... yo... etto...—la peliazul comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente, buscando una excusa para escabullirse de las garras de la Yamanaka.

.

—¿¡Tú también!?—chilló decepcionada la rubia, Hinata se sonrojó de pena—No es justo—agregó con un falso llanto y dramatismo.

.

—Compréndenos, Ino... no tenemos tanta energía como tú, aún estamos agotadas por la vez anterior—alegó Tenten.

.

—Pero...—reprochó la rubia, con ojos de borreguito.

.

—Cierto, fue muy extenuante... ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres una compradora compulsiva, cerdita?—habló la Haruno.

.

—Eso no es verdad, frentecita—se defendió entrecerrando los ojos y poniéndose de brazos cruzados, las otras jóvenes la miraron acusadoramente.

.

-¡Por Kami-sama, a este paso harás millonarios a todos los propietarios de tiendas del país y acabaras en la ruina!—exageró divertida la castaña.

.

—Cállate, vieja—dijo la ojiazul, sacándole la lengua infantilmente, disque ofendida, aunque sólo bromeando.

.

—¡Oye, que sólo tengo un año más que ustedes, 19!—reclamó la ojimarrón.

.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Admito que me pasé con las compras el otro día, pero no volverá a pasar—las chicas la miraron con recelo, ella suspiró cansinamente—Lo prometo, vamos no sean aguafiestas ¿Si? salgamos a comer o ver una película—rogó, las otras pensaron en la propuesta unos instantes.

.

—Vale—aceptaron.

.

—¡Kya! Así me gusta—expresó alegre la rubia.

.

—¿V-vamos a hacer el trabajo de cálculo hoy?—preguntó la vocecilla de Hinata a Sakura e Ino.

.

—Oh, casi se me olvidaba—dijo la pelirrosa.

.

—Nooo, maldito trabajo de cálculo—se quejó la Yamanaka.

.

—¿Vienen a mi casa después de clases?—ofreció la Haruno.

.

—Está bien.

.

—Luego de las clases nos vamos contigo—habló la Hyuuga, la ojiverde asintió con la cabeza.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, Ino y Hinata habían ido a la casa de Sakura para realizar el trabajo, la pelirrosa las invitó a quedarse a cenar y ellas aceptaron, aunque le ayudarían a hacer la comida.

.

Sakura e Ino fueron a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban mientras la peliazul picaba las verduras en casa.

.

Las dos chicas iban de regreso a la vivienda de la ojijade, la Yamanaka parloteaba y Saku la escuchaba atentamente, iban pasando delante a la casa de Naruto, los pocos rayos solares les daban de frente, fue entonces cuando vio salir a alguien de la casa vecina y se detuvo en seco, Ino se paró dos pasos adelante al darse cuenta que su amiga se había detenido.

.

Sakura se quedó observando al que salía de la casa: era un chico, traía una camisa azul oscuro con la capucha cubriendo su cabeza, las mangas eran largas y un pantalón negro, justo como lo había descrito el Uzumaki.

.

El alto joven comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria a la cual iban las chicas, con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos, sus pasos eran silenciosos y avanzaba lentamente, sino lo hubiera visto antes no se habría percatado a tiempo de su presencia pues no hacía ruido alguno.

.

—"_¿Ése es Daisuke?"_—pensó la pelirrosa sin poder apartar la vista de él.

.

El muchacho pasó a su lado sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a ninguna de ellas, Sakura se estremeció ligeramente cuando él pasó junto a ella, alrededor de ese chico se podía sentir una atmósfera extrañamente pesada e inquietante, algo que nunca había experimentado, y por algún motivo no podía quitarle la vista de encima a él. Daisuke ya la había dejado atrás y continuaba andando, mientras Sakura seguía ahí de pie congelada.

.

Ino se quedó observando a su amiga, esperando que dijera algo o reaccionara.

.

—¿Sakura?—la llamó algo preocupada, la ojiverde salió de su ensimismamiento--¿Qué pasa?—la pelirrosa sacudió la cabeza levemente.

.

—Nada, no te preocupes—tranquilizó sonriendo suavemente.

.

—Mmm, de acuerdo—aceptó la rubia no muy convencida—Vamos, Hinata nos espera—la Haruno simplemente asintió.

.

Sakura e Ino continuaron con su camino, la pelirrosa se sentía intranquila, miró sobre su hombro, Daisuke ya había desaparecido de la vista. Dirigió su mirada al frente nuevamente, por lo menos ya lo había visto, si es que eso se consideraba ver.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Una noche la Luna iluminaba con toda su fuerza, los blancos rayos de luz blanquecina se filtraban por la ventana de la habitación de Sakura, la cual entre sueños recordaba su pasado, una pequeña e importante ocasión en su niñez, por lo menos esta noche no era una pesadilla ¿O si?

.

**-oOo-Sueño de Sakura-oOo-**

**.**

Una pequeña pelirrosa de ojitos esmeralda era llevada de la mano por una hermosa mujer de cabello rosa un poco más oscuro y ojos café claro, caminaban tranquilamente por las transitadas calles de Tokio a eso de las nueve de la mañana. La niña miró a su madre y luego el camino que llevaban, luego otra vez a su mamá y así hizo varias veces.

.

—Okaa-san... etto ¿Adónde vamos?—inquirió curiosamente.

.

—A visitar a una vieja amiga mía—contestó la mujer, sonriendo—Hace muchos años que no la veo, la extraño.

.

—Aah... ¿Falta mucho?

.

—No, ya casi llegamos—respondió mientras le echaba un vistazo al papel donde tenía apuntada la dirección.

.

Avanzaron un par de calles más y la pelirrosa adulta se detuvo finalmente delante de una hermosa y enorme casa con un bello jardín delantero.

.

—Wow—musitó impresionada la pequeña Sakura.

.

Yushiko tocó el timbre de la residencia, pocos momentos más tarde la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer de piel blanca y largos y lustrosos cabellos negros, la cual sonrió ampliamente al ver a la pelirrosa de ojos marrones.

.

—¡Yushiko!—exclamó la pelinegra.

.

—¡Mikoto!—ambas mujeres se abrazaron muy contentas.

.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

.

—¡Lo sé! No has cambiado nada—le dijo guiñándole un ojo, la morena rió en bajito.

.

—Si claro, igual tú. ¿Y quién es esta monada?—preguntó refiriéndose a la pequeña Sakura que se sonrojó por el halago--¡Pero qué tierna, se ha ruborizado!—la niña se puso más roja, Yushiko rió.

.

—Es mi hija: Sakura.

.

—¿Sakura? Significa flor de cerezo ¿No? Es un nombre muy lindo, perfecto para ella... y más por su cabello rosa—opinó alegremente con una dulce sonrisa—Entren, están en su casa.

.

—Arigato—agradecieron las Haruno.

.

Las tres mujeres se fueron a sentar a los sillones del living, Mikoto preparó un poco de té y sirvió unas galletas, charlaron durante largo rato.

.

—Te casaste con Fugaku ¿Verdad?

.

—Así es—respondió la sonriente azabachada.

.

—¿Y tienes hijos?

.

—Si, uno: Se llama Sasuke, tiene 12 años ¿Cuántos tiene Sakura-chan?

.

—Ocho—respondió la señora Haruno.

.

Un rato más tarde la puerta de entrada se abrió, Yushiko y Mikoto orientaron sus miradas hacia el pasillo y pronto apareció un joven pelinegro, él se quedó unos segundos observando a las visitas, la Haruno adulta se puso de pie cortésmente.

.

—Buenos días—saludó la mujer pelirrosa.

.

—Buenos días—contestó el moreno. La señora Uchiha se puso de pie también e hizo un gesto con su mano para que él se acercara, el azabachado fue hacia ellas.

.

—Éste es mi hijo: Sasuke—presentó—Sasuke, ella es Yushiko Haruno y ella su hija Sakura.

.

—Un gusto conocerlas—dijo amablemente el Uchiha.

.

—Igualmente—respondió Yushiko—Mikoto, tienes un hijo muy apuesto, seguro las chicas no lo dejan respirar—bromeó, la pelinegra rió y el chico se sonrojó levemente.

.

La pequeña Sakura estudió de pies a cabeza al recién llegado, era un chico alto, su piel era nívea, su cabello era como el de su madre: negro azulado, pero tenía un corte extraño y a la vez bonito, unos mechones enmarcaban su fino rostro y el resto era rebelde y alborotado, sus ojos eran negros, traía una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros azules. Llevó su vista a la cara del pelinegro y se dio cuenta que él la miraba, el Uchiha le sonrió de una manera casi dulce que la hizo sonrojarse violentamente.

.

—¡Mira, Yushiko!—dijo Mikoto—Al parecer tendremos que comenzar a preparar la boda—bromeó divertida.

.

—Oh, eso parece—siguió el juego la ojimarrón, Sakura se ocultó tras las piernas de su madre, apenada.

.

—Madre—se quejó suavemente el Uchiha, ellas rieron.

.

Sakura miró a hurtadillas al pelinegro una vez más, él se dio cuenta y la miró también, la pequeña pudo percatarse que era un chico amigable por la calidez que reflejaban sus ojos, además que poseía esa misma aura de paz a su alrededor que la señora Uchiha.

.

**-oOo-Fin del sueño-oOo-**

**.**

Los primeros rayos de sol sobre su rostro causaron que despertara, se removió bajo las sábanas perezosamente y se incorporó, ya que su intento de escapar de la luz fue inútil. Su expresión se volvió algo triste al recordar el sueño, no es que fuera un mal recuerdo, más bien era uno de los que más le gustaban, uno de los más importantes, pero luego este podía desencadenar otra serie de remembranzas que le podían hacer mucho daño.

.

Un rato más tarde bajó a la cocina para preparar su desayuno, mientras comía con parsimonia escuchó una musiquilla: su celular. Tomó el móvil y contestó luego de ver quien llamaba.

.

—¿Qué pasa, Ino?—preguntó la pelirrosa.

.

—Prepárate porque tenemos planes.

.

—¿¡Nani!? Tú no te cansas nunca ¿Verdad?—dijo con resignación.

.

—Anda, no esas perezosa ¡Paso por ti en una hora y no acepto un no como respuesta! Lleva ropa de campo y un traje de baño.

.

—¿Hum? ¿Adónde vamos?

.

—Ya verás, no seas impaciente.

.

—Vale, vale ¿Quiénes van?

.

—Todo el grupo. Nos vemos frentona.

.

—Adiós, cerda—cortó la llamada y suspiró cansinamente.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Sakura entró en su hogar, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en el mullido sofá de la sala de estar. Debía admitir que se había divertido bastante, habían pasado el día en la quinta de los Hyuuga, platicaron, jugaron, rieron, almorzaron allá y nadaron en la piscina.

.

**-oOo-Flash back-oOo-**

**.**

Se encontraban todos en la piscina, las chicas estaban reunidas en un extremo del lugar mientras q los chicos nadaban de un lado al otro.

.

—Creo que buscaré un trabajo—mencionó Sakura.

.

—Buena idea, Saku—apoyó Tenten.

.

—Mis padres me mandan dinero, pero quiero tener algo propio... no sé, para alguna emergencia o gasto personal.

.

—Sí, y para ropa—habló la rubia.

.

—Cerda, sólo piensas en gastar en tiendas.

.

—Claro que no, frente de marquesina. Oye, puedes buscar trabajo en alguna tienda del centro—propuso la Yamanaka.

.

—Mmm, gracias por el consejo, Ino—agradeció la Haruno.

.

Súbitamente una pelota fue a dar en la parte trasera de la cabeza de la rubia, todas las chicas pusieron los ojos como platos.

.

—¡¡¡Naruto, baka!!!—gritó Sakura, ya que él había sido.

.

—¡¡¡Naruto, eres hombre muerto!!!—amenazó la ojiazul.

.

—Eeeeh je, je, je... c-calma, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan.... fu-fue un accidente—se excusó el Uzumaki—¡Vamos, chicas, vengan a jugar dattebayo!—propuso cambiando el tema.

.

—Déjalas Naruto, las estudiantes de medicina son unas viejas aburridas—se mofó el Inuzuka, provocándolas—Especialmente Ino—rió. De un momento a otro la pelota chocó contra su cara y el chico cayó al agua violentamente.

.

—¡¡¡Repítelo y quedas diez metros bajo tierra, chico perro!!!—amenazó la rubia fuera de sí, mientras Hinata y Tenten la detenían por los brazos y a Saku le caía una gota al estilo anime viendo donde flotaba semi inconsciente Kiba.

.

—¡Ino-san, la llama de tu juventud arde como mil soles!—chilló Lee con su pose de siempre, gota en la cabeza de todos—¡¡Sakura-san: mi bella flor de cerezo, Hinata-san y Tenten-san, vengan a jugar y demuestren que la flama de su juventud brilla tanto como la de Ino-san! ¡yosh!

.

—"_¿Su flor de cerezo?"_—Sakura puso cara rara al mismo tiempo que un tic nervioso se creaba en su ojo.

.

**-oOo-Fin del flash back-oOo-**

**.**

Si, definitivamente iría a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo mañana, no sólo por el dinero, sino también para distraerse y no pensar demasiado en otras cosas. Sakura recordó algo: mañana le comenzaba el período. Maldijo en su fuero interno y se puso de pie.

.

—"_Será mejor que vaya a comprar pastillas contra el dolor y esas cosas..."_—pensó—_"Mejor prevenir que lamentar"_

_._

La joven salió de casa con la intención de ir a la farmacia, caminó unos cuantos metros cuando divisó a un muchacho a lo lejos andando en sentido contrario al suyo, lo miró mientras seguía avanzando, él se detuvo un momento y volteó arriba para ver el cielo y fue en ese instante que la capucha de su chaqueta cayó atrás, dejando a la vista su rostro níveo y su rebelde cabello negro. Sakura se detuvo de sopetón, sentía los desbocados latidos de su corazón tamborileando en sus oídos y que su vista se nublaba por momentos, tenía los ojos verdes abiertos desorbitadamente. El moreno bajó la mirada y continuó con su rumbo sin reparar en pelirrosa de pie en media acera. Él traía una chaqueta sin mangas color verde oscuro, una camisa gris de mangas cortas adentro y un pantalón negro. Cuando el muchacho estaba a menos de dos metros de distancia Sakura tomó fuerzas de quien sabe donde para poder hablar.

.

—¿Sa-Sasu-ke-kun?—musitó apenas audible la ojijade al ver su magnífico e inconfundible rostro iluminado bajo la luz de la Luna, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus obres verdes.

.

El chico se detuvo al comprender que le hablaba a él. El pelinegro elevó una de sus cejas, su rostro totalmente inexpresivo y sus gélidos ojos hicieron que Sakura lo desconociera por unos segundos.

.

_¿Qué hacía él ahí, en Konoha?_

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

* * *

¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Al fin apareció Sasuke-sexy-kun! Espero que les haya gustado el capi n.n

Ahora que Sasuke hizo acto de presencia la trama del fic empieza a desenvolverse! La verdadera historia comenzará desde ahora, ya que los dos primeros capis eran casi como una especie de introducción a la vida de saku y de su estancia en Konoha!! En este capi vimos un pequeño trozo del pasado de Sakura, el día en que conoció a Sasuke. Les doy millones de millones de gracias por su apoyo con los reviews! Me hacen feliz :) A los rr de este fanfic los contesto en privado (usuarios registrados) y a los anónimos los contestaé al final de cada capi ;3 Y sip…. Sasuke es hijo único en este fic…. Si kieren q Itachi-kun aparezca no serian hermanos en esta historia por muy raro q suene XD

Si kieren conocer a los OC que salieron en el prólogo visiten esta dirección:

www .metroflog. com /riokouchiha/ 20090215/ mis_oc?pos =20090218&nf=

El fic va en los 50 rr mas o menos.... si llegan a 75 actualizo, sino no XD sep, es soborno!! XDDDDDDDDDDD

*Ahora que Sasuke ha aparecido ¿Qué sucederá?

*¿Qué reacción tendrá saku?

*¿Qué hará Sasuke?

*¿Porqué se muestra tan indiferente?

*¿Porqué de niño era tan amable? ¿La autora se volvió loca y se le olvidó que es frío? Noooo, eso es a propósito! XD

*¿Y qué demonios pasó entre esos dos?!

Respuestas a los anónimos:

doll_sakura: muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempito de leer mi fic!!! espero mas rr eeeh? jajajajaaja nos leemos!!

Yess: te agradesco mucho los rr! Lo que no entiendas preguntame que yo te explico :) espero ver otro mensajito tuyo en este capi y que te aya gustado, sayo!

Genesis041095: gracias por tomarte el tiempito de dejar un comentario! Espero que me dejes más! XD

Priss: genial que te guste mi fic! Y lo de la intriga.... jejeje poco a poco todo se aclarará! Espero más rr tuyos! Cuidate!

ana belen martinez amaro: genial que te guste el fic! Espero leerte de nuevo en este capi! Chaooo!

Lili: hola n.n gracias por el review! Perdon si me olvidé de ti en los agradecimientos T.T aunq no recuerdo que aya un rr tuyo en el prologo O.o bueno no importa! XD espero leerte de nuevo! Y en el metro jajajaaja chao!!

Melii-chan: que bueno que te interese la historia n.n gracias por dejar rr, espero otro eeeeh? XD q bien que te guste como dibujo ^^ chaoo!

Sol ^^: gracias por el rr sol!!! Espero que leas este capi y te guste ;P

zara-alice: gracias por tu rr! Espero que te guste como va el fic y me dejes más comentarios al respecto, bye!

RaBBita: muchas gracias por tu opinion ^^ ¿tengo un manejo del lenguaje admirable? O.o gracias!! ^//^

Kiory: gracias por el rr amiguis! Me hizo feliz! ^^ chaooo!

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Lili

Tsunade-hime94

Yess

doll_sakura

Rosybeth

ROGUE AIKAWA

Hikky

Ivel

nena-uchiha22

The-Vampire-MCR

sasuke9529

yunmoon

-o0Hana-Chan0o-

saku-ann

Hitomi de Uchiha

Genesis041095

Priss

sysa12

NEHEZ-UCHIHA

Tsukisaku

ana belen martinez amaro

Chelsea272

kaoru-uchiha

haruchiha92

Melii-chan

Saluditos especiales a mis amigas! Las cuales me han apoyado con este proyecto de fic, Tkm amiguis!!: Ivel, Tsukisaku, The-Vampire-MCR, sasuke9529, tsunade-hime94 y britney0793

¡Dejenme muchos reviews onegai! Recuerden que NO es necesario que estén registrados en esta pág. Web para dejarme uno :3 ¡Cuídense mucho! Sayonara.

NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_


	4. Inexistentes recuerdos

**Summary: **-"¡¿Cómo que eres un...?!"-casi gritó la chica, mirando como sus ojos negros se tornaban rojo sangre y sonreía, de una manera casi macabra y a la vez sensual, mostrando sus blancos dientes-"¿Acaso tienes miedo, Sa-ku-ra?". SasuSaku/AU

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero este fanfic es todo mío.

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, fotologs, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Este fanfic sólo está disponible en esta web.

_**Advertencia**_**: **_Escenas algo fuertes en este capítulo, aunque eso depende del criterio de cada quien, ya que a mí no me lo parecen tanto XD

* * *

  
_

**\*/ÄmÄmÐΦTē ēn ļÄ ΦŞ****cŨ****rϊÐÄÐ\*/**

"Amándote en la oscuridad"

**By: rioko001

* * *

  
**

.

.

Capítulo III: Inexistentes recuerdos.

.

.

.

.

Sakura lo observaba atónita, estaba tan excesivamente pálida que casi parecía un muerto de pie, sus ojos seguían abiertos en sobremanera sin poder creer lo que veía, ¡Debía ser una broma! ¡La más cruel de las bromas pesadas! Pero ¿Quién sería capaz de hacerle algo tan desalmado a ella? Sentía su corazón taladrándole el pecho a una velocidad que parecía humanamente inconcebible y quizás nada saludable, no sentía las piernas y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo podía seguir de pie aún, un frío y fino sudor comenzó a salir de sus poros, su cuerpo parecía estar petrificado, la cabeza le punzaba y sentía que la vista se le nublaba por momentos. No entendía como no se había desmayado todavía, mucho menos como había conseguido articular palabra alguna.

.

—¿Sa-Sasu-ke-kun?—musitó a duras penas, tan bajo que por un instante dudó que la hubiera escuchado, mas él detuvo el paso demostrándole así lo contrario.

.

No, esto no podía ser una broma, era él. Jamás podría confundir ese rostro tan bello, tan perfecto, tan de él. Su vista se volvió tenuemente borrosa a causa de las primeras lágrimas, sin embargo pronto se percató de algo que la extrañó en demasía: Su expresión al igual que su mirada eran glaciales e inexpresivas a más no poder, su único gesto había sido elevar una ceja de forma interrogante. Esa actitud para con ella la pareció de lo más rara, además se pudo dar cuenta de algunos cambios en él: Sus ojos, si bien antes eran negros, ahora eran todavía más oscuros si cabe, ni siquiera se lograban apreciar sus pupilas, era algo imposible de ver, tan negros que casi no parecían humanos, por muy estúpido que suene ese pensamiento. Su piel, que siempre fue nívea, ahora era aún más blanca, casi pálida y mortecina, pero eso no significaba que se viese mal, todo lo contrario, era aún más hermoso ¿Cómo era eso posible? Nunca imaginó que él pudiera volverse más atractivo de lo que ya era, no podía ser humanamente posible, no sólo eso, su rostro y su cuerpo también habían mejorado e incluso era un poco más alto.

.

El moreno frunció el ceño ligeramente, como queriendo recordar algo. Hasta ese momento la Haruno reparó en una cosa: Él no le hablaba, sólo se le había quedado mirando con indiferencia, aunque vio un atisbo de algo en su fría mirada que no consiguió descifrar ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

.

—Sa... Sasuke-kun—volvió a repetir la ojiverde con voz un poco más fuerte y menos quebrada, mas las lágrimas, el sudor y el temblor de su cuerpo no cesaban. Sentía el deseo de tocarlo y así saber si era una ilusión o no, pero no podía moverse a causa de la impresión y los nervios.

.

—¿Disculpa?—era su voz, algo inconfundible para ella, pues la tenía muy bien grabada en su memoria, pero el tono usado la contrarió y logró estremecerla. Sonaba tan monótono, apático y rudo—Hmph... Debes estar confundiéndome con alguien más—dijo el moreno tajantemente. Sakura abrió sus obres jade de par en par.

.

—¿Na-nani?—atinó a pronunciar en un hilo de voz mientras sentía un leve mareo.

.

**-oOo-Flash back de Sakura-oOo-**

**.  
**

Una pequeña pelirrosa salía de su escuela, se le había hecho un poco tarde y ya comenzaban a llegar algunos alumnos de secundaria, ya que ella estaba en primaria todavía y sus clases eran por la mañana. Cuando salió por completo de los territorios del colegio y caminaba por la acera rumbo a su casa escuchó una voz llamándola, volteó atrás y vio a quien le hablaba. Lo reconoció enseguida y abrió ligeramente los ojos impresionada.

.

—Konichiwa, Sakura... hace mucho que no te veía—el muchacho sonrió suavemente, con ese toque de amabilidad de siempre.

.

—¿Sasuke?—preguntó parpadeando un par de veces al estilo anime. Examinó su rostro, habían pasado casi dos años que no lo veía y ahora debía tener 14 años, ya que ella tenía 10 y lógicamente la adolescencia empezaba a hacer acto de presencia sobre las facciones y el cuerpo del joven Uchiha, pues había cambiado mucho. Él asintió con la cabeza.

.

—¿Qué? ¿No me reconoces?—su pequeña sonrisa se amplió divertida y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse por eso.

.

—No, es que... has cambiado mucho—admitió algo avergonzada.

.

Sakura pudo percibir como su corazón incrementaba su ritmo, al tener 10 años su interés y atracción hacia el sexo opuesto ya empezaba a manifestarse y no estaba ciega, Sasuke era muy guapo, de por si a los 12 ya era bastante apuesto, sin embargo en ese entonces ella era una niña de 8 años y no entendía nada de atracción o amor. Un momento ¿Amor? ¿Por qué mencionaba eso?

.

—Bueno, es verdad—concordó el Uchiha—Aunque para mí no fue muy difícil reconocerte... con ese cabello es imposible que pases desapercibida—por inercia la Haruno se llevó una mano al pelo y se sonrojó, el pelinegro rió tenuemente—Tengo que irme, se me hace tarde para la clase.

.

—¿Estudias aquí?—inquirió anonadada, él sonrió ligeramente y asintió—_"¡Qué coincidencia!"_—pensó entusiasmada.

.

—Adiós... ya nos veremos otro día—dijo el azabachado mientras se despedía con una mano y entraba al instituto.

.

Sakura sonrió a la vez que sus mejillas se acaloraban, colocó una mano sobre su pecho para sentir lo rápido que palpitaba su corazón al pensar en lo dicho por Sasuke. No sería la última vez que se verían y así deseaba que fuese, quería volver a verlo.

.

**-oOo-Fin del flash back-oOo-**

**.  
**

No sabía por que le había llegado ese recuerdo en un momento como ese, pero fue sacada de él al notar como el pelinegro hacía ademán de pasar de ella y proseguir con su camino. Se apresuró a detenerlo, colocándose enfrente para que no avanzara. Él frunció el entrecejo, esa chica comenzaba a molestarlo, el joven miró a su alrededor disimuladamente, había mucha gente por ahí.

.

—¿Qué te sucede?—indagó confundida y unas pocas gotitas saladas aún caían de sus ojos. Él no se molestó en responder, continuaba con su rostro inmutable—¿Por qué te comportas así?—probó suerte de nuevo sin éxito, se sintió frustrada—¿Acaso no me reconoces, Sasuke-kun?—lo miró directamente a los ojos, tratando de encontrar respuestas en ellos, fallando por completo, eran inescrutables.

.

—Ya te dije que estás equivocada—reiteró, carente de alguna emoción en su voz.

.

Sakura se rehusaba a creerlo, era absurdo, no podía existir alguien tan exageradamente idéntico, además sabía perfectamente que él no tenía hermanos. Estaba convencida que el único equivocado aquí era él, o tal vez le estaba mintiendo, pero ¿Por qué motivo lo haría? ¿Qué ganaría con eso? Mas lo que él dijo a continuación la dejó todavía más turbada.

.

—Nunca te había visto antes, además no me llamo Sasuke, sino Daisuke—aclaró el ojinegro para luego empezar a caminar otra vez, no obstante Sakura consiguió salir de su estupefacción a tiempo y lo retuvo por el hombro, ante el contacto él se apartó inmediatamente de forma brusca, ella ignoró ese gesto.

.

—¿Daisuke?—repitió la pelirrosa—N-no... ¡Mientes! ¡Sasuke-kun, dime que mientes!—pidió con voz casi desesperada.

.

—Tsk, ya te lo dije, no te conozco—insistió exasperado y separando cada palabra como si de una idiota se tratase ella—Déjame en paz, niña... tengo cosas importantes que hacer, en vez de estar perdiendo mi tiempo contigo—espetó mordazmente.

.

El moreno se fue, dejando a la pelirrosa totalmente en shock en ese sitio. La chica sollozó mientras sentía como si su mundo se venía abajo y la herida a medio sanar en su corazón se reabría de la manera más cruel, reviviendo el dolor, mas en esta ocasión era causado por otro motivo, aunque seguía siendo sobre la misma persona. Al darse cuenta estaba entrando en su casa, tan absorta se encontraba que ni había notado en que momento se había dirigido hacia allá, se desplomó en el sofá del living y ahí lloró a mares con toda libertad.

.

No podía ser cierto, no podía estar equivocada, ese chico no podía ser otro que su amado Sasuke, era él, no había duda ¡Era idéntico! Pero ¿Por qué no la recordaba? Realmente no parecía estar mintiendo, en verdad parecía que nunca la había visto en su vida y no lograba comprender el motivo de su drástico cambio de personalidad.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Durante el tiempo en que la Haruno se atormentaba pensando en todo lo sucedido, muy lejos de ahí, en una oscura y poco transitada calle de la ciudad, bajo la poca iluminación de los postes de alumbrado público se vislumbraban algunas mujeres esparcidas por ahí que no eran más que vendedoras de placer: Prostitutas.

.

Una de ellas, de apariencia joven y algo hermosa se hallaba apoyada contra la fachada de un edificio en una pose provocativa, sus largas piernas se mostraban descaradamente gracias a la minúscula y ceñida falda que tenía. Un sonido llamó su atención, la mujer enfocó su mirada en el callejón a su lado y pudo divisar la silueta de un joven que salía lentamente de él, dejando que la poca luz le diera en la cara, revelando de esa forma su atractivo. La mujer sonrió seductoramente.

.

—Vaya, es poco común ver chicos tan bien parecidos por aquí ¿Quieres un rato de diversión, cariño?—ofreció sonriendo, él se limitó a sonreír lascivamente y le mostró un grueso rollo de dinero—Mmm, ya veo—dijo complacida.

.

El muchacho le hizo una seña indicándole que lo siguiera y ambos entraron al callejón. Se adentraron en el oscuro lugar, ahí nadie podría verlos ni escucharlos, de todos modos casi no había gente esta noche por ahí.

.

Pronto los desbocados gemidos de la mujer inundaron el aire nocturno mientras él la embestía salvajemente una y otra vez, nunca había estado con un hombre tan fogoso y tan buen amante, además de bien parecido, pues normalmente sólo llegaban viejos y pervertidos asquerosos, sinceramente lo estaba disfrutando mucho con él.

.

El chico apresó fácilmente sus dos manos con una de las de él, le tapó la boca con su mano libre y ladeó la cabeza de la mujer dejando su cuello a su merced, ella no prestó atención a eso, ya que sus pensamientos se hallaban nublados y continuó gozando del encuentro hasta que, súbitamente, sus gemidos de placer fueron sustituidos por un ahogado y desesperado grito de profundo dolor, sentía que su corazón se iba deteniendo y luchaba inútilmente por seguir latiendo mientras la vida escapaba de sí al igual que su _sangre_, la cual era succionada de su cuerpo por el muchacho que se encontraba sobre ella. La mujer dejó de luchar vanamente contra la descomunal fuerza de él y su alma fue entregada en los fríos brazos de la muerte, él soltó el agarre y se separó del cadáver sonriendo ampliamente a la vez que abrochaba su pantalón.

.

—Fue un delicioso bocadillo—dijo para sí, divertido.

.

Lamió los rastros de sangre en sus pálidos labios y sus afilados colmillos desaparecieron al igual que el carmín de sus ojos, los cuales volvieron a su color normal.

.

Dejando el cuerpo sin vida de la prostituta ahí abandonado, ya satisfecho, salió del sitio corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana, tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta siguiera de su presencia, sin importar que éste pasara a su lado.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Entre su llanto y sus cavilaciones Sakura se quedó dormida y otro sueño comenzó a recordarle despiadadamente su pasado.

.

—Sa... Sasuke-kun—murmuró entre sueños la ojiverde.

.

Se removió incómodamente en el sofá de su sala, en el cual se había quedado dormida. Suspiró y volvió a murmurar su nombre mientras sus cejas se fruncían sutilmente.

.

**-oOo-Sueño de Sakura-oOo-**

**.  
**

Una hermosa pelirrosada de 15 años caminaba con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro, dirigió su mirada a su lado encontrándose con la causa de su enorme felicidad: Sasuke Uchiha.

.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, el joven de 19 años la había invitado a ir con él a la feria de primavera de ese año. Tras varios años de amistad con el Uchiha sabía perfectamente lo que significaban sus sentimientos por él: Lo amaba, estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él, aunque no se atrevía a decírselo, temía arruinar su amistad si él no le correspondía. Cuando el pelinegro le había propuesto ir juntos gritó de la emoción en su fuero interno, esto parecía una cita, podía admirar la cara de envidia de muchas chicas al verla con ese joven tan hermoso ¡Ja! Festejó internamente por ello.

.

Repentinamente la pelirrosa se detuvo, por lo que él hizo lo mismo y volteó a verla.

.

—Sasuke-kun, subamos a ése juego—pidió sonriendo ampliamente y señalando una gran rueda de la fortuna, las comisuras de los finos labios del pelinegro se curvaron formando una tenue sonrisa.

.

—Vale, vamos Sakura.

.

Ambos jóvenes subieron al juego mecánico, desde lo alto la chica observó la feria y las preciosas luces embelesada. Sasuke sonrió para sí observándola, se veía tan inocente.

.

—Que hermosa...—musitó.

.

—Sí, lo es—afirmó la Haruno, creyendo que él se refería a la ciudad de Tokio. Sakura continuaba mirando por la ventanilla.

.

—No, Sakura—negó él. La joven miró el reflejo del moreno en el vidrio, sin entender—Yo me refería... a ti.

.

—.......—la pelirrosa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se volvió a mirarlo, antes de decir algo la rueda se detuvo, dejándoles en la cima, no obstante ninguno reparó en ello y continuaron con su mirada fija en el otro mientras Sakura asimilaba lo que le había dicho—¿Qu-Qué?—logró decir totalmente atónita y roja a más no poder.

.

Sin pronunciar palabra el azabachado acarició sutilmente la mejilla de la ojijade, empezó a acortar la distancia hasta que sus labios se rozaron y la besó suavemente, apenas era un delicado roce, pero se sentía tan bien. Sakura consiguió reaccionar y correspondió al beso torpemente, ya que era su primera vez, enredó sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos del Uchiha. Tuvieron que separarse a falta de oxígeno, pero Sasuke no se apartó de ella, en cambio la apegó a su cuerpo, abrazándola y posó su mejilla contra el cuello de la pelirrosa, la cual sentía su corazón latir descontroladamente.

.

—Me gustas—susurró, la ojijade se sentía en las nubes—¿Quieres... ser mi novia?—se aventuró a preguntar. La Haruno no podía creérselo, debía ser un sueño, el más bello de todos. Unas lágrimas de felicidad escaparon de sus ojos, Sasuke la miró preocupado.

.

—Sakura ¿Qué suce....?—no pudo terminar, pues ella lo había callado con otro beso.

.

La rueda comenzó a moverse de nuevo, pero poco les importó. Sakura no cabía en su gozo ¡Eran novios!

.

—¿Y eso significa....?—empezó a decir el muchacho, tratando inútilmente de disimular su sonrisa, su voz tenía un ápice de diversión.

.

—Que si, tonto—respondió sonriendo inevitablemente antes de volver a besarlo, había descubierto que sus labios eran adictivos para ella.

.

**-oOo-Fin del sueño-oOo-**

**.  
**

Sakura abrió los ojos con desgana, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Aquellos días de felicidad parecían tan lejanos, casi irreales, pese a que ya era de mañana no se molestó en levantarse, se quedó ahí tirada durante horas, no tenía ánimos para nada. Los recuerdos de su vida como novia de Sasuke inundaban sus pensamientos, innumerables flashes del pasado se agolpaban uno tras otro, todos eran recuerdos felices, era como si su propio cerebro quisiera burlarse de su sufrimiento, mostrándole todo eso para que lo comparase con su miserable vida actual, por como casi se había muerto en vida cuando lo había perdido a él.

.

Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo comenzó a llorar de nuevo, se sentía tan débil, patética y estúpida, mas no lograba hacer otra cosa que llorar.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Ya había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo como dependienta de una tienda de ropa y ahí había conocido a Temari No Sabaku, se impresionó un poco al saber que era hermana de Gaara, pues no se parecían en nada, se había vuelto su amiga y se la pasaban charlando cuando no había nada que hacer. Pero a pesar de todo no lograba dejar de pensar en sus problemas.

.

Los días fueron transcurriendo, luego las semanas y no lo había vuelto a ver, cada día se sentía peor por esa incertidumbre que la torturaba, necesitaba cerciorarse si era él y porqué había cambiado, dónde había estado durante esos dos años, porqué parecía no acordarse de ella ¿Tendría amnesia o algo así?

.

La parte más negativa de su ser comenzaba a cuestionarse si realmente era él, ya que el cambio es su actitud e indiferencia hacia ella eran demasiado, además todos sabían que Sasuke Uchiha, hace más de dos años, había... no, no quería recordarlo.

.

Estando en el balcón de su cuarto dirigió su vista a la calle, en la oscuridad de la noche pudo ver a un muchacho caminar tranquilo, pero cauteloso: Era él, "Daisuke", el verlo la había sacado de sus cavilaciones.

.

Salió presurosamente de su casa y se dedicó a seguirlo a una distancia prudencial, era hoy o nunca, tenía que saber si era o no Sasuke de una vez por todas.

.

La comisura de los labios del pelinegro se curvó formando una imperceptible sonrisa, con cierto atisbo de maldad mientras sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña, era capaz de escuchar claramente los pasos de la pelirrosa e incluso su exquisito aroma a pesar de la distancia que los separaba. Siguió andando sin mirar atrás, fingiendo que no se daba por enterado que ella lo seguía. Esa chica no podía siquiera imaginar cuanto se arrepentiría de haber decidido ir tras él, peor ahora, peor esta noche.

.

Continuó avanzando, conduciéndola a su trampa, sirviendo él mismo de sebo.

.

—"_Grave error"_—pensó el azabachado.

.

Ya vería que tan grave había sido su equivocación al pretender seguirlo y él mismo se encargaría de demostrárselo.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

* * *

wno espero q les haya gustado, no tengo mucho tiempo hoy T.T sólo les diré q ya estoy de vuelta en la universidad asi q no sé cuando podré actualizar de nuevo, eso si ¡dejen muchos reviews! Recuerden q no necesitan tener una cuenta aki pa dejarme uno y me harán feliz si me dejan sus opiniones n.n hoy no tengo tiempo de nada! Ni de contestar los anónimos ni nada ToT solo vengo a colgar el capi y me voy a aser la tarea y luego a salir por el cumple de mi abuelito jejejeje chao!!!!! Kiero q los rr llegen a los 105 XD si no no hay conti! Ò.óU jajajaja cuidense!!!!

**IMPORTANTE: **

*** No dejen sus emails en los reviews porque igual no aparecen, si quieren contactarme y chatear conmigo ustedes pueden agregarme n.n yo siempre les contesto. Mis msn estan en mi perfil ;)**

***Mi fanfic no esta basado en Luna nueva la saga de crepusculo, ni siquiera he leido ese libro en más de unas poquísimas páguinas XD así que cualquier mínimo parecido no es más q pura coincidencia además esta idea para mi fanfic la tengo en mi cabeza desde hace muchos meses, y ni siquiera había leido crepusculo en ese entonces, siempre he querido hacer un fic de vampiros, ya que me gustan esas criaturas desde hace mucho jajaja justamente sólo por ser de vampiros leí crepúsculo! XD  
**

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Hikky

haruchiha92

YuMiiNa

Chelsea272

mikaty

NEHEZ-UCHIHA

nadeshko-hime

Tsukisaku

sasuke9529

-o0Hana-Chan0o-

asukasoad

sam sasusaku

LILI

bella uchiha Swan

peque_uchiha

Tsunade-hime94

sakura uchiha no hime

kiirshy

The-Vampire-MCR

doll_sakura

-Sak16-

Lauurii15

laura_uchia

sandra

sakura17

sonia

NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_


	5. Increíble revelación

**Summary: **-"¡¿Cómo que eres un...?!"- gritó la chica, mirando como sus ojos negros se tornaban rojo sangre y sonreía, de una manera casi macabra y a la vez sensual, mostrando sus blancos dientes-"¿Acaso tienes miedo, Sa-ku-ra?". SasuSaku/AU

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero este fanfic es todo mío.

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, fotologs, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Este fanfic sólo está disponible en esta web.

_**N/A: **__Especialmente dedicado a mi amiga Tsunade-hime94 por su cumpleaños este 12 de abril y a mis queridas amigas Ivel, Tsukisaku, The-Vampire-MCR y sasuke9529 por apoyarme desde el principio con este fanfic, las quiero mucho chicas!_

* * *

**\*/ÄmÄmÐΦTē ēn ļÄ ΦŞ****cŨ****rϊÐÄÐ\*/**

"Amándote en la oscuridad"

**By: rioko001**

* * *

.

.

Capítulo IV: Increíble revelación.

.

.

.

.

Sakura caminaba lo más silenciosamente que podía tras "Daisuke", sin saber que eso de nada le servía, pues él desde el principio fue plenamente consciente de la presencia de la joven Haruno, la cual comenzaba a preguntarse hacia dónde demonios se dirigía el chico, ya que llevaba más de treinta minutos siguiéndolo y no se había detenido en ningún lugar. Un rato más tarde él, finalmente, cambió de rumbo y giró en un callejón, la ojiverde apresuró el paso para evitar perderlo de vista, era lo que menos quería en ese momento, de lo que ella no se percató fue que ese sector de la ciudad se hallaba extrañamente desolado y silencioso.

.

Al llegar al fin a esa esquina donde el joven había doblado se detuvo de sopetón y sintió su ritmo cardíaco incrementar su velocidad ligeramente, era un maldito callejón sin salida. Casi cayendo en la desesperación, miró a los costados, en todas las direcciones desde su posición con el rostro contrariado y la angustia oprimiéndole el pecho, no había rastros del moreno y no tenía ni la menor idea de donde podría haber ido.

.

—"_¿Adónde se fue?"_—se cuestionó a sí misma sin conseguir una respuesta mediamente coherente.

.

No encontraba forma alguna de salir de ese lugar que no fuese la misma en la que había entrado y no lo había visto salir en ningún momento.

.

Quizás él la había descubierto y había escapado, era una gran posibilidad, sin embargo seguía existiendo el mismo problema: ¿Por dónde había salido de ahí? Sólo se le pasaban por la mente estupideces como que había salido volando, o, tipo película de acción, que había un pasadizo secreto en alguna parte, definitivamente tenía que dejar de ver tanta televisión.

.

—¿Por qué estás siguiéndome?

.

Sakura ahogó un grito y su cuerpo dio un instintivo respingo, volteó rápidamente hacia atrás, sintiendo como si el corazón se le hubiera ido a la garganta del susto que se llevó al escuchar esa voz tan profunda e intimidante a su espalda, allí estaba el pelinegro bloqueando la única salida, por el tono usado dejaba muy en claro que le ordenaba que le diera una buena excusa de inmediato. La pelirrosa se quedó unos instantes paralizada por los asesinos ojos azabaches de él, si las miradas matasen seguramente ya estaría enterrada diez metros bajo tierra.

.

Había estado tan distraída pensando en las posibilidades de que hubiera una puerta secreta tipo película de acción o espionaje por la cual hubiera podido salir el ojinegro, que por poco se le sale el alma del cuerpo cuando él le habló, pero, un momento... hace poco no estaba ahí detrás de ella.

.

—Responde—exigió fríamente, sacándola de sus pensamientos, Sakura no pudo evitar estremecerse nuevamente ante su fiera voz.

.

—S-Sasuke-kun, yo...—comenzó a decir con voz temblorosa a causa de los nervios, lo vio fruncir el ceño.

.

—Ya te dije que no me llamo así—cortó secamente.

.

La chica de ojos verdes jade se armó del valor suficiente para enfrentar la oscura mirada del pelinegro, no estaba dispuesta a irse de ese sitio sin respuestas claras y convincentes, sólo así podría estar en paz consigo misma. Sí, era bastante obstinada.

.

—Me es difícil creerlo—dijo segura—No puedo imaginar algún motivo que te podría llevar a negarlo o por que, aparentemente, no lo recuerdas... pero no creo muy probable que dos personas se asemejen a tal extremo sin tener ningún tipo de parentesco.

.

—Hmph, mira que eres terca, niña—sus finos y pálidos labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa casi inapreciable. La muchacha frunció levemente el entrecejo, molesta.

.

—Mi nombre es Sakura, no niña.

.

—Como sea—puso los ojos en blanco, pensando que esto era estúpido y dando a entender que no era de su interés en lo más mínimo.

.

Sakura se quedó callada, bajó la mirada algo decepcionada y en ese momento recordó algo, buscó en los bolsillos de su falda de mezclilla y sacó una billetera de tela violeta estampada, la abrió y sustrajo algo de su interior bajo la atenta mirada del moreno.

.

—Toma—le dijo la joven lanzándole una foto, él la atrapó en el aire fácilmente.

.

El ojinegro observó detenidamente la imagen en la fotografía, a pesar de que su rostro no demostró ninguna reacción, en el fondo estaba totalmente sorprendido con la similitud entre él y el muchacho en el retrato. El joven emitió un gruñido por lo bajo, cerró los ojos y despedazó sin miramientos la foto.

.

—¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!—exclamó la chica, viendo como los trozos de papel caían al suelo lentamente. Tuvo la impresión de que arrancaban una parte de sí con eso.

.

—Por que me ha dado la gana—alegó con simpleza. Los puños de Sakura se crisparon con frustración y agachó la mirada otra vez, sus ojos empezaban a arder de las ganas de llorar, pero tenía que contenerse, parpadeó varias veces intentando retener las lágrimas.

.

—¿Qué sucedió contigo? Estás tan... diferente.

.

—Tsk... Me estás sacando de quicio, te dije que me dejaras en paz.

.

—No me iré hasta no saber quién eres exactamente—sentenció, alzando la mirada.

.

—Daisuke—reiteró cansinamente.

.

—¿Y tu apellido?—indagó la pelirrosa, un breve silencio se creó entre ellos.

.

—No tengo porque responder a eso—dijo finalmente el chico de cabello negro azulado.

.

—¿De dónde vienes?—inquirió Sakura, probando con otra pregunta.

.

—.......—el azabachado no contestó.

.

—¿Dónde está tu familia?

.

—.....—de nuevo nada, solamente se limitó a observarla impasiblemente.

.

—¡¿Por qué no dices nada?!—chilló impaciente—¿O es qué ni siquiera lo sabes?

.

—No justificaré esa pregunta con una respuesta, además yo no te debo explicación alguna—mencionó con desdén.

.

—... Eso sólo me hace pensar que no te acuerdas de nada.

.

—Poco me importa lo que pienses—expresó mordazmente.

.

Sakura sintió como si le apretasen el corazón, apartó la mirada y la tristeza se reflejó en su rostro, ¿Dónde estaba el Sasuke que conocía? Tal vez... puede ser que realmente estaba equivocada. Quizás el enorme deseo de ver a Sasuke aunque sea una vez más la estaba cegando, o de plano ya había perdido la razón y en realidad Daisuke no se le parecía tanto como ella creía, ¿Cuántas probabilidades habían de que fuese así?

.

—Sasuke-kun—musitó para sí, su vista se vio nublada por las primeras lágrimas, ya no lo aguantaba más.

.

**-oOo-Flash back de Sakura-oOo-**

**.**

—¿Ha-hablas en se-rio?—balbució la joven pelirrosada, percibió como su respiración y sus latidos aumentaban abruptamente de ritmo, sus mejillas se acaloraron y sentía una emoción indescriptible expandiéndose dentro de su pecho. Observó al muchacho con sus ojos verdes abiertos en sobremanera, él le dedicó una sonrisa que provenía desde el fondo de su corazón y luego dirigió su mirada azabache al cielo nocturno.

.

—Nunca en mi vida he hablado tan seriamente, Sakura—respondió con voz apacible.

.

Sakura lo miró en silencio, creía que la voz no le saldría si abría la boca y el corazón le martilleaba en los oídos y el pecho, apreció el perfil de su novio y esa sonrisa aún embozada en sus perfectos labios, pudo avistar un casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus nevadas mejillas, era tan hermoso.

.

El sonido de las olas rompiendo con la costa, el aroma del océano llenando sus fosas nasales, la Luna llena iluminando el vasto firmamento repleto de tintineantes estrellas y la fresca brisa marina acariciando su piel, todo junto daba lugar a una noche espléndida, casi mágica, aunque estaba completamente segura que mientras estuviera al lado de Sasuke cualquier lugar sería maravilloso.

.

—Sé que... Tal vez todavía es muy pronto para pensar en esto—comenzó a decir el Uchiha—, apenas tienes 16 años y yo veinte, pero...

.

Sasuke guardó silencio un momento, giró su rostro hasta quedar cara a cara con Sakura y la miró fija e intensamente a los ojos, llevó su mano hasta el rostro de la jovencita, acarició suavemente su mejilla y ordenó un rebelde mechón de su cabello rosa detrás de su oreja, Sakura sonrió tiernamente ante tal gesto de cariño. Sentía que cada día algo lograba que se enamorase aún más de él, lo amaba con toda el alma. Ambos se encontraban acostados sobre el parabrisas y la coraza del coche de Sasuke, ese auto color plata que tan bien conocía ya. Habían ido a la playa a ver el atardecer y se habían quedado a contemplar la belleza nocturna del océano.

.

—... Yo te amo y... quiero que estés conmigo siempre—le dijo suavemente, la chica sentía que se le derretía el corazón.

.

—Yo también te amo, Sasuke-kun... y mucho—admitió la ojijade.

.

—Lo sé, no es necesario ni que lo digas, me lo has demostrado muchas veces—le sonrió como sólo lo hacía para ella.

.

Sakura posó su mano sobre la de él, la cual seguía sobre la mejilla de ella y le sonrió cálidamente.

.

—Cuando regrese de mi viaje a Kyoto iré a hablar con tus padres sobre esto, lo haríamos cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad... Claro, sólo si tú aceptas—explicó el Uchiha—Dime... ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Sakura?

.

Una solitaria lágrima corrió suavemente por la faz de la pelirrosa, de sus labios escapó un sutíl sollozo y, sin decir nada aún, besó los cálidos labios del pelinegro, sonriendo de felicidad.

.

—La pregunta es necia, Sasuke-kun—lo rodeó con sus delicados brazos y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, él correspondió al abrazo.

.

El viento jugó con el cabello de ambos, haciéndolos mecerse a su lento compás, Sakura lloró en silencio con su rostro oculto en el pecho del moreno y un murmullo cargado de ilusión rompió el silencio:

.

—... Por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa.

.

**-oOo-Fin del flash back-oOo-**

**.**

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, fallando en su intento de acallar los amargos sollozos que salían de ella, los cuales parecían desgarrarle la garganta en su lucha de escapar de ésta. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar aquello ahora? Sabía que siempre que lo rememoraba se ponía fatal y no lo soportaba. Aquella noche en la playa había sido tan infinitamente feliz, nunca hubiera imaginado lo que pasaría después, jamás hubiera pensado que esa sería la última vez que lo vería, que aquella promesa quedaría solamente como eso: Una simple y vacía promesa sin cumplir. Como acto reflejo apretó la tela que estaba bajo la mano que tenía sobre su pecho, como si ese sencillo gesto fuese a aliviar el dolor que sentía en su interior. Dolía, dolía demasiado.

.

Daisuke se quedó mirándola en silencio, por un momento se preguntó en que estaría pensando para ponerse de esa forma, sin embargo se obligó a desechar su curiosidad –como llamaba él a esa sensación que percibió al verla tan desconsolada-, igual a él no le tenía que importar lo que pudiera ocurrirle a esa extraña chica, ni siquiera la conocía ni tenía nada que ver con ella ¿No?

.

**-oOo-Flash back de Daisuke-oOo-**

**.**

Iba caminando por la acera tranquilamente, la capucha de su chaqueta se había caído atrás cuando había mirado hacia el Cielo, poco le importó y la dejó ahí, no tenía porque volverla a poner en su lugar.

.

Siguió avanzando cuando escuchó el débil murmullo de una voz femenina pronunciando un nombre, enfocó su mirada en la dueña de esa voz por que, aunque ese no era su nombre, parecía ser que se refería a él. Allí la miró, una joven de ojos verdes como el jade y un peculiar cabello rosáceo, notó que lloraba, estaba muy pálida y por su cara parecía que acababa de ver a un fantasma, él elevó una de sus cejas sin tener idea de que le pasaba a esa chica.

.

Pasaron unos segundos de sepulcral silencio en los que ella parecía estudiarlo con su atónita mirada, como no creyendo lo que veía, el moreno podía inclusive oír lo rápido que iba el corazón de la ojiverde. Él frunció involuntariamente el ceño, tratando de recordar algo, tenía la rara sensación de haber visto a esa muchacha en algún otro lugar, pero no conseguía recordarlo, tal vez era su imaginación.

.

Súbitamente, el aroma de la pelirrosa penetró en sus fosas nasales, el pelinegro sintió sus ojos comenzar a arder como el fuego y su garganta se secó, intentó controlarse para que ella no lo notara.

.

Maldición..._ olía tan endemoniadamente bien_.

.

Poseía un perfume _exquisito_.

.

—Sa... Sasuke-kun—la escuchó repetir un poco más fuerte, mas seguía muy alterada. Su voz lo había regresado a la realidad.

.

—¿Disculpa?—pudo percatarse del estremecimiento que la recorrió al oír su voz— Hmph... Debes estar confundiéndome con alguien más—agregó tajantemente, la muchacha abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y emitió un "¿Qué?" apenas audible, luego pareció recordar algo que la dejó muy distraída.

.

Aburrido de esta situación se dispuso a marcharse, no obstante esa jovencita se interpuso en su camino, eso consiguió exasperarlo y lo demostró frunciendo el ceño y mirándola gélidamente, comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio, era tan insistente, tan obstinada, tan...

.

_Molesta_...

.

Miró disimuladamente a su alrededor, no tenía tiempo para estas estupideces, no quería perder el tiempo con esa niña, tenía algo _muy_ importante que hacer y ya no podía esperar más tiempo.

.

—"_Demonios, hay mucha gente por aquí"_—pensó.

.

**-oOo-Fin del flash back-oOo-**

**.**

—Yo… lamento molestarte… Te-tengo que irme—dijo a duras penas la pelirrosa, su voz sacó de sus cavilaciones al ojinegro.

.

Sakura intentó darse a la fuga, comenzó a correr con dirección a la salida, necesitaba volver a casa y clamarse, sin embargo se sintió halada hacia atrás repentinamente y dejó escapar un leve quejido de dolor al sentir su espalda chocar contra la dura pared.

.

—¿Quién ha dicho que te puedes ir? Aún no he acabado contigo.

.

Sakura, que tenía los ojos cerrados por instinto ante el golpe, los abrió en sobremanera al escuchar la voz del pelinegro tan cerca de sí, hallándose acorralada entre la pared del edifico atrás suyo y el cuerpo del chico al frente, estaba completamente inmovilizada. Se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago, esto no se veía nada bien, una gota de frío sudor se deslizó por su sien y rodó hasta perderse en su barbilla.

.

_**Muévete, tienes que salir de aquí...**_ le dijo algo en las profundidades de su mente.

.

—"_N-no puedo... las piernas... no me responden las piernas"_

_._

—¿Sabes? No pensaba hacerte nada—inició el moreno—, pero ya me cansaste, te advertí que me dejaras tranquilo y no quisiste hacerme caso.

.

—¿Qu-Qué piensas ha-hacerme?—tartamudeó en un hilo de voz, ya estaba comenzando a aterrorizarse. Lo escuchó reír entre dientes con un deje siniestro.

.

—No seas impaciente, ya lo sabrás en su debido momento—dijo con voz monótona, pero con cierto atisbo de diversión en ella.

.

—Si intentas hacerme algo... gritaré—advirtió la Haruno, aunque no sonaba muy amenazante que digamos.

.

—No seas estúpida—le espetó—¿Escuchas eso?

.

—¿Qué?—inquirió confundida luego de unos segundos, ella no oía nada.

.

—No oigo sonidos de autos, no hay voces aparte de la mía y la tuya, ni siquiera se oyen pasos ¿Sabes lo que significa?—Sakura tragó pesado ante el descubrimiento—Significa que nadie está por aquí, nadie podrá escucharte y, aunque hubiera alguien cerca, puedo asegurarte que no llegaría a tiempo.

.

La respiración de la Haruno se alteró a causa del pánico, sentía como si el oxígeno no le llegara fácilmente a los pulmones y que el corazón bombeaba cada vez más y más rápido.

.

_**Por favor, no me hagas daño...**_

_**.**_

—¿Quién... eres?—preguntó con la voz quebrada después de un largo silencio.

.

—No. Esa no es la pregunta correcta.

.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, sintió como su mandíbula comenzaba a temblar y la transpiración humedecía su piel, sus manos estaban heladas por los nervios, no podía escapar, ya que él la tenía bien atrapada y sujetaba sus muñecas firmemente con sus fuertes manos, si no fuera por que Sakura llevaba una blusa de mangas larga, habría podido percibir el gélido contacto de la piel del joven sobre la suya.

.

—¿_Qué_ eres?

.

Las palabras que pronunció la pelirrosa sonaron tan débiles que daban la impresión de haber sido arrastradas por el viento, las comisuras de los labios de él se curvaron en una casi inexistente media sonrisa.

.

—Esa si es la pregunta que estaba esperando...

.

_**Mierda, maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió seguirlo.**_

_**.**_

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Tomó un sorbo de su té y se acomodó mejor en el sofá, hacía un poco de frío esa noche y ella no era de las personas que soportaban bien ese tipo de clima, arregló un mechón de su cabello rosa que había caído desordenadamente sobre su rostro. La estancia era iluminada por la luz del televisor, al cual, por cierto, no le prestaba atención alguna, estaba ocupada pensando en otros asuntos, no podía evitar preocuparse, pero hoy se sentía más inquieta de lo normal. Suspiró y apagó el televisor, tomó el vaso vacío donde antes estaba su té y se encaminó a la cocina a ver que tal iba la cena. Miró el reloj, faltaba poco para que Takeshi llegara del trabajo, le había avisado que hoy llegaría un poco tarde por una reunión con los socios de la empresa. Se sentó en el comedor sin saber que más hacer.

.

—"_Algo no va bien"_—sentía algo extraño, como un mal presentimiento.

.

Llevó su mirada color marrón hacia el calendario pegado con imanes en el frigorífico y sus facciones se contrajeron en una mueca de preocupación. No creía que Sakura estuviera en lo correcto al mudarse fuera de Tokio, allá en Konoha no tenía a nadie que pudiera consolarla cuando se sintiera mal y triste, además... miró la fecha nuevamente, faltaban menos de dos semanas para _ese_ día, sabía que ese día Sakura se sentiría destrozada y ella, su madre, no estaría cerca para brindarle su apoyo.

.

—"_Me pregunto si... vendrá ese día a verlo"_—pensó mirando esa fecha en especial, con expresión ausente—Sakura-chan—murmuró para sí Yushiko.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

El joven pelinegro comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia el rostro de Sakura, ella se quedó petrificada mirando como él acortaba la poca distancia que los separaba sin tener idea de lo que pretendía hacer, por instinto cerró fuertemente los ojos, asustada.

.

_**¿Qu-Qué planea hacer? Oooh no, no me digas que él va ha...**_

_**.**_

—"_No... eso no"_—rogó mentalmente la Haruno.

.

—Yo soy...—empezó a decir en voz baja al oído de la chica, ella sintió que las piernas le temblaban, si no fuera por que él la tenía arrinconada contra la pared estaba segura que desde hace mucho habría caído de rodillas al suelo, aunque la tensión disminuyó un ápice al saber que se había equivocado en lo que pensaba que él haría, pero aún no podía estar segura de nada— un...—hizo una corta pausa que logró preocuparla—... _Kyuketsuki_.

.

La Haruno sintió como si el corazón se le hubiera detenido y acelerado al mismo tiempo y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

.

—¡¿Cómo que eres un...?!—casi gritó la chica, hubiera chillado muchísimo más fuerte si no fuera porque el pánico le había hecho perder la voz, miró con terror como sus ojos negros se tornaban rojo sangre y sonreía, de una manera casi macabra y a la vez sensual, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo, Sa-ku-ra?—le susurró provocativamente mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba y sus dientes empezaban a parecerle más afilados.

.

Sakura intentó zafarse del agarre del pelinegro, pero era imposible, él era demasiado fuerte.

.

—Es inútil—acotó el chico.

.

_**¡Cómo si no lo supiera!...**_

_**.**_

—Ahora...—inició a decir el moreno—Si yo soy un _Vampiro_, dime ¿Qué crees que eres tú?

.

De acuerdo, ¿Qué era peor, ser violada-lo cual había imaginado en un principio-, o ser asesinada por un _vampiro_ sediento de sangre que de por si es la viva imagen de tu amado ex novio?

.

Ambas opciones sonaban muy, _muy_ mal.

.

Sakura contuvo la respiración al ver como él tomaba fácilmente su rostro con una mano y lo ladeaba para tener total acceso a su cuello, lo sintió aspirar profundamente el aroma de su piel, ella no hizo ademán alguno de tratar de liberarse, ya se había dado por vencida y sabía que cualquier cosa que hiciera sería en vano, cerró los ojos esperando su ya inevitable final, inesperadamente sintió como él pasaba su húmeda _lengua_ a lo largo del recorrido de su yugular. Su cuerpo se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza a percibir ese roce sobre la delicada y sensible piel de su cuello, erizándole hasta el último vello, el fin estaba muy cerca, era un escalofrío de miedo y...

.

_De placer._

_._

Podía sentir el abrasante calor en sus mejillas y cierta molestia en lo más bajo de su vientre, una especie de cosquilleo, una pulsación.

.

Se reprimió mentalmente ante tales reacciones tan fuera de lugar, o sea ¿Cómo demonios podía sentir algo así?

.

¡Estaba a punto de morir, por Dios! No era momento para... ¿_Excitarse_?

.

—"_Malditas hormonas"_—pensó la chica temblando entera.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

* * *

OMFG!!! Pueden creerlo?! En que tremendo lio se a metido Sakura! Aunque uno bastante...emmmm.....jejejejeje sino fuera porque él se la va a COMER esto sería bastante ejem ejem XD Ahora.....PERDONENME!!!! PERDONENME!! Perdón por tardar tanto con la continuación, esque la uni, los trabajos, los EXÁMENES, los malditos profesores, la mendiga inspiración...argh! no podía escribir nada bueno y no puedo arruinar el fic con mi falta de inspiración, tenía las ideas pero cada vez que trataba de escribir no las podía plasmar y mi cabeza era un solo caos! Con decirles que tenía un dolor en el cuello a causa del estrés! Todo culpa de la desgraciada universidad, estos profes que nos tocaron....demonios TOT especialmente el de Comunicación jurídica ¬¬ lo mandaré a linchar!!! .

Les agradesco con tooooooodo mi corazón todos los reviews que me dejaron en el capi anterior! Me emocioné muchísimo al ver cuantos dejaron!! Las quiero!!!! Y si ay chicos por aquí...aunq lo dudo mucho , pues la frase en masculino XD Recuerden q no necesitan tener una cuenta aki pa dejarme rr y me harán feliz si me dejan sus opiniones Kiero q los rr llegen a los 145 XD sino no hay conti! Ò.óU jajajaja

Ahora unas preguntitas:

*¿Se imaginaban que sucedería esto?

*¿Qué pasará ahora?

*¿De qué estará hablando la mamá de Sakura al referirse a ESE día?

*¿Daisuke es o no es Sasuke?!!

* hummm ¿Quién habrá sido el vampiro que mató a la prostituta en el capi anterior?

Respuestas a los anonimos:

Mikaty: mil gracias por dejarme rr! Me encanta que te guste mi fic ^-^ espero leerte de nuevo nee? Chao!

Yess: me alegra leerte de nuevo ^-^ y pues, poco a poco tus dudas se aclararan, todo comienza a desenvolverse de a poquito si lo ves, todo es cuestión de tiempo jejeje, espero tus rr! Bye!

nadeshko-hime: hola, gracias por el rr! Lo de Sasuke se irá revelando poco a poco jejeje soy mala espero tus reviews! Chao!

Asukasoad: hola de nuevo, que genial que disfrutes de mi humilde fic ^-^ pa eso toy, pa entretenerlas! Y bueno, lo de sasukito emmm, poco a poco va revelandose, proto el "manto de misterio" caerá y se dejará ver el pasado de Sakura y su historia completa con Sasuke. Espero tu rr! Cuidate mucho!

LILI: me alegra leerte nuevamente, fabuloso que te guste la historia! Espero tus rr! Y lo de Sasuke poco a poco se revelará jejeje soy mala chaito!

peque_Uchiha: bueno, muchas gracias por dejar tu rr ^-^ que bueno que te guste mi fic, chao!

sakura uchiha no hime: hola, mil gracias por el rr! No te preocupes, las preguntas que rondan tu cabecita poco a poco obtendran su respuesta ^-^ y con respecto a tu e-mail...no me sale nada, esq en los rr no se muestran los mails ni las URL lo que debes hacer es separar cada palabra pa que pueda salir jejeje, espero tus rr! Chao!

doll_Sakura: hola! Que super que te guste este fic mio tambien, espero mas rr tuyos eeeh? Jajaja chao!

-Sak16-: gracias por el rr, espero q el capi sea de tu agrado ^-^chao!

Lauurii15: gracias por los animos y el rr! Que bueno que te guste la historia....bastante intrigante supongo jejeje chao!

laura_uchia: que lindo que te guste mi fic, gracias por dejar rr! Espero que te guste el capi y me dejes otro jejeje chao!

Sandra: genial que te encante mi fic ^-^ espero que leas el capi y dejes mas rr! Bye!

sakura17: buenisimo que te guste, gracias por el rr!

Sonia: muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Es importante para mi ^-^ bye bye!

Lolo: gracias por el rr! Espero que difrutaras este capi, chao!

wtf?: gracias por el rr, cuidate y espero q te gustara la conti ^-^

sxsynxh: genial q te guste tanto, gracias por el rr! Chao

serenity: gracias por el rr, super q te guste! Claro…la intriga me encanta! xD se nota? Espero q me dejes mas rr ^-^ bye

princss_krla (Shanty): gracias por el rr! Espero q disfrutes de mi historia n.n

Sol n.n: un millón de gracias por tu rr sol! Espero mas ehh? XD cuidate!

Nereida-chan: muchas gracias por el rr! Cuidate….y…espero q me dejes mas eeh? XD

Genesis041095: gracias por pasarte y dejar rr! Q bueno q te siga gustando el fic! Y bueno jejeje perdón por tardar espero tu rr! Chao!

MAYRA: hola, me encantó tu rr ^-^ genialísimo q te guste mi fic, y la intriga jejejeje me encanta, pero no te preocupes, poco a poco todo se irá revelando jejeje soy mala XD, gracias por tu apoyo, espero q me dejes mas rr! Chao!

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

wtf?

EdiitH

kurenai95

kukicullen

NEHEZ-UCHIHA

Jesybert

Tsukisaku

Mikaty

Yess

sasuke9529

The-Vampire-MCR

Crystal Butterfly 92

Lili

setsuna17

asukasoad

lolo

kiirshy

Tsunade-hime94

haruchiha92

bella uchiha Swan

sxsynxh

Chelsea272

Serenity

nena-uchiha22

Ivel

princss_krla (Shanty)

Sol n.n

o0Hana-Chan0o

ROGUE AIKAWA

Mikaty

Nereida-chan

pame-4-me

BlessTheDevil

Nanfy-Uchiha

poly-uchiha

Genesis041095

MAYRA

NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_


	6. Un extraño sueño

**Summary: **-"¡¿Cómo que eres un...?!"- gritó la chica, mirando como sus ojos negros se tornaban rojo sangre y sonreía, de una manera casi macabra y a la vez sensual, mostrando sus blancos dientes-"¿Acaso tienes miedo, Sa-ku-ra?". SasuSaku/AU

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero este fanfic es todo mío.

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, foros, diarios, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Este fanfic está sola y exclusivamente disponible en ésta Web.

_**N/A: **__Dedicado a Gunovial y Juli, mil gracias por sus reviews y su interés en la continuación… en la cual tardé, por cierto  


* * *

_

**\*/ÄmÄmÐΦTē ēn ļÄ ΦŞ****cŨ****rϊÐÄÐ\*/**

"Amándote en la oscuridad"

**By: rioko001

* * *

**

.

.

Capítulo V: Un extraño sueño.

.

.

.

.

En definitivo, había que ver lo cruelmente irónica que podía llegar a ser la vida, claro que la suya en especial. Si en realidad ese sensual –se reprimió mentalmente por pensar así en una situación tan delicada- y, claramente, peligroso _vampiro_ de cabello azabache era el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke, por lo que aparentaba estaba más que decidido a acabar con la existencia de la chica sin el más minúsculo remordimiento, y eso era algo que Haruno Sakura jamás de los jamases habría considerado una posibilidad, viniendo del Sasuke que conocía desde muy joven. Nunca habría creído, ni siquiera imaginado, que aquel chico con el cual compartió los momentos más felices de toda su vida y el mismo que solía protegerla de cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño alguno, terminaría siendo el que la mataría, mucho menos que sería a propósito.

.

Una fría y desobediente lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la Haruno. Entonces, ese muchacho que se hacía llamar Daisuke y Sasuke-kun no podían ser la misma persona, ¿Verdad? No, no era posible que él hubiera cambiado tanto. Debía aceptar, de una vez por todas, que Sasuke _estaba _a kilómetros de distancia, en Tokio, y que _nunca _iría a Konoha a buscarla… ni aunque él así lo quisiera, _no podía_ ir por ella. El joven Uchiha por ningún motivo en el mundo trataría de hacerle algo como lo que Daisuke estaba dispuesto a hacer, eso podía asegurarlo. Quizás ya era tiempo de que dejara de soñar despierta con uno de esos ridículos y fantasiosos finales felices de los cuentos de hadas -donde absolutamente todo es posible- y enfrentase la realidad, sin importar cuan cruda fuera ésta: Sasuke nunca volvería a estar con ella, lo sabía, mas en el fondo de su corazón no había querido aceptarlo… _Y tal vez jamás podría hacerlo_. Además de todo esto estaba el hecho de que, hace escasos minutos, el pelinegro le había revelado que era un… ¿Vampiro? Joder, es que aún no podía creerlo.

.

Por Dios, ¿No se supone que esas criaturas no eran más que un mito, creado por el hombre y usado para muchas películas de terror? Ella era del tipo de personas que no creía, ni siquiera un poco, en esas cosas, ¿O es que ahora le dirían que también existían los fantasmas, demonios, hombres lobo y demás entes sobrenaturales? Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho antes que pasara todo esto, lo más probable es que no habría aguantado las ganas de reírse en su cara. Pero ahora que lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos no sabía que pensar. ¿Qué pasaba con la ciencia y la razón, acaso estaban equivocados al respecto?

.

Comenzaba a creer fervientemente que, en cualquier momento, despertaría en su mullida cama y que esto no pasaría a ser más que una pesadilla sin sentido, o que, en el peor de los casos, abriría los ojos y se encontraría en el interior de uno de esos blancos y acolchados cuartos de un sanatorio mental, con una "bonita" camisa de fuerza inmovilizándola. Sinceramente, rogaba en su fuero interno que se cumpliera alguna de esas dos opciones, aunque es obvio que prefería un millón de veces la primera y no la que implicaba haber perdido todo ápice de cordura.

.

Daisuke por su parte, dejó de deleitarse con el suculento aroma que emanaba de la nívea piel de la pelirrosa, sentía que se le hacía agua la boca. La maldita sed lo estaba matando y no lo podía soportar ni un segundo más. Tenía la garganta seca y deseaba, más que cualquier otra cosa, sentir la espesa sangre de esa humana saciándolo, quería comprobar si su sabor era tan exquisito como su olor indicaba, en verdad la necesitaba. Ya era suficiente de estúpidos juegos, era tiempo de terminar con todo esto de una buena vez. Se separó unos pocos centímetros del cuello de la chica y permitió que sus afilados colmillos salieran por completo, sus ojos, todavía de un profundo escarlata, daban la impresión de ser lava ardiendo.

.

—Fue un _placer_ conocerte—susurró socarronamente, indicándole que todo había llegado a su fin.

.

Sakura, al escucharlo, cerró fuertemente los ojos, su cuerpo entero se tensó y ahogó en su garganta un gemido de pánico al poder percibir, con escalofriante claridad, el filo de los colmillos del moreno sobre su cuello. Kami, ¿Qué demonios podía hacer? ¿Nada? ¡No quería morir! Mucho menos de esa forma y a esa edad, sin embargo… sabía que era inevitable.

.

De repente el joven de cabello negro azulado abrió los ojos de golpe y se detuvo antes de llegar a perforar la piel de la ojiverde. Un agudo e insoportable dolor se apoderó de su cabeza y provocó que se apartase bruscamente de la muchacha, la cual al haber sido liberada cayó, como si tal fuese una muñeca de trapo, de rodillas al suelo. Él emitió un leve gruñido por lo bajo a causa del súbito malestar, mientras pasaba una mano a uno de los costados de su cabeza y enterraba los dedos entre las hebras de su oscura cabellera.

.

—"_Pero, ¿Q-Qué me sucede? ¿Qué rayos es esto que estoy sintiendo?"_—se preguntó mentalmente el azabachado, totalmente desconcertado. No tenía idea de que pasaba, nunca le había ocurrido. Era como si su cabeza fuera a estallar.

.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo, pasmada, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba ahora. En su subconsciente sabía a la perfección que ésta podía ser su única oportunidad para huir de ese sitio, no obstante, su cuerpo parecía no tener intenciones de colaborar y no se movió ni un solo centímetro. Sentía que cada parte de su anatomía temblaba sin cesar, se sentía entumecida, congelada, paralizada a causa del _miedo_, sino fuese así hace mucho que habría salido corriendo hasta que sus piernas no hubieran resistido más.

.

Daisuke bajó la mano que tenía sobre su cabeza lentamente, pero ese extraño y fuerte dolor no había desaparecido por completo. El chico, que ahora respiraba con cierta dificultad a pesar de no necesitar oxígeno, elevó su mirada nuevamente hacia la pelirrosa y sus ojos rojos se fueron volviendo negros otra vez. El pequeño cuerpo de Sakura se estremeció, era una mirada tan hostil que aterrorizaría a cualquiera y ella no era la excepción. Esos ojos parecían calarle hasta los huesos, parecían poder ver a través de ella y saber cada uno de sus pensamientos.

.

—Te lo advierto: Si le dices sobre esto a alguien, te mataré sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces—amenazó fría y mordazmente—, aunque dudo mucho que alguien pueda creerte algo así—admitió—. Espero que te haya servido de lección.

.

De un salto el moreno subió al techo de la edificación que tenía a su espalda y desapareció de vista a una velocidad inimaginable, dejando a Sakura sola en ese callejón. Aún sin poder reaccionar del todo a causa del shock, la joven comenzó a llorar en silencio, las lágrimas simplemente brotaban de sus ojos y se escurrían por sus mejillas.

.

Mientras tanto, Daisuke continuaba corriendo entre la oscuridad de la noche, ahora en el suelo y no en los tejados de los edificios. Entrecerró sus ojos ligeramente e hizo una suave mueca de dolor, sus obres ónice se tornaban rojizos por momentos, la sed era más que insufrible. Debía beber, y pronto. Divisó a una mujer que caminaba despreocupadamente por ahí, sin saber que estaba en el sitio y momento equivocados. El muchacho se abalanzó sobre ella sin miramientos, la pobre no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar y, finalmente, el pelinegro la dejó caer sonoramente en la acera. Daisuke se quedó ensimismado por unos segundos, mirando el cuerpo sin vida con fijeza, aunque en realidad no la miraba a ella. Reaccionó. Habiendo calmado su sed se pasó una mano por la frente, desordenando su flequillo, y salió de ese lugar antes que alguien lo viera.

.

Mientras se encaminaba de regreso a su casa, ya más tranquilo, frunció levemente el entrecejo a la vez que pensaba. Había sido demasiado anormal lo que había ocurrido esta noche y no le agradaba para nada, no le encontraba explicación lógica. Aunque de algo estaba seguro: después de todo esto esa niña de cabello rosa no volvería a molestarlo, y eso era algo bueno ¿No?

.

—Tsk, molestia—murmuró entre dientes y con un leve tono de irritación.

.

Por lo menos el jodido dolor de cabeza ya se le había pasado. Demonios, era la primera vez, desde que tenía memoria, que dejaba viva a una _presa_, eso si que era inverosímil, pero no quiso continuar profundizando en el asunto, igual no tenía la menor importancia. O por lo menos eso consideraba él.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Miró distraídamente las líneas de la hoja –en blanco- de su cuaderno de apuntes, aunque en verdad miraba a la nada. Ya habían transcurrido varios días desde aquel "pequeño" incidente con ese chico, Daisuke. A duras penas llegaba a sus oídos la voz de su profesora de turno, era como un distorsionado eco lejano del cual no captaba ni una mísera palabra, y poco le importaba entenderlas. Si, estaba en medio de una clase, ¿De qué materia? Ni siquiera de eso se daba por enterada, su mente estaba como en otra parte, muy lejos de su cuerpo. Lo único que sabía es que hoy era jueves y que al día siguiente no tenía planeado asistir a la universidad, puesto que debía ir a Tokio y estar allá antes del sábado. Era algo sumamente importante y por nada del mundo podía faltar. El simple hecho de recordar que fecha caía ese sábado la hacía sentir mucho más decaída y deprimida de lo normal, y eso era mucho decir. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, mucho menos de hacer algo. Solamente quería estar sola.

.

—Etto… Kurenai-sensei—habló la voz de Ino, sentada en su mesa al lado izquierdo de la de Sakura. La pelirrosa continuó mirando al vacío, pero ahora escuchaba con más claridad lo que se decía a su alrededor.

.

—¿Si, Ino?—contestó la pelinegra.

.

—¿Me dejaría llevar a Sakura a la enfermería?—preguntó la rubia de coleta—, ella no se siente bien—agregó luego. La mencionada dirigió su verde mirada hacia la Yamanaka, sin entender nada y después miró a su maestra.

.

La mujer de ojos carmesí se quedó observando durante unos pocos segundos a la pelirrosa, luego miró a la chica de cabello rubio y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, dándole su aprobación. Ino se puso de pie en silencio, mientras Kurenai proseguía con su clase, y se acercó a la Haruno.

.

—Vamos, Sakura—dijo la ojiazul, tomándola del brazo para simular que la ayudaba a levantarse. La ojiverde sencillamente se dejó llevar por su amiga sin rechistar.

.

La Yamanaka le dirigió una suave sonrisa tranquilizadora a Hinata para que no se preocupase, y así ella y Sakura salieron del salón. Mientras avanzaban por los pasillos Sakura frunció los labios tenuemente, ¿Tan mal se veía que Kurenai la había creído enferma con sólo mirarla? Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Adónde la estaba llevando la cerdita? Porque, definitivamente, a la enfermería no iban.

.

Pronto ambas chicas llegaron al jardín trasero de la universidad, la rubia siguió andando hasta que se fueron a sentar a la sombra de un árbol, lejos de la vista de cualquiera que pudiese pasar por ahí. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que ninguna dijo nada, hasta que Sakura habló, sin poder contener por más tiempo su inquietud.

.

—¿Qué pasa, Ino?—inquirió, confundida.

.

—Que curioso, eso mismo quería preguntarte yo, Sakura—comentó con seriedad.

.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó. La chica de ojos azules suspiró cansinamente.

.

—Por Dios, Sakura ¿Ya te viste en un espejo? ¡Eres un desastre!—soltó imprudentemente.

.

Sakura elevó ambas cejas y luego frunció el ceño levemente al reparar en las palabras de la rubia. Ino, al percatarse del disgusto de su amiga con respecto a su comentario carente de tacto, se apresuró a agregar:

.

—Sin ánimos de ofenderte—aclaró, la Haruno relajó sus facciones y bajó la mirada. Sabía que Ino tenía razón—Bueno, he de confesar que desde que te conocí sospeché que nos ocultabas algo—Sakura se tensó y, por inercia, alzó su mirada hacia su compañera—, y puedo casi asegurar que ese "algo" es una cosa que te lastima. No te había dicho nada antes por que no creí que me tuvieras la suficiente confianza aún para decírmelo y que lo contarías cuando te sintieras lista. También llegué a pensar que eran puras ideas mías, pero—hizo una corta pausa—… Viendo como te encuentras hoy, no me quedan dudas. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Sakura?

.

La joven de cabellos rosáceos bajó la mirada una vez más. Las palabras de la rubia resonaban una y otra vez en el interior de su cabeza, se podía apreciar con claridad la preocupación de Ino por ella. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

.

Quizás ya era tiempo de desahogarse con alguien…

.

Sí, eso era lo que realmente necesitaba en esos momentos, alguien que la escuchara y reconfortara, además, Ino se había convertido en una gran amiga suya en todos esos meses que llevaba en Konoha y confiaba mucho en ella. Respiró hondamente antes que nada.

.

Ésta podía ser una larga charla.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

_Con la cabeza gacha, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un verdoso pasto bajo sus pies, el cual se mecía al compás del suave soplo del viento, al igual que sus cabellos. Por la fuerte y cálida iluminación se dio cuenta que era de día, el sol le daba de lleno contra las partes de su piel que la ropa no cubría y, aún así, su cuerpo no sufría ningún daño; como normalmente ocurriría. Eso era bastante extraño._

_._

_Sin levantar su mirada, observó las palmas de sus manos, pálidas y níveas, la luz solar las iluminaba, sin embargo su piel continuaba intacta. Frunció con sutileza el ceño, sin saber lo que pasaba y sintiendo sobre sí el calor del astro rey después de tanto tiempo, ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez. Algo andaba mal, ¿No se supone que debería estar… Quemándose? En efecto, esto no era nada normal, pero debía reconocer que le gustaba; era como ser libre, se sentía tan bien no tener que esconderse como una rata en las sombras a la espera del anochecer. Sonrió. De pronto algo pequeño cayó al suelo frente a él, el chico bajó sus manos hasta su posición normal, a los costados de su cuerpo, y enfocó su mirada en ese "lo que sea" que le había sacado de sus pensamientos. Enarcó una de sus negras cejas al ver el delicado pétalo rosado sobre la hierba. _

_._

—_¿Cerezo?—musitó instintivamente el muchacho._

_._

_Tal como sucedió con ese pétalo, otros más comenzaron a caer con suavidad, como si danzaran en el aire, formando una especie de lluvia rosa que flotaba con la brisa primaveral. El joven, finalmente, alzó su mirada y se encontró rodeado por una incontable cantidad de esos árboles llenos de flores rosadas. Elevó ambas cejas, nunca había visto tantos cerezos juntos, y debía aceptar que ese paisaje era muy hermoso. _

_._

_Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se quedó admirando el azul del cielo y las copas de algunos árboles de ésos. Cerró los ojos un momento, en ese lugar se respiraba una paz inconcebible, era extraña y extremadamente acogedor, tanto que podría quedarse ahí por siempre. _

_._

_Sorpresivamente el aura de tranquilidad de ese sitio se transformó en una más pesada e incómoda. Abrió los ojos, intranquilo, sentía la repentina presencia de alguien más, pero aún no lo ubicaba con exactitud. Giró ágil y rápidamente sobre sus talones, dándose la media vuelta y poniendo en alerta todo su cuerpo, mas tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos cuando una furiosa ráfaga de viento azotó el lugar; cuando ésta acabó, miró en torno a él y se dio cuenta enseguida que todas y cada una de las flores de cerezo ya no estaban, ahora sólo quedaban los troncos y ramas desnudas de los árboles, que daban la impresión de estarse secando lentamente. Frunció las cejas y llevó su mirada azabache al frente otra vez, hallándose con la figura de alguien a lo lejos, vigilándolo. Era una mujer, su largo cabello ondeaba con la corriente de aire. Él gruñó y maldijo mentalmente al reconocerla…_

_._

… _Su aparición no presagiaba nada bueno._

_._

_._

_._

Abrió los ojos lentamente, despertando en el interior de su oscura y solitaria habitación. Se incorporó, sentándose sobre su cama y, al hacer esto, la delgada sábana que lo cubría se resbaló sobre su piel blanquecina, cayendo en su regazo y desvelando su exquisitamente torneado torso desnudo y sus fuertes brazos. Pasó una mano por su rostro, apartando algunos rebeldes mechones de su cabello negro azabache en el acto. Se relamió los labios distraídamente, rememorando su reciente sueño. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que significaba todo aquello, ya que jamás había soñado algo parecido. ¿Por qué estaba en medio de un campo de cerezos? ¿Por qué la luz del sol no le lastimaba? Y todavía más importante: ¿Por qué mierda _esa mujer _había aparecido ahí? Frunció profundamente el entrecejo y apretó los dientes, molesto. ¿Es que acaso ni en sueños lo dejaría tranquilo? Se supone que por eso se había largado de allá, para alejarse de _ella _y pasar el resto de su vida… Mejor dicho "existencia", en paz.

.

Resopló, realmente la aborrecía, su sola presencia lo exasperaba, lo enfermaba en sobremanera. Solamente esperaba que ese extraño sueño no significara que volvería a encontrarse con ella. Ya tenía más que suficiente con la última ocasión en la que la había visto y le había dejado muy en claro que no quería que lo molestara, o acabaría con ella con sus propias manos, sin importar las consecuencias que podrían o no haber.

.

Cuando estuvo más calmado, miró el reloj que se hallaba sobre una vieja mesa al lado de su cama, se quedó viendo las manecillas de dicho aparato que marcaban la hora y, posteriormente, enfocó sus obres oscuros en la única ventana de esa fría alcoba, que estaba cubierta por una lámina de madera, la cual no se podía ver desde el exterior, puesto que unas gruesas cortinas azules la tapaban. Así nadie se daba por enterado que la ventana estaba cubierta y él podía quitar esa tabla de madera y volverla a poner cuando fuese necesario, para evitar que cualquier rayo solar se infiltrara a la recámara.

.

—Todavía quedan un par de horas de luz—murmuró para sí mismo y se dejó caer cansinamente sobre el colchón.

.

Colocó las manos bajo su nuca y se dedicó a mirar el techo del cuarto como si fuera lo más interesante en el universo, pues no tenía nada que hacer y no podía salir sino hasta que oscureciera. Únicamente salía de día cuando era estrictamente necesario, además que debía ser tarde para que la luz no fuera demasiado fuerte y tenía que ir lo más cubierto posible y/o en el auto.

.

—"_Maldito sol"_—se quejó en su fuero interno, cerrando sus ojos ónice.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Llevaba conduciendo toda esa tarde de viernes, ya había avisado por teléfono a sus padres de que llegaría hoy antes de la cena. En el asiento del copiloto yacía una mochila púrpura con solamente lo indispensable para un fin de semana. Le cambió de estación a la radio, pues estaban pasando una música del asco. Después de cambiar de emisora por a saber cuantas veces se dio por vencida y lo apagó. Se supone que había puesto la radio para distraerse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba, pero no le ayudaban mucho que digamos poniendo esa basura que mal llamaban música, ¿Cómo le podía gustar eso a alguien?

.

—"_Hubiera traído aunque sea un CD"_—pensó la pelirrosa.

.

Apretó inconscientemente el volante del coche al darse cuenta que ya casi llegaba, frente a sus ojos se alzaba la enorme ciudad de Tokio. Presionó sus labios y continuó con su camino rumbo a la casa de sus progenitores mientras su ritmo cardíaco aceleraba.

.

.

Mañana sería un día difícil… Sin duda.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

* * *

Ehhh… primero que nada, lo siento!! En verdad lo siento muchísimo, esta vez tardé aún más! T.T Que vergüenza! Sé que les sonará cliché, pero no lo es, realmente la U me estaba consumiendo y no tenía tiempo para escribir demasiado, además que la inspi viene y va en el momento menos indicado ¬3¬ Les ruego me disculpen. Por suerte ya estoy de vacaciones, y por desgracia… sólo nos dieron DOS mendigas semanas!! Arrrrgh! Es que es de matar al idiota que se le ocurrió tal barbaridad! Se supone que antes era un mes de vacaciones de medio semestre!! TTOTT Lo bueno es que logré derrotar a Comunicación Jurídica *Eleva el puño en señal de victoria* que era una de mis materias enemigas, la otra era Derecho Romano, de esa aún no sé nada porque me enfermé terriblemente y tuvieron que reprogramarme el examen! (mi mamá ya creía que era la porcina, pero gracias a Kami no! Que susto :S)

Ahora al fic… veo que muchas están que se les cae la baba por nuestro peligrosamente sexy vampirito papito! (Me incluyo *¬*) La cosa es que… Dios! Me han hecho tan condenadamente feliz!! TTOTT que hasta siento que no me lo merezco! (No, no me hagan caso y sigan así XD) les doy gracias con todo el corazón por todos y cada uno de sus bellos reviews! Gracias, gracias, gracias por su apoyo, ya saben que esto es lo que incentiva a los autores a continuar ;P En verdad que tomo en cuenta cada uno de sus rr y me ocupo de responder a todos, a los anónimos más abajito n.n

Ojalá que hayan disfrutado del capítulo de hoy y que la espera haya valido la pena, y que no los haya decepcionado. El capi anterior me encantó (Y veo que a ustedes también) fue tan emocionante *-* este no tuvo tanta acción u.u ya que es la resolución del otro y el preámbulo del próximo (Inner: Ehhh, capítulo… puente? :/) Seee, creo que se le podría llamar así Solamente espero que no se aburrieran al leerlo, que es necesario para el siguiente T-T

Como vimos… con Daisuke no se juega, ¿Ya vieron como mató sin esperar ni un segundo a esa pobre mujer? Kami, en verdad nos ha demostrado ser altamente peligroso (Inner: y condenadamente sexy~!) Sólo me queda por decir: Gracias por leer mi fanfic! Y si dejan reviews… aun mejor! XD (Inner: que los reviews pasen de 190 *o* ustedes pueden! Jijijiji sino no hay conti! Ò.óU) Seee! *brillo y estrellitas en los ojos XD* (Inner: y si pasan a 200… aun mejor!!!) Oi, inner… tampoco exageres! O.o (Inner: JA! A poco me dirás que no te encanta la idea? ¬3¬) Ehhh… bueno, yo… jejejeje n///n

Al parecer éste terminará siendo mi fic principal (lo digo por como van las votaciones en el poll de mi profile) Me siento muy contenta, y eso es poco decir, por la acogida que le han dado a mi historia. Trataré de actualizar nuevamente antes de volver a la maldita uni ¬¬

Ahhh! Y gracias a las que responden a mis preguntas jijijijiji….

Ahora unas preguntitas:

*¿Qué pasará ahora? La pregunta de siempre :P

*¿Para qué irá Saku a Tokio? ¿Y de qué tipo de música se estará quejando XD?

*¿Quién será la mujer del sueño de nuestro vampirito-sexy ;D?

*¿Sakura se alejará de Daisuke luego de esto?

*¿Creen que Sasuke y Sakura llevaron su relación a "otro nivel" o//o? Tengan en cuenta que Sakura tenía 16 y él 20… y ya saben de que hablo ¬¬

Respuestas a los anónimos:

Kakii chii!: muchísimas gracias por dejarme review! Y haber leído y comentado en todos mis fics! Wow, me sentí feliz, me hace pensar que en verdad te ha gustado mi manera de escribir jojojo. Mmm, me siento alagada XD Seee, Daisuke es sexy (baba) y la situación del capitulo anterior… Dios! Como disfruté escribiendo ese cap jajaja. Buenísimo que te gustaran mis historias, espero que leas este cap y me dejes tu opinión n.n

Juli: Gracias por leer, dejar reviews y por tu interés en el fic… me hace feliz jejeje. Espero leerte de nuevo y que me digas tu opinión sobre este capítulo, que como ves te lo dediqué! Bye!

Gunovial: Hola! Gracias por comentar n.n Me pareció lindo que dejaras un review por cada capi, domo arigato TωT Eso me dice que en verdad te gustó mi fic. Estoy contenta de que te gustara y que no te pareciera aburrido jejeje, como ves te dediqué este capítulo! Espero que me des tu opinión en un review ehh? Cuidate!

Nadeshko-hime: Hola! Que agradable leerte de nuevo jojojo, me gusta que te guste el fic (Valga la redundancia XD) mil gracias por comentar! Espero que te gustara la conti y que me des tu opinión n.n Cuidate!

Ashoka-chan: Hmm, ni idea si habrás leído el fic, pues no lo mencionas jejeje y esa historia de Lauren… fue interesante, muy en el fondo esperé ver algo en el espejo (Sep, soy rara XD) No sé, creo que por todas las películas de terror que he visto me e vuelto inmune XDDD

Jennifer: Gracias por comentar! Perdón por tardarme con la conti, espero que la leas y me dejes review ehh? ¬3¬ jajaja, Sayo!!

Kukicullen: Hola, gracias por comentar! Lamento haberte dejado con la intriga jejeje (Qué puedo decir? Suelo hacerlo jeje Creo que tengo mi lado maligno… como todos XD) y también perdón por tardar, espero que te haya gustado y me dejes tu opinión en un rr, chao!

Sxsynxh: Hola, me alegro que te gustara el capi anterior, mil gracias por comentar y espero que este tanbién haya sido de tu agrado y me dejes tu opinión en un rr n.n mattane!

Mikaty: hola! Me alegra leerte nuevamente n.n Genial que te gustara el anterior! A mí igual, me encanta la personalidad de Daisuke, muy parecida al manga, pero con ese toque de sensualidad… Dios! XD Gracias por entenderme con eso de la U y por comentar ;) Espero que te gustara el capi y me dejes tu opinión! Mattane!

Luna_casy: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te gustara el fic y te tomaras unos minutitos para regalarme un review, genial que te guste el fic! Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado y me dejes tu opinión n.n chao!

Nana :3: Sep, creo que a Sakurita le faltan un par de neuronas por seguir a Daisuke XD que bueno que te gustara la historia y me regalaras un review :) espero que te haya gustado el capi y me dejes tu opinión! Chaito!

Shanty-Chan (n_n): Hola! Gracias por comprenderme con lo de la U Mil gracias por leer mis humildes fics y comentar siempre que puedes! Genial que te agrade la historia n.n Ojalá te gustara este capi y me dejes un lindo rr jejeje Cuidate!

Asukasoad: En serio lamento tardar u.u aunque espero que este también valiera la pena la espera jejeje un millón de gracias por tomarte un tiempito y dejarme un comentario siempre :) espero que te guste el capi y me des tu opinión! Salu2!

Lili: Hola! Gracias por comentar! Sep, supongo que Itachi-kun saldrá…pero creo que no será pronto, por desgracia T.T Ya veremos como reaccionará Saku ante Daisuke ahora que sabe la verdad n.n Que bueno que te guste el fic. Espero que el capi de hoy te gustara y me dejes tu opinión! Bye!

Sasuke9529: Hola amiga! Seee, tú tienes cuenta, pero me da weba buscarla para contestar, pues me dejaste anónimo XD gracias por tu apoyo amiga ¬ω¬ Espero tu rr ehh? Jajaja chao!

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Cherryflower5

Anelyx

Kakii chii!

Candygirl-chan

Gunovial

NEHEZ-UCHIHA

Juli

07sakurita-Chan.

Nadeshko-hime

BlessTheDevil

Love and Dead

Jesybert

Jennifer

FLOX

EdiitH

BrissDarkSky

Kukicullen

The-Vampire-MCR

Sxsynxh

Gotiitaaxz

Sysa12

o0Hana-Chan0o

Mikaty

Luna_casy

Poly-Uchiha

Asura Aoi

Ivel

Tsunade-hime94

Alebredi

setsuna17

Nana :3

Shanty-Chan (n_n)

Asukasoad

Hikky

Lili

Tsukisaku

sasuke9529

Crystal Butterfly 92

NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_


	7. Dolorosos sentimientos

**Summary: **-"¡¿Cómo que eres un...?!"- gritó la chica, mirando como sus ojos negros se tornaban rojo sangre y sonreía, de una manera casi macabra y a la vez sensual, mostrando sus blancos dientes-"¿Acaso tienes miedo, Sa-ku-ra?". SasuSaku/AU

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero este fanfic es todo mío.

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, foros, diarios, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Este fanfic está sola y exclusivamente disponible en ésta Web.

_**N/A: **__Chicas… preparen sus pañuelos, que está triste… T-T O por lo menos eso creo n_nU_

* * *

**\*/ÄmÄmÐΦTē ēn ļÄ ΦŞ****cŨ****rϊÐÄÐ\*/**

"Amándote en la oscuridad"

**By: rioko001**

* * *

.

.

Capítulo VI: Dolorosos sentimientos.

.

.

.

.

_Se vio a sí misma corriendo por una solitaria y larga calle, parecía no tener fin. Su respiración se había transformado en entrecortados jadeos y la garganta le comenzaba a arder por el cansancio, sus piernas daban la impresión de estarse quemando por dentro a causa del terrible esfuerzo que estaban realizando, mas no debía detenerse..._

_._

… _No si apreciaba, aunque sea un poco, su vida._

_._

_Miró con desesperación hacia atrás sobre su hombro mientras continuaba corriendo…_

_._

… _Grave error._

_._

_Cuando se dio cuenta había tropezado, torpemente, con sus propios pies y había caído estrepitosamente sobre el frío asfalto. Emitió un ahogado gemido de dolor al sentir su delicado cuerpo chocar contra la dura superficie y la piel de sus codos y manos rasparse dolorosamente por la fricción con el áspero pavimento. A puntapiés se sacó los zapatos y, tan rápido como había caído, se levantó, empezando a correr frenéticamente de nuevo y dejando atrás su calzado. ¿Por qué mierda se le había ocurrido llevar tacones justo esa noche? Inevitablemente comenzó a sentir como sus ojos se humedecían, pronto las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. ¿Dónde se había metido todo el mundo? ¡Necesitaba ayuda! ¿Pero quién podría enfrentarse a algo como eso y salvarla?_

_._

_**Nadie… **__Le respondió con gran pesimismo una vocecilla en su interior._

_._

_Aunque se moría por voltear atrás se forzó a no hacerlo, no podía arriesgarse a caer nuevamente y que _él_ la alcanzara. De pronto se percató de que ahora estaba en una especie de parque, una ligera niebla le impedía ver con claridad lo que había delante de ella. Parpadeó y de un momento a otro una figura oscura apareció frente a ella entre la neblina, un grito de pánico escapó de su boca al verlo. Trató de detener el paso y retroceder a la vez, pero lo único que consiguió fue caerse irremediablemente al suelo una vez más, pues sus piernas estaban hechas polvo y no reaccionaron a tiempo como es debido, además cada músculo de su anatomía temblaba sin parar. Observó con sus obres jade horrorizados como esa silueta se acercaba a ella, pronto tomó forma y logró reconocerlo. Ahora si estaba acabada._

_._

—_¡P-por favor, no me hagas daño!—rogó impotentemente._

_._

_Esa persona se detuvo a menos de un metro de donde se encontraba ella, se quedó ahí de pie sin hacer ni decir nada. Sakura se atrevió a alzar su mirada y sus ojos examinaron con ímpetu al chico que se hallaba viéndola fijamente: su cabello negro azulado caía con suavidad sobre los costados de su rostro, por atrás su melena azabache era en punta como siempre, pero no tenía flequillo sobre su frente, no como _él_. Su piel tenía más color, era un poco más bajo de estatura, su mirada era mucho más cálida al igual que su expresión y el color de sus ojos era menos oscuro, a diferencia de _él_. Sakura abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta que no era _él_, no era Daisuke, sino…_

_._

—_Sasuke-kun—musitó involuntariamente, sin terminar de creérselo._

_._

_El joven Uchiha se limitó a sonreír, sus finos labios se curvaron con ese toque de dulzura que usualmente utilizaba con ella, pero no emitía palabra alguna aún. La pelirrosa alzó su mano hacia el chico con anhelo, como si su vida estuviera con él, sin embargo, el ojinegro no se movió de su posición. Sakura sollozó con frustración, sentía como si hubiera un hueco en su pecho, era como si Sasuke estuviera fuera de su alcance a pesar de estar tan cercano a ella, como si un abismo sin fondo los separase. La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, casi lastimándose a sí misma, repitió su nombre con voz acongojada y suplicante mientras estiraba aún más su brazo hacia él. Necesitaba tocarlo, sentir si realmente estaba allí, temía que en cualquier instante desapareciera frente a sus ojos cual espejismo y la abandonara, pero él siguió quieto en su sitio… sólo que la sonrisa en su faz se desvaneció y su semblante se tornó melancólico. El moreno negó lentamente con la cabeza._

_._

—_Lo siento, Sakura—inició—. No puedo quedarme—su voz a duras penas era audible._

_._

_Sin decir nada más que eso, el joven de cabellos ébano le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse sin prisa de ahí. _

_._

—_¡No!—gritó la pelirrosa—¡No te vayas! ¡Regresa, Sasuke-kun!—imploró, llorando amargamente. Al parecer él no la escuchaba y su silueta desaparecía paulatinamente entre la bruma._

_._

_Sakura se puso de pie como pudo y empezó a correr tras él, trataba con todas sus fuerzas alcanzarlo, pero era como si no avanzara ni un poco hacia él. Continuó corriendo y gritando su nombre hasta que lo perdió de vista._

_._

_Fue en ese preciso momento cuando alguien más la tomó de un brazo y la arrastró enérgicamente hacia atrás, hasta tirarla de espaldas al suelo._

_._

—_¿Creíste que podrías escapar de mí?—le preguntó con sorna, el cuerpo de Sakura se estremeció por completo. Estaba totalmente inmovilizada, ya que él se encontraba sobre ella—Eres una estúpida—espetó estoicamente. _

_._

_La pelirrosa soltó un grito ensordecedor, tan fuerte que parecía habérsele desgarrado la garganta al emitirlo. Un desmedido dolor se apoderó de ella al sentir como Daisuke clavaba sin piedad sus mortíferos colmillos en su cuello y su vida se escurría de sus manos._

.

.

.

Se levantó de un brusco sobresalto, casi gritando. Rápidamente se llevó las manos a la boca para acallar cualquier sonido, recordando que estaba en casa de sus padres. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, su cremosa piel se notaba pálida y perlada a causa de la fría capa de sudor que la cubría. Apretó los dientes y se encogió contra el respaldo de la cama mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas, haciéndose un ovillo. Ese sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla, había sido tan real. Era como si todavía sintiera esa despiadada mordida sobre su cuello. Llevó una mano distraídamente a dicha parte de su cuerpo y la frotó levemente, en verdad había sido sumamente doloroso, a pesar de que era sólo un sueño, y no quería, por ningún motivo, averiguar si en la realidad era igual de terrible.

.

Involuntariamente comenzó a rememorar algunas escenas de su pesadilla, oprimió con mayor fuerza sus piernas contra su torso para retener el temblor que sufría su cuerpo, Sasuke había aparecido en él, pero no había podido alcanzarlo a pesar de correr con todo lo que tenía. Luego ese chico, Daisuke, se había abalanzado sobre ella. Asfixió un sollozo en su garganta…

.

… Tenía miedo.

.

—"_No llores, Sakura… Por lo que más quieras, no llores. No llores"_—se repitió mentalmente, tratando de conseguir fuerzas de donde no las había, pues, sin poder evitarlo, esas malditas gotitas saladas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos verdes.

.

Y, una vez más, se sintió terriblemente patética.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe, Sakura-chan?—insistió otra vez. La joven de cabello rosa tomó un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

.

—Sí, okaa-san, estoy segura—reiteró la chica, con voz tranquila—. Estaré bien, no tienes de que preocuparte—añadió, fingiendo una sonrisa.

.

—De acuerdo, si tú lo dices—se resignó—. Eres tan testaruda como tu padre—comentó casualmente mientras sonreía, mas la alegría no le llegó a los ojos, pues había notado con facilidad la falsa sonrisa de su hija.

.

—Bueno, ya me voy—tomó de un trago lo que quedaba de su jugo y se levantó a dejar los trastes en el fregadero. Antes que los lavara, Yushiko la detuvo.

.

—Déjalo. Yo lo haré, hija—Sakura se limitó a asentir. Se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y salió de la casa.

.

La Haruno menor conducía pausadamente por las calles de la gran ciudad. Hizo una tenue mueca de asco, había hecho un sobrehumano esfuerzo para acabarse el desayuno, ya que no quería comer absolutamente nada, los nervios le habían quitado el apetito, pero no quería que su madre se preocupara aún más. Repentinamente se acordó de algo, tan abstraída y metida en sus pensamientos estaba que se le había olvidado por completo que tenía que ir a otro sitio antes. Se desvió de su camino, tomando otro rumbo. Necesitaba comprar algo primero.

.

Un rato más tarde se dirigía nuevamente a su destino original, cuando estaba casi por llegar lanzó una rápida mirada por el rabillo del ojo hacia el asiento del copiloto y vio fugazmente el _obsequio _que acababa de comprar. Al arribar al lugar aparcó el coche y bajó de él con su "regalo" en brazos, se quedó congelada unos instantes, mirando con detenimiento la elegante verja blanca que se hallaba abierta frente a ella. Gracias al nudo que se había formado en su garganta tragó saliva con un poco de dificultad y comenzó a avanzar, adentrándose en ese lúgubre sitio mientras se aferraba a eso que llevaba entre sus brazos.

.

Anduvo un poco por el camino empedrado cuando reparó en la presencia de dos personas que venían caminando en su dirección, iban de salida. Se detuvo al reconocerlos y esperó hasta que llegaron a ella.

.

—¿Sakura-chan?—preguntó una voz femenina, con un ápice de sorpresa. La mencionada hizo una leve reverencia.

.

—Ohayô, Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san—saludó cortésmente la chica de obres jade. Los aludidos respondieron con educación.

.

—Yo… Pensé que no vendrías—admitió sinceramente la Señora Uchiha—, como te mudaste a Konoha… Pues…

.

—Jamás faltaría—mencionó la pelirrosa—Así lo prometí.

.

—Sí—pronunció la morena, haciendo una mueca que se suponía debería ser una sonrisa—… Seguro que él estará feliz de saber que has venido a verlo—habló con voz apagada.

.

—Sí… eso creo—comentó quedamente Sakura.

.

—Bueno, no te entretenemos más—comenzó la ojinegra—Fue agradable volver a verte. Cuídate mucho, hija.

.

—Hai, ustedes también. Hasta pronto Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san.

.

El matrimonio Uchiha se encaminó a la salida nuevamente, Sakura se quedó ahí de pie y, sin poder impedirlo, se giró a observar como se alejaban. Su fino rostro de tornó nostálgico, podía recordar con vívida claridad la radiante y cálida sonrisa de la Señora Uchiha, la cual había desaparecido de su rostro sin dejar rastros desde _aquél_ día, ahora Mikoto mantenía un semblante apagado y una aura triste a su alrededor. En cambio el Señor Uchiha seguía conservando esa fría y calculadora expresión tatuada en sus facciones, sin embargo sus ojeras se notaban más pronunciadas y en sus ojos negros se podía entrever un deje de tristeza.

.

Dejó escapar el aire que contenía en sus pulmones y volvió a su camino. Pudo percibir como su corazón martilleaba en el interior de su pecho cada vez más deprisa al acercarse poco a poco a su destino. Mordió suavemente su labio inferior y se arrodilló en el suelo, sin importarle que su pantalón de mezclilla pudiera ensuciarse.

.

—Yo… lamento si he llegado un poquito tarde—se disculpó en voz baja y una lastimera sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

.

Tomó su obsequio y lo acomodó en el piso con cuidado; era un hermoso ramo de flores de cerezo.

.

—Pensé que te gustarían—musitó casi para sí.

.

Tomó un poco de aire y elevó su mirada, encontrándose con ése gélido trozo de roca sin vida frente a ella, sus cejas se juntaron débilmente, mirando ésa _lápida_ con un nombre tallado en ella. Pasó sus níveos dedos sobre la inscripción… Ahí decía claramente _Uchiha Sasuke_.

.

La respiración de Sakura se alteró ligeramente.

.

—Todavía no me puedo creer que ya no estés aquí… conmigo—inició lentamente—Quisiera… Quisiera c-contarte tantas co-cosas.

.

Se dio cuenta que algo cálido humedecía sus mejillas. Estaba llorando, sintió como las traicioneras lágrimas rodaban por su piel libremente, ni siquiera se había percatado en que momento había comenzado. La pelirrosa rió por lo bajo con ironía.

.

—Apuesto a que si me vieras te molestarías por lo debilucha y llorona que me he vuelto ¿Verdad?

.

Sakura apretó sus manos formando puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la presión. ¿Dónde estaban su valentía, determinación y fuerza?

.

… Al parecer se habían ido con él.

.

—Por Kami, soy _tan_ patética ¡Hasta yo siento pena de mí misma!

.

Los hombros de la muchacha comenzaron a tiritar a causa del llanto y el esfuerzo que realizaba por retenerlo. Entonces los recuerdos empezaron a mortificarla una vez más.

.

**-oOo-Flash back-oOo-**

**.**

Una linda pelirrosa de apenas 16 años bajó las escaleras de su casa y se dirigió a la sala lentamente. Estaba feliz, pues ese día Sasuke regresaba finalmente a Tokio y ella lo extrañaba muchísimo, a pesar de que el chico solamente había estado una semana en Kyoto. Se sentía emocionada, pero sobretodo impaciente porque él llegara. Aunque todavía era temprano y el camino era algo largo.

.

Sin saber que más hacer para entretenerse salió de compras, además su madre le había pedido de favor que trajera del supermercado algunos víveres. Más tarde regresó, tenía la esperanza de que Sasuke le marcara al celular mientras hacía las comprar, pero eso no sucedió. Le preguntó a Yushiko si él había llamado a casa, mas tampoco lo había hecho.

.

Se dijo a sí misma que no debía preocuparse, seguramente el pelinegro se había retrasado un poco, no obstante, los minutos fueron pasando, luego las horas, llegó la noche y no tenía noticias del Uchiha menor, y eso que normalmente la llamaba todos los días. Comenzó a alarmarse, de por si tenía un mal presentimiento oprimiéndole el pecho desde hace horas.

.

—Cálmate, hija—le dijo Yushiko—Ya verás que mañana Sasuke estará aquí. O si lo prefieres puedes llamar a su casa mañana temprano.

.

—Sí, ahora es muy tarde para llamar… No quiero despertar a Mikoto-san o a Fugaku-san—concordó la ojiverde, más su angustia no se desvanecía y su madre lo vio.

.

—Tranquila—repitió—, tal vez venía agotado por el viaje y se olvidó de llamarte—sugirió, pasándole un brazo por los hombros para abrazarla. Sakura suspiró—Mejor ve a dormir.

.

—Hai, hai—aceptó la chica, aunque estaba segura de que no pegaría un ojo en toda la noche—Hasta mañana, okaa-san.

.

—Descansa, hija—contestó, para luego darle un beso en la cabeza.

.

En efecto, Sakura no pudo dormir nada bien esa noche. A la mañana siguiente se levantó algo tarde y súper cansada, por suerte era fin de semana y no debía ir a clases. Se encaminó a la sala, aun en pijama, y se percató de que sus padres no estaban. Se sentó en el amplio sofá y, sin tener idea de porqué, encendió la televisión. Dejó el canal que estaba cuando de pronto la transmisión fue interrumpida por una de esas molestas noticias.

.

"Interrumpimos su programación regular por ésta noticia de última hora. Soy Umeko Inoue desde el lugar de los hechos…" inició la reportera peliazul, Sakura observó sin mucho interés la pantalla. La mujer se encontraba en una carretera rodeada de muchos árboles, casi parecía un bosque, al fondo se miraban unos policías.

.

La corresponsal empezó a hablar de un accidente o algo así, Sakura se limitaba a ver las imágenes del lugar, pues no prestaba atención a lo que decían. Tenía el codo apoyado en su rodilla y su mentón era sostenido por su mano, en una pose de aburrimiento.

.

—¿Pero qué…?—murmuró repentinamente. Subió el volumen del audio a la TV y elevó su rostro, enderezándose. Su sangre se había helado en sus venas al ver un convertible estrellado contra un árbol, pues ese automóvil plateado se le hacía escalofriantemente familiar. Puso toda su concentración en lo que se decía, ahora la tal Umeko entrevistaba a un grupo de cinco hombres.

.

"Sí… uno de nosotros escuchó un estruendo y luego unos gritos, parecía la voz de un hombre joven. Así que tomamos nuestras armas y salimos rápidamente hasta ahí" relataba un tipo de cabello algo canoso "Cuando llegamos vimos ése auto hecho añicos contra el árbol."

_._

"Fue cuando oímos algo entre el bosque, a ese lado de la carretera" empezó a decir otro, señalando el extremo izquierdo del camino "Nos dirigimos hacia allí y… lo vimos."

_._

"Dígame, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que vieron?" cuestionó la periodista.

.

"No sabría decirlo muy bien. Todo fue muy rápido" dudó el hombre "Sólo sé que era demasiado grande para ser un animal, pero no sabemos si era un hombre o una mujer, pues era muy tarde, solamente sabemos que estaba atacando a alguien que se hallaba en el suelo."

_._

"Al vernos huyó al interior del bosque" interrumpió un pelinegro, el más joven del grupo al parecer "Los demás comenzaron a perseguirlo mientras yo y Hiroshi-san" apuntó al peliplata "... Nos detuvimos un momento para ver al chico que estaba en el suelo. Tomamos sus signos vitales y ¡Estaba muerto! Tenía una gran herida en la frente y sangraba mucho. Lo tuvimos que dejar ahí y fuimos a ayudar a los demás a atrapar al asesino…"

_._

Sakura se había puesto de pie hace un rato, sentía que la cabeza comenzaba a punzarle. Era preciso que llegaran al grano de una vez, antes que se colapsara de los nervios.

.

"Según la descripción de los testigos y el registro del automóvil, el joven fue identificado como Uchiha Sasuke, un estudiante universitario de Tokio, de veinte años de edad que…"

_._

La vista comenzó a nublársele, sintió que los oídos le pitaban y que le faltaba el aire mientras el corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho y todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. A penas alcanzó a escuchar como su madre entraba a la casa y gritaba su nombre cuando todo se volvió negro. Había perdido el conocimiento.

.

**-oOo-Fin del flash back-oOo-**

**.**

Sakura sollozó más fuerte, puso ambas manos sobre su pecho y apretó la fina tela de su blusa entre sus dedos, encorvó la espalda tanto que su frente casi tocaba la tierra. Dolía… Dolía demasiado.

.

Al día siguiente, luego de desmayarse al escuchar aquella noticia, despertó completamente histérica en el Hospital de Tokio, estaba tan alterada y fuera de sí que tuvieron que subministrarle calmantes. Además debieron repetirle varias veces que aquella noticia era real y que no lo había soñado. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Después de sepultarlo en el Cementerio Ishikawa Sakura cayó en una severa depresión, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie y se confinó semanas en su habitación.

.

—¿Por qué, Sasuke-kun?—murmuró entrecortadamente—¿Por qué me de-dejaste?—un jadeo provocado por el llanto la interrumpió—Se suponía que nos… Casaríamos. Tú… Me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo… ¿Recuerdas?... ¡Lo prometiste!

.

Sakura no pudo seguir hablando, la voz se negaba a salir de sus labios y se limitó a continuar llorando ahí sola, desconsoladamente.

.

Dios, tanto sufrimiento no podía ser humanamente posible, hace mucho que habría terminado con todo esto. De hecho, los días que pasó encerrada en su cuarto luego del fallecimiento de Sasuke se planteó seriamente ir tras él, pero… Demonios ¡Era tan cobarde! No tenía el valor suficiente como para acabar con su propia vida. Recordaba a la perfección todas las veces en las que le había rogado hasta el cansancio a Sasuke por las noches que se la llevara con él a donde sea que estuviera ahora, pero, al parecer, él nunca la escuchó… o no quiso hacerlo…

.

Y la dejó ahí… consumiéndose día tras día por esos dolorosos sentimientos.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

* * *

Bueno… les advertí que estaría triste, me pregunto si alguien llegó a llorar por esto u_u naaah, no creo q sea pa tanto!...o sí? :S Etto… he estado algo depre estos días y he aquí las consecuencias T-T Espero que les haya gustado igual… oωoU ¿Qué? Por lo menos ya saben que pasó con Sasuke y Sakura, además que me tardé mucho menos esta vez jejejeje… No me maten! TuT Hubiera tardado al menos una semana menos, pues tenía el capi listo en mi cuaderno, pero me enfermé y entre la gripe y la uni no me dio tiempo de pasar el capi a la compu antes jejeje

Prometo que a partir de ahora el romance empezará a verse más y… no crean que el rollo de la muerte de Sasuke terminó ahí… aun hay cosas que Sakura no sabe muajajajajaja… nee, soy malvada ú_ùU

Ah, no sé que más decir por ahora, la cosa es que estoy en clases de nuevo y pues naah… Ya saben, sigan votando en el Poll de mi profile (Creo que lo cerraré en septiembre, así que aprovechen!) y lo de siempre… DEJENME MUCHOS REVIEWS!!! Joooooooo, pasamos los 200!! Buaaaaa! Gracias!!!!! No sería nada sin ustedes TTwTT Recuerden que no necesitan estar registrados en fanfictionNet para dejar un rr en mi fic ;P

Nee, nee, ahora espero que los rr lleguen a los 250 o no hay conti kukuku, ustedes pueden… casi siempre me dejan más jajajaja (Inner: si no dejan muchos muuuuuuuchos reviews los mato a todos!!!! Muaaaaaaaaaaaajajajajaja!!!) O_o I-inner?? ¡hace mucho que no amenazabas así! (Inner: bueh… me tenías muy reprimida! Pero no te dejaré controlarme ò_ó Libertad!!! òOó ¡¡Conquistaré el mundo y secuestraré a Sasuke!!) NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!!!! Oye! Ya te pasaste, en serio! *la toma a la fuerza y le tapa la boca* jejeje, no le hagan caso, está medio loquita! … "aunque eso último me gustó muajajaja" Bue… me largo antes que mi inner se altere… aún más… :S No sé ni que preguntar hoy, así que sayo!

PD: temo que estoy sufriendo un "pequeño" bloqueo con "Rumores ¿Verdad o mentiras" T-T Trataré de escribir aunque sea alguito pa ese fic D:

Respuestas a los anónimos:

Aiko-Chan: hola! Grax x tu rr! Seee… Daisuke es tremendamente sexy xD espero q me dejes tu opinión sobre la conti! Sayo!

Hechicera7: O_O kya!! Hola!! Q genial verte por aki! Me alegra q te animaras a pasar x mi FanfictionNet! Q súper q te guste el fic, espero tu opinión sobre el cap! Sayo!

Juli: Hola! Me alegra q te gustara n_n espero tu opinión sobre el capi! Sayo!

Nadeshko-hime: hola! Grax x el rr! Me alegro q te siga gustando el fic. Perdón x la tardanza u_uU espero tu opinión sobre el cap! Cuídate!

Nehez-uchiha: grax x comentar! Genial q te gustara :D sayo! Espero tu opinión!

Sxsynxh: hola! Grax x el rr! Me alegra q te emocione saber q pasará en el próx n_n espero tu opinión sobre el cap! Sayo!

Shanty-Chan (n_n): hola! Grax x el rr n_n me alegro q te gustara! Con que eres mi fan eh? Asu… me siento halagada n//n espero tu opinión sobre el cap! Sayo!

Hanuka-tama-chan: hola! Grax x comentar! Genial q te guste, espero tu opinión sobre el cap de hoy. Sayo!

Kakii chii!: hola! Grax x el comentario n_n me alegro q te guste! Espero tu opinión sobre el cap! Nee, le atinaste a como… Hmm… tres preguntas!... pero no te puedo decir cuales aki xq todo mundo se da cuenta xD bueh… cuídate! Espero leerte pronto, sayo!

Asukasoad: hola! Lamento la tardanza… grax x tu rr! Hum, quien sabe, tal vez eso sea xD… quizás algo le dice inconcientemente q no la ataque jejeje espero tu opinión sobre el cap! Sayo!

Mikaty: hola! Grax x el rr! Espero tu opinión sobre el cap! No te preocupes, procuraré q pronto haya aunque sea un roce romántico entre la parejita n//n sayo!

Julieta: hola! Q genial q te animaras a comentar! Nop, no eres "juli" xq ella apareció luego xD espero q me des tu opinión sobre el cap! Y sobre tus preguntas… ya se sabrá… aun no puedo contestar eso ejejejeje gomen u_uU cuídate! Sayo!

Cynthia: hola! Grax x el rr! Espero tu opinión sobre el cap! Sayo!

Mailu-fan Rioko001: hola!! Grax x el rr! aw~ q lindo q seas mi fan TωT espero q te gustara el cap y me dejes tu opinión sobre él! Sayo!

Chocolatito: hola! Grax x el rr! Espero tu opinión sobre el capi n_n y sí, no hay muchos fics buenos sobre vampiros… es una verdadera lástima u_uU… cuídate! Sayo!!

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Nena-uchiha22

Crystal Butterfly92

Tsunade-hime94

BlessTheDevil

HiiRuKii-cHaNn

Angel-Darck

Natsumi511

Aiko-chan

Hechicera7

Juli

Nadeshko-hime

Nehez uchiha

Sxsynxh

Shanty-Chan (n_n)

...hanuka—tama-chan

Kakii chii!

Asukasoad

Mikaty

Julieta

Cynthia

Mailu-fan Rioko001

Chocolatito

xKristenx

blossom999

marjugagu

FLOX

sasuke9529

lili-little-witch

Asumi Tokugawa

Sysa12

Tania56

Poly-Uchiha

Tsukisaku

Chelsea272

Sasuke-glamour

Milfeulles

EdiitH

Cherryflower5

Bella-uchiha1

Candygirl-chan

The-Vampire-MCR

Setsuna17

NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_


	8. Pequeña esperanza

**Summary: **-"¡¿Cómo que eres un...?!"- gritó la chica, mirando como sus ojos negros se tornaban rojo sangre y sonreía, de una manera casi macabra y a la vez sensual, mostrando sus blancos dientes-"¿Acaso tienes miedo, Sa-ku-ra?". SasuSaku/AU

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero este fanfic es todo mío. (Estoy pensando seriamente en echarme un viajecito a Japón y ayudar a Kishi con el manga y que lo termine en SasuSaku XD)

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, foros, diarios, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Este fanfic está sola y exclusivamente disponible en ésta Web. Si ven alguno de mis escritos en otra Web, les agradecería infinitamente que me lo hagan saber :)

* * *

**\*/ÄmÄmÐΦTē ēn ļÄ ΦŞ****cŨ****rϊÐÄÐ\*/**

"Amándote en la oscuridad"

**By: rioko001**

* * *

.

.

Capítulo VII: Pequeña esperanza. 

.

.

.

.

Efectivamente, había sido un duro fin de semana. Sakura liberó un profundo suspiro, dejando escapar todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones, mientras cerraba cansinamente sus ojos verdes; finas ojeras se podían entrever bajo sus obres, los cuales se notaban ligeramente hinchados y le ardían un poco, gracias a todas las lágrimas que habían derramado. Se arrellanó mejor en el sofá de su sala y tomó un buen sorbo del café cargado que acababa de preparar. Su cuerpo necesitaba una dosis de cafeína con urgencia, sino seguro que se desvanecería, estaba extremadamente agotada. Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre un reloj que colgaba de la pared. Se supone que debería estar en la universidad, pero el domingo en Tokio se le había hecho imposible levantarse de la cama, tenía el ánimo por los suelos y sólo deseaba estar sola, sus padres la habían comprendido y le dejaron descansar tranquila. Por eso no había regresado sino hasta hoy lunes por la mañana, sabiendo que sin importar cuán rápido condujera no lograría llegar a tiempo a Konoha para las clases; aunque para ser sinceros, no le importaba mucho que se diga, no estaba de humor para estar escuchando a sus profesores y hacer trabajar su cerebro, el cual por ahora se encontraba hecho papilla.

.

Una hora más tarde, luego de terminar su amargo café y darse una relajante ducha, se sentía mucho mejor. Observó la hora en su móvil y decidió que lo mejor sería ir a trabajar, puesto que aún tenía tiempo, no podía faltar de nuevo –como el viernes- y lo más recomendable, a su juicio, era salir de la casa antes de perder la cabeza por estar encerrada en esas cuatro paredes. Era preciso distraerse un poco.

.

Con esa idea ocupando sus pensamientos, se quitó en albornoz y se vistió con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una bonita blusa roja de amarre al cuello y unas sandalias simples del mismo color. Se miró al espejo e hizo una mueca de leve desagrado ante la imagen que éste le devolvió, optó por maquillarse un poco más de lo normal para intentar cubrir los vestigios de su falta de descanso. Una vez que terminó de arreglarse, salió de su hogar y se fue en su automóvil rumbo al magnánimo centro comercial de Konoha.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sakura soltó un gran bostezo, una lagrimilla se asomó por el rabillo de uno de sus ojos. Al parecer el efecto de la enorme cantidad de cafeína que había consumido ya estaba pasando, tenía unas ganas de dormir indescriptibles, además hoy casi no había clientes en la tienda y eso contribuía mucho a su creciente aburrimiento. Vio la hora por enésimas vez y lloró internamente, aún faltaban un par de horas para que concluyera con el trabajo de hoy. ¡Lo que daría por tirarse en su cama en esos momentos!

.

—Eh, Saku… No te ves muy bien, ¿Sucede algo?—escuchó que le decía Temari, sacándola de su estupor.

.

—La verdad no dormí muy bien anoche—excusó con una desganada sonrisa.

.

—Hum, eso veo—comentó la rubia, estudiado con la mirada el rostro de la Haruno—¿Por qué mejor no vas a casa y descansas?—sugirió, al darse cuenta que Sakura iba a negarse se apresuró a agregar:—Ve tranquila, yo te cubro. Además se nota que estás exhausta.

.

Sakura suspiró, derrotada.

.

—De acuerdo, si tú insistes—empezó, luego sonrió suavemente a la Sabaku—Gracias.

.

—No es nada. Nos vemos mañana, Sakura.

.

—Hasta mañana, Temari—contestó, para luego salir del lugar.

.

Apenas se puso en movimiento, su somnolencia se disipó un tanto. Pasaba por las variadas tiendas del centro comercial, con dirección a las escaleras mecánicas, cuando una en particular llamó su atención: una librería. Se quedó de pie frente al local mientras que una extraña curiosidad asaltaba sus pensamientos. Pensó que no sería mala idea conseguir algún buen libro para entretenerse y decidió ingresar en el lugar, que a simple vista se notaba que albergaba una vasta cantidad de libros de todo tipo.

.

—Bienvenida—saludó cordialmente el dependiente de la librería, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era un chico alto, de piel pálida, cabello corto en un tono chocolate muy oscuro y ojos negros, bastante bien parecido—¿Buscas algo en especial?—indagó, dejando de lado el libro que leía antes que ella entrara, parecía ser de psicología humana o algo así.

.

—La verdad, no. Sólo quiero ver si hallo alguno que me interese—respondió Sakura, sonriendo tenuemente. El joven le resultaba agradable.

.

Todavía con esa sonrisa de niño bueno en los labios, el moreno le deseó suerte en su búsqueda y Sakura se paseó por los numerosos estantes, encontrándose con una infinidad de libros excelentes en el proceso.

.

Mientras exploraba entretenida unas de las tantas estanterías, un libro en particular captó especialmente su atención. Se quedó absorta, observándolo: era negro, en la portada se mostraba una hermosa rosa blanca, cuya pureza era manchada levemente por un líquido carmín brillante; al fondo se apreciaban las borrosas figuras de un hombre y una mujer, estaban frente a frente, sus labios casi se rozaban por la cercanía; en la parte superior estaba el título, con letras doradas y elegantes.

.

—«Immortal Addiction»—leyó quedamente Sakura, ensimismada.

.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, aparentemente se trataba de una novela y, si sus suposiciones eran acertadas, se trataba ni más ni menos que de una sobre amor _vampírico_. Mordisqueó con nerviosismo su labio inferior, mas no pudo resistir la implacable tentación y sacó el enigmático libro del anaquel. Se fijó que ése ejemplar era el último que había, miró el nombre de la autora –escrito en letras más pequeñas en la parte baja de la carátula-, no se le hacía familiar, pero aún así no le interesó y se encaminó a la caja, donde el joven castaño la atendió de nuevo.

.

—¿Tuviste suerte?—inquirió él, Sakura se limitó a asentir.

.

—Me llevaré éste—informó, dándole el libro para que lo registrara.

.

El chico lo cogió y elevó ambas cejas al ver de cual se trataba. Luego miró a la pelirrosa y sonrió.

.

—Buena elección, éste ejemplar ha sido muy solicitado, y eso que la autora es muy reciente. Es sumamente… entretenido—comentó mientras registraba la compra.

.

—Vaya, no lo sabía. Simplemente llamó mi atención—confesó, después le entregó la cantidad que costaba el libro.

.

Bueno, también había que sumarle el hecho de que ella había tenido un pequeño encuentro con uno de esos seres sobrenaturales…

.

Uno devastadora y letalmente sexy, debía admitir.

.

El dependiente desapareció tras una puerta, con la excusa de ir a buscar algo con lo que envolver el libro. Sakura se quedó ahí esperando, miró a su alrededor distraídamente y vislumbró a un chico de cabello castaño claro, con unos lentes oscuros pequeños cubriendo sus ojos, que ordenaba los estantes. Seguramente trabajaba allí también.

.

—¡Con que aquí estabas!

.

La Haruno se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz de repente. Giró sobre sus talones para encarar a dicha persona, que por cierto la había asustado.

.

—¿Ino?—murmuró Sakura, extrañada de verla—¿Qué haces aquí?

.

—Fui a buscarte y la chica que trabaja contigo me dijo que te habías marchado, cuando pasaba por aquí vi tu pequeña cabeza rosada, así que entré—explicó rápidamente, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido—¿Se puede saber por qué no fuiste a clases hoy?

.

—Pues, yo…

.

—Aquí tienes—interrumpió el moreno, tendiéndole el libro ya envuelto a la ojiverde.

.

—Gracias—contestó, tomando dicho objeto.

.

El muchacho, al reparar en la presencia de Ino, se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa afable.

.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, lindura?

.

La Yamanaka enfocó su mirada en el chico al escucharlo, se sonrojó violentamente al verlo y recordar cómo la había llamado. Agachó la mirada, quedándose muda de la vergüenza. Sakura, al notar la tensión en el ambiente, tomó a Ino y le dijo al joven que venía con ella, para después salir de la librería como una exhalación. Una vez fuera, la rubia de coleta pudo respirar con normalidad, mientras que el ojinegro se preguntaba qué había significado todo aquello, así que decidió recurrir a uno de sus libros a ver si lograban sacarlo de dudas.

.

—¿Estás bien, Ino?—interrogó la pelirrosa. La chica de ojos azules inspiró profundamente antes de contestar.

.

—¡Kya! Es el chico más lindo que he visto en la vida—exclamó extasiada, cerrando sus manos en puños a la altura de la barbilla—Definitivamente, debo venir a verte aquí más seguido.

.

—Oh, y yo que pensaba que te gustaba Kiba—mencionó con fingida inocencia.

.

—¿Kiba?—repitió tontamente—¡Agh! ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Con ése chico perro no voy ni a la esquina, frentona!—rezongó indignada. Sakura estalló en carcajadas.

.

—Tranquila, cerda. Sólo bromeaba—alegó divertida.

.

—Más te vale—amenazó la Yamanaka, recelosa—Bueno, ¿Qué tal si vamos por uno de esos capuchinos helados con chocolate y me cuentas qué tal te fue?—sugirió. A la pelirrosa se le hizo agua la boca al imaginarse la cremosa bebida de café.

.

A este paso terminaría adicta a esas cosas.

.

—Me parece bien… Pero no será mucho tiempo ¿Eh?, que estoy agotadísima.

.

—Sí, sí, sí, lo que digas, frente de marquesina.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Un rato más tarde, Sakura entró a su hogar y se quitó a tirones las sandalias, tiró las llaves sobre una mesita que estaba junto a las escaleras y, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, se dejó caer sobre el cómodo sofá beige de su pequeña, pero reconfortante, sala de estar. Por poco Ino no la deja ir, tuvo que jurarle que hablarían luego en la universidad, puede que la rubia gozara de unas energías inagotables, sin embargo ella estaba que se moría del sueño. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo seguía despierta. Sopesó la posibilidad de levantarse e ir a preparar alguna cosa para cenar, pero la verdad no tenía mucha hambre y la idea de ir a su cuarto y desparramarse sobre su suavecito y cálido colchón se le hacía mil veces más tentadora, así que optó por eso último.

.

Al llegar a su habitación, dejó el libro sobre la mesita de noche –otro día lo leería-, se despojó con parsimonia de su ropa y se envolvió en su pijama: unos pantalones cortos verde lima y una blusa de tiras del mismo color. Se tumbó en la cama luego de apagar la luz y se cubrió con el edredón, cerrando los ojos fatigadamente. Una sensación extraña le recorrió la espalda, haciendo que se removiera incómoda y se tapara un poco más con las cobijas. Decidió ignorarlo y ocuparse en dormir para recuperar fuerzas.

.

—"_Mañana debo asistir a clases"_—se recordó desanimada, no le apetecía, pero tenía que hacerlo.

.

Con ese pensamiento rondando su cabeza, se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

El gélido viento nocturno meció sus oscuros mechones, los cuales desprendían delicados destellos azulados cuando los alcanzaba el resplandor de la luna. A pesar de lo frío de la brisa, su rostro continuó impasible. Se encontraba sentado en el tejado de una casa, observando con extraña atención la vivienda de enfrente, más específicamente a una de las ventanas del segundo piso, o más bien el balcón. Las cortinas estaban replegadas al costado, por lo que le ofrecían una visión completa de la habitación.

.

Sin importar la distancia que lo separaba de la casa vecina y la oscuridad en la que se hallaba sumergida dicha alcoba, sus ojos eran capaces de ver nítidamente a la joven que, a juzgar por su acompasada respiración, ya había conciliado el sueño. No entendía muy bien por qué, pero había estado contemplándola desde ahí desde que la había visto llegar a casa, y, en ese tiempo, había presenciado más de lo que esperaba. Su mirada se oscureció al recordarlo, algo se había encendido en su interior cuando la había mirado sacarse –con torturadora lentitud- la ropa que llevaba puesta. No sabía qué demonios tenía esa humana, pero era algo que lo incitaba a acercarse a ella, algo indecible. Había percibido esa inconmensurable "atracción" desde el día en que la había visto por primera vez. Jamás había experimentado tal sensación, mucho menos por un ser humano. Él era prácticamente un témpano de hielo, no comprendía porque extraño motivo ella…

.

¡Maldición! Había tenido un deseo casi irrefrenable de saltar a su balcón cuando la había admirado casi desnuda frente a sus ojos.

.

Resopló iracundo ante el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Cerró sus ojos azabaches y pasó las manos por su rostro, alborotando levemente el cabello ébano de su flequillo. Orientó su mirada a la chica de melena rosa una vez más. Una sonrisa altanera se dibujó en sus finos labios al rememorar la manera en que el delicado cuerpo de ella se había estremecido ante su mirada cuando estaba despierta. Al parecer era bastante sensible a ese tipo de cosas.

.

Finalmente, se puso de pie y con un ágil salto bajó sin el más mínimo inconveniente del techo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y comenzó a andar tranquilamente por el andén.

.

De todas formas, hoy le tocaba _beber_ algo.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Los días fueron pasando con la lentitud y la monotonía habitual. Sakura golpeteaba de forma inconsciente su cuaderno con la punta del bolígrafo mientras ella, y los demás estudiantes en el salón, aguardaban a que llegase el siguiente profesor. Observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo Hinata repasaba sus apuntes y, luego, vio cómo Ino soplaba el mechón de cabello rubio que caía sobre el lado derecho de su rostro mientras que con una mano sostenía su barbilla, se notaba a leguas que se moría del aburrimiento. Y eso no era de extrañar, ese día se sentía especialmente largo y deprimente. De pronto, la maestra Kurenai ingresó en el aula, sacándoles de su letargo, todos dejaron de hacer lo que sea que hacían y prestaron atención cuando la mujer de cabellera oscura dio inicio al tema que abordarían en la clase ese día.

.

Sakura inspeccionó con la mirada a la profesora atentamente y luego se encogió incómoda en su asiento; hasta ahora se había fijado bien en el color rojizo en los irises de Kurenai-sensei, los cuales hoy le parecían especialmente escalofriantes por la simple y llana razón de que le recordaban a _otro_ par de ojos… Pero _aquéllos, _a diferencia de los de la catedrática, eran de un rojo más intenso, un rojo _sangre_: los penetrantes y fríos obres carmesíes de Daisuke, al cual, por cierto, no veía desde hace unas dos semanas o más. Hecho que, la verdad, agradecía profundamente.

.

Recordó las veces que se había visto obligada a pasar caminando frente a la residencia de ese chico, ahora siempre apresuraba el paso al ir por ahí y no se atrevía a echar ni un solo vistazo a la vivienda, no como antes que se quedaba como boba observando la misteriosa edificación.

.

Tragó saliva al sentir el nudo que se formaba en su garganta ante el recuerdo de sus amenazas la noche en que había osado seguirlo, aquella en la que le había revelado que era un…

.

¡Por Kami-sama! No era capaz ni de pensar en eso sin que se le erizara hasta el vello más íntimo de su cuerpo.

.

Sí, le temía.

.

Le temía demasiado.

.

Pero, lo que más horror le daba era el indecible deseo que la consumía por dentro…

.

Deseaba acercarse a él.

.

Su mandíbula se tensó. Eso no era nada bueno. Sabía que debía mantenerse lo más lejos que le fuera posible de él.

.

—"_Él no es Sasuke, estúpida"_—se espetó a sí misma, cruelmente—_"No puedes arrojarte a los brazos de cualquiera que se le parezca. ¡Supéralo de una maldita vez!"_

_._

Cerró los ojos con dolor.

.

Si tan solo fuera tan sencillo como sonaba olvidar el desmesurado vacío que había dejado en su vida y corazón la pérdida de Sasuke.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Entre la universidad, el trabajo y sus amigos, otro mes pasó volando frente a los ojos de Sakura.

.

Ya había anochecido hace unas pocas horas, los faroles y las luces de los automóviles iluminaban las calles de Konoha, atestadas por la típica multitud de un viernes por la noche. La joven de melena rosa había optado por salir a caminar un rato para poder despejar la mente y estirar las piernas. Habían sido días atareados gracias a los exámenes, pero por suerte ya habían finalizado y ya podía respirar con tranquilidad. Había estado tan ocupada que ni siquiera había empezado a leer el libro que compró sobre vampiros, y con las ansias que tenía de ojearlo aunque sea un poco, sin embargo tenía los ojos realmente cansados de tanto estudiar esos colosales libros de texto y folletos… Tsunade-sama era algo exagerada al soltarles semejante cantidad de información en sus clases. Y los demás profesores no se quedaban atrás. Pero bueno, por algo estaba estudiando en una de las mejores universidades de Japón la pesada carrera de Medicina. No podía ni debía quejarse.

.

Cuando se encaminaba de regreso hacia su hogar un rato después, un desconocido se atravesó súbitamente en su camino. Todavía le faltaban varias cuadras para llegar a casa y justo hoy se le había ocurrido la -nada- inteligente idea de tomar el camino menos transitado…

.

_**¡Hurra Sakura, tienes hasta para regalar! **_Le dijo irónicamente esa molesta vocecilla en su cabeza. Sakura ignoró su comentario.

.

La pelirrosa se sobrecogió al ver la lasciva sonrisa en los labios del hombre y como sus ojos marrones parecían desnudarla.

.

—Vaya, nena, ¿Se puede saber qué haces tan_ sola_ en una noche como ésta?—comentó el tipo de cabello castaño rojizo, con esa retorcida sonrisa aún plasmada en sus facciones.

.

Temiendo lo peor, se alejó un paso de él, instintivamente. Su pulso se aceleró frenéticamente y la sangre se tornó hielo en sus venas al observar como la sonrisa del chico se ampliaba al haberse percatado de su gesto de miedo. Cuando el tipo se disponía a acercarse más a ella, Sakura apenas podía moverse, las piernas le temblaban ligeramente y él disfrutaba al ver sus reacciones. Pero, justo cuando ella creía que estaba perdida –pues estaba segura que si corría la alcanzaría sin problemas-, una voz resonó a sus espaldas, rompiendo el silencio.

.

—Te recomiendo que te alejes de ella—expresó estoicamente una profunda voz masculina.

.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Sakura y se giró, conmocionada, a ver de quién se trataba, encontrándose con el mismísimo Daisuke. Sus obres esmeralda se abrieron desorbitadamente, no podía creer que estuviese ahí. Admiró la atemorizante mirada que el pelinegro le dirigía al castaño, a pesar que su rostro se conservaba inmutable. Escuchó un gruñido exasperado proveniente del otro sujeto y, al verlo, notó la furiosa mirada que le dedicaba al azabache.

.

Sakura tragó con pesadez. Aparentemente no se conocían, pero entonces ¿Cómo podían mirarse de esa manera tan terriblemente hostil y fulminante?

.

—Oye tú—habló el ojinegro, ella volteó al percatarse que se refería a ella.

.

Sentía como si el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca en cualquier instante al hallarse totalmente vulnerable frente a esos dos hombres. Se dio cuenta que él chico de cabellos negros no apartaba su ruda mirada del castaño.

.

—Deberías ser más fuerte y no mostrar con tanta facilidad tu miedo ante los demás, eso sólo logra divertirles y saber que tienen poder sobre ti; demuestras tu debilidad y se aprovechan de ello.

.

Sakura creyó que el pulso se le había detenido de un momento a otro y a la vez acelerado descontroladamente cuando escuchó eso. Se quedó pasmada, con los ojos clavados sobre el pelinegro. El joven de cabello castaño comenzó a alejarse del lugar, Daisuke lo imitó segundos después, marchándose en la misma dirección sin prisa alguna y sin lanzar una sola mirada a la chica. Ambos desaparecieron en el horizonte.

.

La ojijade experimentó un dejávù.

.

Esas mismas palabras se las había dicho Sasuke una vez, cuando la había defendido de unos chicos que la estaban molestando. Aquella fue la primera y última ocasión en la que fue testigo de la hostilidad que podían transmitir los bellos y usualmente cálidos ojos del Uchiha. Ahora se daba cuenta que ésa mirada se asemejaba de manera sorprendente a la que Daisuke había mostrado hace poco.

.

Entonces lo supo…

.

Un pequeño sentimiento de esperanza renació en su corazón, y una imperiosa necesidad de conocer la verdad la invadió por completo.

.

… Daisuke y Sasuke tenían que ser la misma persona.

.

Y era el momento de comprobar si ese presentimiento era acertado.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

* * *

Hola, espero que les gustara. Al fin pude subirlo! Dios, lo tengo escrito como desde hace dos semanas, pero no he tenido suerte estos días… me ha pasado una de las peores cosas que me podrían pasar en la vida!!: me han quitado el internet!!!!!!! TTOTT Ahorita estoy en un Cyber, no sé por cuánto tiempo no tendré internet en casa, no sé si es temporal o definitivo! Además no puedo estar viniendo a cada rato al cyber. Mi computadora se averió de nuevo y de nuevo fue culpa de mi ototo-baka!! ¬¬# ¡Estoy a punto de suicidarmeeeeeeeeee!........ ehh, ok, eso no ¡Pero me siento tan frustrada! Prácticamente no puedo leer nada y eso me molesta! Dx

En fin, no seguiré narrándoles mi trágica vida de adolescente frustrada TTuTT Veré si me da el tiempo para responder a todos sus reviews del capi anterior *Rio se truena los dedos, preparándose para escribir a la mayor velocidad que pueda y viendo con determinación marca Gai-sensei el monitor de la PC xD*. Nuevamente, no tengo que preguntarles… ando apurada jejejee hay me cuentan sus teorías sobre lo que podría pasar en el próximo cap nOn

Ahorita actualizaré "El secreto de una madre" jojojojo

¡Espero sus comentarios! Son el mejor pago que puedo recibir y les agradezco de todo corazón cada uno de ellos n.n ¡Gracias por su apoyo! (inner: que los reviews lleguen a los 290! Ò_ó Ya saben que pasará si no lo hacen!! Muajajajaja!) Etto… no creo que sea necesario que les amenaces, siempre me dejan muchos rr! oωoU (inner: calladita te vez menos feita ¬¬ además mejor me aseguro que cumplan! Ò_Ó) ……… (Inner: o.ó ¿?) Si me disculpan un momento… debo asesinar a mi _dulce _inner *Tic psicópata en la ceja* ¿¡CÓMO QUE MENOS FEITA!? ¿¡¡INSINUAS QUE SOY FEA, INNER-BAKAAAA!!? *Rio sale corriendo tras una inner aterrada*

Ahora unas preguntitas:

*¿Qué pasará ahora? La pregunta de siempre :P

*¿De qué irá el libro que compró Saku? ¿Será apto para menores? XD

*¿Qué hará nuestra pelirrosa para saber si Sasuke y Daisuke son la misma persona?

*¿Saku terminará adicta al café? O.ó xD

*¿Y qué se traía el tipejo ese para osar mirar de esa forma a nuestro vampirito-sexy consentido? ¬¬

*¿Daisukito dejará de ver por la ventana y entrará de una vez al cuarto de Sakura? xD

Ok, ok… ya estoy desvariando, mejor dejo de preguntar tonterías jajajajaja.

Respuestas a los anónimos:

Lila: hola! muchas gracias por tu rr! Hahaha no puedo creer que leyeras tanto en solo tres días! O_O impresionante D: Me alegro que te animaras a leer mi fic a pesar que no esté terminado hehe y que me dieras y primer rr, gracias! Espero que disfrutaras el capi y me digas que tal está ¿Oki? Cuidate!!

Juli: hola, gracias por dejar rr! Espero que te guste el capi y me des tu opinión sobre él. Cuidate!

deb0_debi: hola, me alegra que te gustara y me dejes un rr n.n! No te preocupes, falta muy poco para saber la verdad sobre Sasuke! Y obvio que terminaré el fic, no te preocupes, lo terminaré por mucho que me cueste! :) Por cierto, tu msn no me aparece en el rr, al dejar links y e-mails debes separar cada palabra para que FanfictionNet lo muestre Pasaré por tu metro cuando pueda :D espero tu comentario sobre este capi! Bye!!

Dom: hola, mil gracias por el rr! Me alegra que te gustara mi fic TuT espero tu opinión sobre el capi :D ¡sayo!

Kagomesaku: hola, muchas gracias por tu rr, estoy contenta porque te gustara mi fic n.n ¿Lloraste? Omg…todos tenemos nuestros días sensibles ._. Espero tu opinión sobre el capi ¡cuidate!

kakii chii!: hola, gracias por el rr!! Espero que el capi te guste y me digas que tal :D te cuidas!

Pame: Gracias por el rr! Espero q me des tu opinión sobre el capi de hoy n.n chao!

Mikaty: gracias por el rr! Me alegra q te gustara :D espero tu comentario! Chao!!!

Midoheiji: genial q te encante mi fic! :) espero tu opinión sobre el capi! Cuidate!!

Nissa-sama: gracias por el rr hehehehe nuuuu, no le hagas eso a sasukito! Es demasiado sexy pa eso! xD espero tu opi sobre el cap! Chao!!

sweet_arlequin: hola! awwww, gracias por el lindo rr!! Me alegra muxo q te guste mi fic!! Y sí, daisuke es seeeeexy xD seguro en el prox cap les podré revelar muxo sobre la noche de la muerte de Sasuke :) no te preocupes, ahorita mismo actualizo "El secreto de una madre", espero tu opinión sobre este y ese también xD ¡cuidate!

dany_black: gracias por el rr! :D espero q te guste el cap y me digas que tal está! Sobre tu link, no puedo usarlo, no aparece completo Dx esque FanfictionNet los borra si no separas cada palabra, q molesto ¬¬U ¡cuidate n.n!

chocolatito: hola, gracias por el rr!! Gomen por hacerte llorar u.u me alegro que te gustara el cap anterior y espero tu opi sobre este :D ¡chao!

Tsukisaku: tomodachi!! No e aclarado ni el diez por ciento de tus dudas? :S vaya! Spero tu rr hahahaha cuidate muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo!!! Chao!!

aiko-uchiha: hola, muchas gracias por el rr! Jejeje gracias a kami no me e enfermado de nuevo XD espero tu opi sobre el cap!! Cuidate y muxa suerte!!

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

MilfeulleS

lili-little-small-witch

Yuuai Haruno

-Sakuritah-

asukasoad

aiko-uchiha

setsuna17

Asumi Tokugawa

blossom999

Poly-Uchiha

candygirl-chan

natsumi511

hechicera7

Tsukisaku

sasuke9529

chocolatito

The-Vampire-MCR

Cherryflavor5

dany_black

ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY

Mikaty

sweet_arlequin

Nissa-sama

midoheiji

pame

kakii chii!

NEHEZ-UCHIHA

Kagomesaku

Marjugagu

Katari-chan

BlessTheDevil

Dom

Juli

Ivel

Jess8911

deb0_debi

lila

Bella O'Shea Swan

NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_


	9. Irrefrenables impulsos

**Summary: **-"¡¿Cómo que eres un...?!"- gritó la chica, mirando como sus ojos negros se tornaban rojo sangre y sonreía, de una manera casi macabra y a la vez sensual, mostrando sus blancos dientes-"¿Acaso tienes miedo, Sa-ku-ra?". SasuSaku/AU

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero este fanfic es todo mío. (Estoy pensando seriamente en echarme un viajecito a Japón y ayudar a Kishi con el manga y que lo termine en SasuSaku XD)

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, foros, diarios, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Este fanfic está sola y exclusivamente disponible en ésta Web. Si ven alguno de mis escritos en otra Web, les agradecería infinitamente que me lo hagan saber :)

_**N/A: **__El capítulo contiene un ligero lime (Situaciones de cierta tensión sexual)._

* * *

**\*/ÄmÄmÐΦTē ēn ļÄ ΦŞ****cŨ****rϊÐÄÐ\*/**

"Amándote en la oscuridad"

**By: rioko001**

* * *

.

.

Capítulo VIII: Irrefrenables impulsos. 

.

.

.

.

Seguía a ese chico de cabello castaño rojizo por la acera, en silencio y a una distancia prudencial, aunque claro que no era por miedo ni mucho menos, sino como precaución. No era recomendable que alguien lo viese cerca de él, y menos luego de lo que planeaba hacerle. Entornó peligrosamente sus ojos ónice y una aviesa sonrisa curvó sus labios; ese pobre idiota no viviría lo suficiente como para volver a contemplar la luz del sol.

.

Ya había firmado su sentencia de muerte…

.

Recordó los acontecimientos que lo habían llevado hasta este punto; Estaba andando por ahí sin nada en particular en lo que gastar su tiempo, caminando sin prisas por los techos de los edificios de la ciudad, cuando detectó en la brisa nocturna el inconfundible aroma de aquella extraña chica de cabello rosa. Por mera inercia, y con cierta curiosidad, se aproximó a la orilla de la azotea del pequeño edificio en el que estaba para buscarla con la mirada abajo, en el andén. Sin embargo, apenas la había localizado cuando otro olor, que le resultaba en sumo desagradable, alertó todos sus sentidos. Justo como temía, no se había equivocado… Pudo ver claramente como un tipo desconocido interceptaba a Sakura. Dejándose arrastrar por sus instintos, había saltado calle abajo, y había, de cierta manera, ayudado a la mujer que tan "molesta" se le hacía. Además, como lo había pensado, aquél castaño no era humano y él podía imaginarse a la perfección sus intenciones con la muchacha.

.

Sí, era bastante absurdo y raro en alguien como él el haber salvado a un ser humano, en otras circunstancias no le habría importado para nada y hubiese pasado de largo, pero no había podido contenerse. Ahora unos incontrolables deseos de descuartizarlo le invadían, y no quería saber porqué e igual no interesaba mucho el motivo, pues estaba seguro de que sería extremadamente _divertido_.

.

Finalmente, el otro joven se internó en un deshabitado callejón, Daisuke lo imitó y entró en dicho lugar también, hallándose cara a cara con el castaño, el cual se había detenido del otro extremo y ahora lo veía con gesto amenazante. El pelinegro le dedicó una indolente mirada.

.

—¿Quién te has creído para interrumpir mi _cacería_?—cuestionó el de cabellos cafés, el azabache no se molestó en responder, sólo rodó los ojos con obvio fastidio—. Has de saber que, con esto, has violado el acuerdo que los tuyos tienen con nosotros, vampiro.

.

—¿Y crees que me interesa?—manifestó, desinteresado en el asunto. El otro presente frunció el ceño.

.

—Pues debería—replicó entre dientes—. Nosotros aceptamos "deshacernos" de los cadáveres de las personas a las que ustedes atacan, así ambos nos alimentamos y los humanos ni se enteran de lo que pasa—sonrió retorcidamente.

.

Claro, y esos humanos pasaban a engrosar las extensas listas de personas desaparecidas y que, desde luego, jamás serían encontradas… Ni siquiera sus huesos se hallarían.

.

—Pero también acordamos que no interferiríamos en la cacería de nadie, y tú, _chupasangre_, has interrumpido la mía sin más.

.

Daisuke cerró los ojos un segundo, sonriendo con socarronería.

.

—Te equivocas, _perro sarnoso_—corrigió, devolviendo el insulto. El castaño lo miró con rabia—, el que ha interrumpido en la cacería del otro eres tú.

.

El aludido alzó una ceja, confundido y sin terminar de creérselo.

.

—¿De qué diablos hablas, si yo la he visto primero?

.

—Hmph, de nuevo estás mal—aseguró con sorna—. Quien la ha visto antes soy yo. Ella es mi presa y tú no tienes derecho a pretender quitármela.

.

—Si así fuera, ¿Por qué sigue viva?—interrogó, receloso.

.

—Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo.

.

—Da lo mismo—declaró, sonriente—, igual acabaré contigo por interferir. Tienes suerte de que hoy no haya luna llena, pero aún así no eres una amenaza para mí.

.

—Me parece que te crees demasiado y me has subestimado. Es uno de los grandes defectos de tu especie: tienden a tener poco cerebro—se burló, con desdén—. Y déjame aclararte que tú eres el que está de suerte, pues hoy me siento lo suficientemente benevolente como para darte una muerte rápida.

.

—Por favor, no digas ese tipo de estupideces. No eres más que una asquerosa sanguijuela con delirios de grandeza.

.

—Uhm… acabas de perder tu opción a una muerte rápida e indolora, pulgoso—sonrió de forma casi siniestra, mostrando una hilera de blancos dientes, mientras sus irises se tornaban completamente rojos— Te haré pagar tu osadía—juró segundos antes de que ambos se lanzaran el uno contra el otro.

.

Los dos eran conscientes de que sólo uno saldría con vida de ese enfrentamiento.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Ya era nueve de noviembre y el lunes llegó para Sakura al fin. No es que se muriese de ansias por ir a la universidad, no la odiaba pero tampoco le era agradable tener que levantarse temprano y asistir, aunque ese no es el punto. Cuando las clases llegaron a su término ese día, cerca de las dos y treinta de la tarde, la Haruno se despidió de sus amigas y se encaminó al sitio que realmente le interesaba en esos momentos: la hemeroteca.

.

Desde el encuentro que había tenido con "Daisuke" el viernes, había estado sumamente inquieta. Entró ansiosa por la puerta de vidrio, el recinto era bastante amplio, poseía varias mesas donde los alumnos se sentaban a leer, un refrescante aire acondicionado enfriaba el ambiente en los días calurosos y unas doce computadoras con servicio a internet gratuito para los estudiantes de la Universidad de Konoha, además de ser el alberge de cientos de revistas y periódicos perfectamente archivados. Sakura torció el gesto. No había tenido suerte, puesto que todos los ordenadores estaban ocupados y nadie tenía pinta de soltar el suyo en un buen rato. Se acercó al mostrador, resignada.

.

—Quiero los periódicos de octubre del 2007, por favor—pidió al encargado.

.

El señor, luego de buscar en el respectivo anaquel, regresó con un libro rectangular bastante grande, forrado en cuero negro, el cual recopilaba todos los periódicos de la fecha mencionada. La joven de ojos verdes le dio las gracias y se fue a sentar a una mesa desocupada, cargando con el libro sin el menor problema, ya que, si bien era grande, no era muy grueso y pesado que se diga.

.

Antes de abrirlo, la muchacha se quedó mirando la oscura carátula del texto un momento. Si no hubiera aire acondicionado, seguro que ya estaría sudando, la sangre corría con frenesí por sus venas. Tomó una bocanada de oxígeno y lo abrió, comenzando a buscar la fecha exacta que necesitaba. Se quedó de piedra al hallar el respectivo periódico y ver que lo que investigaba estaba en primera plana.

.

«_3 de octubre del 2007… Joven universitario es asesinado mientras se dirige a Tokio._»

.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo un terrible nudo formarse en su garganta. Había encontrado justo lo que buscaba. En esa página se mostraba una foto de un precioso VMW plateado, estrellado contra un árbol al costado de una desolada carretera y, más abajo, la fotografía de su dueño.

.

Sasuke…

.

Desde que aquello había ocurrido hace dos años, el tema del asesinato de Sasuke se había transformado en un completo tabú para ella, no se había atrevido a indagar en nada que pudiera tratarse de eso, sino hasta ahora.

.

Respiró hondamente y, armándose de valor, comenzó a leer el artículo sin importar lo mucho que le doliese. Tenía que saberlo todo, tal vez algo se le había escapado antes… algo imprescindible.

.

Iba como por la mitad de la noticia, hasta ese entonces todo lo plasmado en ella lo sabía, pues lo había escuchado vagamente en televisión la mañana en la que se enteró de la muerte de su novio. De pronto, sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par y sus labios se entreabrieron, estaba totalmente conmocionada. Repasó esa línea en particular sobre el papel, asegurándose de que realmente estuviera ahí y que no había visto mal. Pero no, ahí estaba.

.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto?—balbuceó, estupefacta.

.

Una gélida gota de sudor rodó por su cuello, hasta perderse en su escote, y percibió como le comenzaba a punzar la cabeza.

.

En menos de diez minutos ya se encontraba subiendo apresuradamente en su automóvil. Con un ligero temblor en las manos, puso en marcha el vehículo y empezó a manejar a una velocidad mucho mayor a la que acostumbraba usar. Sus ojos verdes se humedecieron, y sintió dentro de sí un sentimiento muy parecido a la furia. Se sentía traicionada. Cuando frunció el entrecejo, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

.

Alguien le debía una muy buena explicación.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, Ino salió de una de las numerosas tiendas del centro comercial de Konoha, cargando una bolsa que contenía ropa nueva. Comenzó a caminar con dirección a las escaleras eléctricas sin apuro alguno. Hubiera querido que Sakura la acompañase para darle su opinión crítica sobre su nueva indumentaria, pero había optado por no mencionarle nada a la Haruno, ya que su amiga había actuado extraño toda la mañana y al finalizar las clases había salido como alma que lleva el Diablo rumbo a la hemeroteca de la universidad. No podía imaginarse los motivos causantes del estado de ansiedad que presentaba Sakura ese día, ni qué buscaba en la hemeroteca, ya se lo preguntaría en otra oportunidad, cuando la pelirrosa estuviera más sosegada. Algo le decía que por ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era no agobiar a Sakura con sus preguntas, no era un buen momento, suficiente tenía con sus problemas como para que ella estuviese interrogándola a cada tanto.

.

Pensaba en sus cosas distraídamente cuando, de pronto, chocó contra alguien y su bolsa de ropa cayó al suelo.

.

—¡Ay, no! ¡Lo siento mucho!—se disculpó atropelladamente, demasiado avergonzada como para atreverse a levantar la vista hacia el rostro de la otra persona y recogió su paquete antes que él o ella pudiera decir algo.

.

—No, perdóname tú… No miré por donde iba—alegó, dejándole en claro que se trataba de un chico. La rubia estaba por irse e ahí cuando él la vio con mayor atención—. Espera, ¿Te conozco?

.

Ino alzó la mirada, encontrándose con un par de ojos negros que la veían inquisitivamente. Era un chico moreno, al cual reconoció enseguida. Se trataba del dependiente de la librería en la que había hallado a Sakura hace más o menos un mes.

.

—¡Ah, claro! Eres la chica linda que andaba con la muchacha de pelo rosa en la librería—comentó como si nada, sonriendo con naturalidad.

.

La Yamanaka sintió su rostro arder, era como si a ese chico no le importase en lo más mínimo decir lo que realmente pensaba.

.

—Me llamo Sai, ¿Y tú?—continuó el joven, sin borrar su expresión de amabilidad.

.

—Ino—respondió ella, sonriéndole de vuelta con suavidad.

.

—¿Te parece bien si te invito a un café?

.

La de ojos azules elevó una ceja mientras celebraba de emoción en su fuero interno el que ese joven tan apuesto mostrase interés en ella.

.

—Sí, me parece bien—aceptó, con una sonrisa más amplia.

.

El moreno asintió satisfecho y ambos se encaminaron a la cafetería más cercana, comenzando a entablar conversación para irse conociendo poco a poco.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy!—comunicó en voz alta la mujer ante los insistentes toques del timbre mientras se dirigía a abrir la dichosa puerta, un tanto molesta por la falta de paciencia de la persona que estaba del otro lado. Cuando vio de quien se trataba, se quedó de piedra un instante—¿Sakura-chan?—farfulló, atónita al notar la expresión en el rostro de su hija; sus mejillas estaban atiborradas de lágrimas, mas la mirada en sus ojos jade rozaba la ira.

.

—Madre… ¿Me puedes explicar qué rayos significa eso de que el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun nunca fue hallado?—soltó bruscamente, sin tacto alguno y con una mirada acusadora.

.

Los ojos marrones de Yushiko se abrieron en sobremanera, no fue capaz de disimular su asombro. De repente, bajó la vista al suelo y se hizo a un lado, dándole a entender a Sakura, sin necesidad de palabras, que quería que entrara a la vivienda. Las dos mujeres de cabellos rosados tomaron asiento en la sala, una frente a la otra. La menor observaba a la mayor con expectación y semblante en extremo serio. Llevada por la confusa mezcolanza de diferentes emociones que la embargaban, Sakura había hecho lo primero que se le había ocurrido; ir a Tokio a hablar cara a cara con su madre, pues consideraba que era la única que podía explicarle el asunto, además sabía que ese tema era demasiado delicado como para ser discutido por teléfono. Luego de un corto lapso de tenso silencio, la señora Haruno le confesó totalmente apenada que, en efecto, en el cementerio Ishikawa no estaba sepultado el cuerpo de Sasuke. En realidad, sólo se trataba de una tumba alegórica en honor a él, donde habían metido fotos suyas y ese tipo de cosas que lo representaban cuando estaba con vida, algo meramente simbólico. No habían querido comentarle nada al respecto para no herir sus sentimientos, para que ella pensara que por lo menos ahí estaba Sasuke… o lo que había sido él. No creyeron que fuese necesario decirle la verdad.

.

La Haruno de obres verdes tuvo que admitir, para sus adentros, que si hubiera sabido antes que Sasuke nunca había sido encontrado, se habría sentido indiscutiblemente destrozada. No habría podido soportarlo. Saber que él "estaba ahí" le había servido de cierto consuelo.

.

—¿Esto lo saben los señores Uchiha?—inquirió Sakura, con un leve atisbo de indignación en la voz, sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Aunque, más que una pregunta, era casi una afirmación.

.

Yushiko asintió afirmativamente con un gesto de la cabeza, apesadumbrada, y sin el valor suficiente como para encarar a su hija.

.

—Ellos sufrieron muchísimo cuando no lo encontraron, Sakura—comentó tristemente, recordando el abatimiento y el colapso nervioso que tuvo Mikoto al enterarse, y como el usualmente frío Fugaku lloraba en silencio, abrazando casi con desesperación a su esposa—. Tu padre y yo no queríamos que tú sufrieras lo mismo, así que decidimos que lo mejor era no decirte nada… En verdad siento mucho que te enterases de esta forma. Lo lamento, hija.

.

Sakura tomó una gran bocanada de aire y suspiró pesadamente, en un intento de relajare.

.

—Tranquila, okaa-san—le dijo con suavidad, tomando de las manos a su madre. Yushiko alzó la mirada, acongojada. Sakura le mostró una sonrisa sutil y algo cansada, pero sincera después de todo—… Los comprendo. Gracias, de todas formas, su intención fue buena.

.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan—agradeció, aliviada. Abrazó a la joven de ojos verdes y ésta le devolvió el gesto.

.

Sakura no cabía en su asombro, hasta el momento todo parecía indicar que Daisuke y Sasuke eran el mismo. Sin embargo, ahora demasiadas preguntas inundaban sus pensamientos a un ritmo frenético. ¿Por qué él no la recordaba? ¿Qué había sucedido exactamente la noche de su accidente, hace dos años? ¿Había estado todo ese tiempo en Konoha? Y, lo más importante… ¿Cómo había terminado por convertirse en _eso_?

.

Esperaba poder descubrir las respuestas a todas y cada una de sus incógnitas pronto, sino temía que acabaría por volverse completamente loca a este paso. Aunque debía admitir que ahora se había extendido en su interior un sentimiento conciliador y la herida en su corazón parecía empezar a dar señales de estarse cerrando poco a poco, al saber o por lo menos suponer, si es que estaba en lo correcto, que Sasuke aún estaba en este mundo, no de la misma forma, pero al menos aún había esperanza.

.

Lo único que debía hacer era recordarle quién era él… Y lo que ella significaba en su vida.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

A eso de las ocho de la noche, Sakura entró en su hogar. Se quitó los zapatos y subió directo a su recámara cansinamente. Soltó todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones en un sonoro suspiro al ingresar en su alcoba y, luego, se dejó caer con languidez sobre su mullida cama. Cerró los ojos un momento, habían sido muchas emociones en un solo día y su cuerpo no daba para más, era preciso dejar de darle vueltas al asunto –por ahora- y descansar. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

.

Giró sobre el cómodo colchón, quedando de costado, y algo sobre la mesa de noche llamó su atención; era el libro que había comprado semanas atrás. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y tomó el paquete, recordando que no había tenido tiempo de abrirlo siquiera, y rasgó el papel que lo envolvía hasta encontrarse nuevamente con la enigmática portada de la novela. Casi había olvidado cuan ansiosa estaba por leerlo, pero el volver a contemplar la imagen de la carátula reavivó su interés. Lo abrió en una página cualquiera y lo hojeó someramente unos segundos.

.

Cerró de golpe el texto, sintiendo como si sus mejillas se estuviesen quemando, mientras su pulso se aceleraba apresuradamente.

.

—No puede ser—murmuró agitada, con el rostro ruborizado por completo.

.

Debía ser una broma… ¿¡Una novela _erótica_!?

.

Por todos los cielos, nunca se había atrevido a leer algo parecido y, al ser su primera vez, la había alterado en sobremanera.

.

_**Vamos, ya tengo dieciocho años, ¡Puedo leer algo así!**_, manifestó su lado más pervertido, quejándose de lo mojigata que se estaba comportando.

.

Sakura, en un ataque de moral, depositó el libro sobre la mesita de noche y se cruzó de brazos, mirando en otra dirección, pretendiendo no volver a tomarlo.

.

_**¡Já! Sabes que te mueres por leerlo.**_

.

—"_No, no soy ninguna depravada y no leeré algo así"_—se negó a sí misma, enfurruñada.

.

_**¡No te hagas la santurrona y tómalo de una buena vez!**_

.

—"_Estúpido lado inner"_—rezongó mentalmente la chica, cerrando los ojos un instante y con un tic nervioso en la ceja.

.

En contra de su buen juicio, sus ojos se dirigieron, sin poderlo evitar, hacia donde el dichoso libro de romance vampírico erótico descansaba, provocándola. Sin conseguir reprimirse por más tiempo, lo cogió con avidez y empezó a leerlo atentamente desde el prefacio, con unas ansias muy mal disimuladas.

.

Para cuando llevaba leídos ya unos tres capítulos, se sentía totalmente acalorada. Su piel le daba la impresión de estar ardiendo en llamas y se le hacía un tanto complicado respirar con normalidad… Eso sin contar con unas leves pulsaciones que estaba sufriendo su entrepierna. Se mordió el labio inferior y luego inspiró hondamente, en un intento de calmarse. Dejó el libro sobre la mesita otra vez. Más tarde lo continuaría, ya que era bastante extenso.

.

¿Para qué negarlo? El condenado estaba buenísimo. La trama era fantástica y los personajes eran en sumo atrapantes, de inmediato se había sentido identificada con la protagonista humana, y en cuanto al vampiro… inevitablemente le recordaba a cierto pelinegro sexy que nunca lograba sacar del todo de su cabeza. Estaba completamente segura que el éxito de esa novela tenía mucho más que ver con la historia en sí que con las parte explícitas de ésta, aunque eso no quería decir que ésas escenas fuesen malas, tenía que aceptar que sin duda eran magníficas, excitantes y… ¡Dios! Si continuaba pensando en eso terminaría aún más alterada si cabe.

.

Después de unos cortos minutos de permanecer en la misma posición, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, habiéndose decidido a tomar una ducha para poder relajarse. Dejó el pantalón de mezclilla que anteriormente andaba puesto sobre una silla y, antes de entrar por la puerta del baño, se sacó la blusa y la tiró al suelo sin miramientos.

.

Cuando su piel desnuda tuvo contacto con la fría agua de la ducha, percibió un ligero escalofrío y como la tensión de sus músculos iba menguando, su cuerpo entero empezaba a relajarse y a recuperar su temperatura usual.

.

Realmente, lo necesitaba.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Chasqueó la lengua, molesto. De nuevo se había permitido sucumbir ante su "debilidad" y había subido al tejado de esa casa, sólo para ver a esa mujer otra vez. Se puso de pie, apretando los dientes y sintiéndose extraño, además de furioso consigo mismo por no saber contenerse apropiadamente. Una vez más había sido testigo de más de lo que debería ver, ya que si fuese un humano cualquiera a esa distancia no podría mirar con la nitidez con la que podía hacerlo –ya que la calzada y el andén eran bastante amplios- como la chica se desnudaba despreocupadamente en el interior de su habitación, sin siquiera imaginarse que era observada.

.

Sus puños se crisparon con fuerza y trató de hacer uso de todo su autocontrol e irse de ahí cuantos antes, para no cometer ninguna estupidez de la cual poder arrepentirse luego, no obstante, su cuerpo parecía negarse rotundamente a marcharse de ese lugar por ahora.

.

Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, se dejó llevar por esos irrefrenables impulsos que lo cegaban. Bajó a la calle raudamente y, sin que alguien pudiese enterarse, ya había saltado con increíble facilidad al balcón, como si de una sombra se tratase. Ingresó en la habitación, sabiendo que ella no estaba ahí por el momento, ya que la había visto entrar a lo que parecía ser el baño. Recorrió con una curiosa mirada toda la estancia, fue cuando sus ojos se encontraron con un extraño libro sobre la mesa se noche. Lo tomó y estudió la carátula con la vista un instante. ¡Claro! Era el libro que ella había estado leyendo antes de salir de la alcoba. Se dispuso a revisarlo un poco, para averiguar de qué iba exactamente y porqué ella parecía estar tan interesada en leerlo.

.

Entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que era mientras una ladina y casi imperceptible sonrisa curvaba sus finos labios.

.

En ese preciso momento, Sakura regresó a la habitación, quedándose de piedra al descubrir al chico ahí dentro. Daisuke enfocó su mirada en ella sin la menor preocupación; su femenino cuerpo se hallaba cubierto solamente por una corta toalla blanca, su nívea piel era recorrida por numerosas gotitas de agua y su rostro reflejaba cuan sorprendida estaba. La sonrisa del joven de ojos azabaches se amplió, con cierto ápice de malicia.

.

—No deberías leer éste tipo de cosas—comentó el pelinegro. Ella se alarmó y enrojeció fuertemente al notar lo que sostenía entre sus pálidas manos el chico: su libro—… Pueden envenenarte la mente—añadió, con esa fascinante sonrisa aún en sus labios.

.

Cuando se dio cuenta, la tenía apresada entre la pared y su cuerpo. Sakura juraría que se la había detenido de golpe el corazón cuando un suave gemido suyo era acallado por la boca del de cabellos negros.

.

Al caer en la cuenta al fin, sus obres jade se abrieron desorbitadamente.

.

Por Kami-sama… ¡¡La estaba _besando_!!

.

Pronto se halló sobre la cama, con él encima de su cuerpo, besándola con ímpetu. Sakura estaba en shock, como si todavía no fuese plenamente consciente de lo que sucedía, su corazón latía desbocado en su interior, amenazando con salirse de su pecho en el momento menos esperado. Cuando sintió sus fríos labios sobre la delicada piel de su cuello, todo su ser se estremeció… No sabía muy bien si era por miedo o por placer, o quizá ambos.

.

—E-espera—jadeó débilmente la pelirrosa, el ojinegro se detuvo un momento y la miró a los ojos con cierto reproche. Sakura se encogió sobre sí misma, intimidada—¿Qué… Qué planeas ha-hacerme?

.

Él se limitó a sonreír socarronamente, sin llegar a contestarle.

.

—¿Tú qué crees, Sakura?—le cuestionó divertido, para luego abrirle de un tirón la toalla, dejando sus senos completamente descubiertos.

.

Sakura ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa.

.

Ciertamente… Había dejado _muy_ en claro lo que pretendía hacer.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Sí, lo sé… soy mala xD ¡Lo dejé en lo mejor! Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir… sólo disculparme por la demora, espero que el capi haya valido la espera uωuU Ya estoy de vacaciones (Y sin internet todavía ¬3¬), así que mientras más pronto lleguen a los… hum… 335 reviews (seeeeh!! xDDDD) más pronto me tendréis por aquí, actualizando (que da más ánimos cuando los reviews llegan rápido ¬ω¬) Ah, por cierto… Síp, en este fic los licántropos no son lo que se dice "lobitos adorables" ¡Comen gente, por Dios! ¬¬ Como los hombres lobo originales xD

Además, como no tengo internet, me es más complicado actualizar… la señora dueña del ciber que queda por mi casa es una floja de lo peor ¬¬ ¡A cada rato tiene cerrado el puto ciber, que fastidio! Y tener que estar pidiendo permiso a mi mamá para ir allá… ufff, que lata! Òωó si tenía este capi escrito como desde hace unas dos semanas atrás TTuTT

Ah! ya tengo Facebook, si quieren me agregan: mi nick es "Rioko Uchiha" y la pik de mi perfil es la misma que tengo en mi avatar de aquí en fanfiction jejeje

Espero que les gustase este capi y me regalen unos lindos reviews **cara de angelito xD**

¡Se cuidan! nωn ¡¡Y que pasen un grandioso fin de año!!... y que se la pasaran genial en navidad xD ¡Sayonara!

Ahora unas preguntitas:

*¿Qué pasará ahora? La pregunta de siempre ¬3¬

*¡¿Habrá lemon en el próximo capítulo?! (Me imagino que todas dirán que sí xD)

*¿Se esperaban que fuera un hombre lobo el que quería atacar a Sakura? (Me parece que muchas pensaban más bien en otro vampiro jejeje)

*¿Creen que Sakura sea virgen aún? O.o

*¿Qué tal estuvo el capi? :3

Ok, ya ni sé qué preguntar ¿Se nota? xD

Respuestas a los anónimos:

Karem: hola! gracias por el review nωn me alegro que te guste el fic, y que Sasuke-kun sea vampiro xD espero que te gustase el capi de hoy y me dejes tu opinión plasmada en un review oωo ¡Sayo!

Svarta Dam: Hola! me alegro que la historia te guste, te agradezco el review oωo! Espero que te gustara el capi y seguir contando con tu apoyo! Sayo!!

Antonella: hola!! me alegro mucho de que te quedaras enganchada a mi fic xD y me gustó tu review *o* (me reí cuando leí eso de "de ti depende que no quede calva" xDDD que gracia! xD) espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y que el capi te haya gustado nωn ¡¡Sayo!!

#haruno-fan#: hola! muchas gracias por dejar review nωn espero que disfrutaras el capítulo! Nos leemos, sayo!

Hechicera7: gracias por comentar! Espero que te gustara el capi! Chao!!

Pame: hola! gracias por tu review, espero que la demora también haya valido la pena esta vez uωuUU ojalá te gustara el capítulo, sayonara!!

Ivel: hola amiguita!! Ya sabes que me alegra enormemente que te guste mi fic…. Y aun más que me dejes reviews siempre xDD te extraño, pitu-chan TωT ¡cuidate mucho! TKM! Sayo!!

…Haruka—tama-chan: holas!! Muchas gracias por dejar review! Espero que te guste el capítulo y me dejes tu opinión, sayo!!

Mikaty: hoola!! Muchas gracias por tu review ;ω; me encantó! Seeee, yo también prefiero la actitud de Daisuke, porque es más como la del verdadero Sasuke xD es tan sexy *¬*!!! Espero que te haya gustado el capi, que no te hayas olvidado de mi fic y que me siguas brindando tu apoyo nωn cuidate mucho, sayo!! Y que viva el SasuSaku (DaisuSaku xDDD)

Asukasoad: hola!! me alegro que te gustara el capi 7 y espero que este haya sido de tu agrado también :D espero tu opinión! Sayo!

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

HarunoSakura-Chan1

Karem

-Akemi Uchiha-

Jess8911

Lagrimas de Medianoche

Svarta Dam

Akari Asakura

Nena linda 15

Nathy Uchiha

Antonella

#haruno-fan#

Hechicera7

Candygirl-chan

Pame

M-Manakel-K

-Sakuritah-

Cereziito

Katari-chan

Ivel

Tania56

xKristenx

Poly-Uchiha

Ves104

Blossom999

Nadeshko-hime

Sasuke9529

…haruka—tama-chan

Mikaty

bellaO'SheaSwan

oOHana-ChanOo

tsukisaku

ShadoOwEsmerald

Asumi Tokugawa

Lilu the Little witch

NEHEZ-UCHIHA

Asukasoad

Bella-uchiha1

Cherryflavor5

Setsuna17

MilfeulleS

Lila-sama

NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_


	10. Sucumbiendo ante la tentación

**Summary: **-"¡¿Cómo que eres un...?!"- gritó la chica, mirando como sus ojos negros se tornaban rojo sangre y sonreía, de una manera casi macabra y a la vez sensual, mostrando sus blancos dientes-"¿Acaso tienes miedo, Sa-ku-ra?". SasuSaku/AU

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero este fanfic es todo mío. (Estoy pensando seriamente en echarme un viajecito a Japón y ayudar a Kishi con el manga y que lo termine en SasuSaku XD)

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, foros, diarios, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Este fanfic está sola y exclusivamente disponible en ésta Web. Si ven alguno de mis escritos en otra Web, les agradecería infinitamente que me lo hagan saber :)

_**N/A: **__Porque ustedes lo pidieron, el capítulo contiene Lemon xD_

_

* * *

_

**\*/ÄmÄmÐΦTē ēn ļÄ ΦŞ****cŨ****rϊÐÄÐ\*/**

"Amándote en la oscuridad"

**By: Rioko001**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Capítulo IX: Sucumbiendo ante la Tentación. 

.

.

.

.

Sakura simplemente no cabía en su asombro. No podía creer que eso en verdad estuviese pasándole y no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar. Cuando se halló con "Daisuke" dentro de la habitación, sintió como si el corazón se le fuese a salir por la boca en cualquier instante. Y más aun cuando él se atrevió a besarla sin miramientos. Su cuerpo entero se había estremecido cuando sus labios y los del chico habían entrado en contacto, cada fibra de su ser convulsionaba ante el sensual roce de su boca sobre su sensible piel.

.

Percibía una emoción incontenible que le oprimía el pecho y le dificultaba respirar con normalidad, además de que las puntas de sus dedos estaban muy frías y su abdomen se había tensado un poco.

.

Hace mucho tiempo que no se había sentido así.

.

Él, entre tanto, estaba fascinado. Había descubierto con grata satisfacción que los labios de esa mujer eran increíblemente deliciosos, invitadores… Tiernos. Despertaban algo dentro de él que le era imposible de explicar, como si una corriente eléctrica le hubiese recorrido por completo. Aunque tenía la extraña sensación de haber vivido algo así antes, no sabía cuándo, dónde, ni con quién, tampoco si era real o sólo producto de su imaginación. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que se había vuelto adicto a los labios de ella, tan suaves como la seda y tan peligrosos como el más irresistible de los pecados.

.

Era como si sus besos casi llenasen ese vacío que lo había acompañado desde el primer instante de su existencia, esa necesidad de algo que no sabía muy bien qué era, como si algo le faltara.

.

Se hallaba totalmente atónito por todo lo que acababa de descubrir. Y se sorprendió anhelando más de ella, mucho más.

.

Se había perdido en el mismo momento en el que se había aventurado a saborear el dulce manjar de su boca, desde que había probado la tersura de sus rosados labios y su exquisito sabor. Sabía que ya no tendría la fuerza suficiente para detenerse, a pesar de que fuera eso lo más sensato. Había sucumbido ante la tentación y ya no tenía manera alguna de escapar de ésta.

.

Sakura enrojeció más que nunca y contuvo el aire dentro de los pulmones cuando él, de forma inesperada, le hubo despojado de la toalla que apenas cubría su desnudez. Como acto reflejo, tapó sus senos inmediatamente con sus manos, sintiendo los alocados latidos de su corazón y la sangre correr con frenesí por sus venas, abrasando su llameante piel como si se tratase de lava hirviendo. Pudo sentir, avergonzada, como su sexo empezaba a reaccionar ante la creciente excitación de la cual era presa su cuerpo.

.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar torcer levemente el gesto, fastidiado. ¿Qué caso tenía negarlo?, se había quedado como idiota un momento, admirando los pechos de la joven; del tamaño perfecto, ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeños. Estaba seguro de que cabrían a la perfección en sus manos. Parecían tan cremosos y apetecibles a la vista que ansiaba probarlos, además de estar adornados por unos pequeños pezones rosas, completamente erectos, que lo llamaban a gritos y le rogaban tomarlos.

.

Era algo realmente curioso que, aun a sabiendas de que podía tomarla a la fuerza y sin mucho esfuerzo, ya que se trataban de una simple y débil humana, no hacía amago de proceder de esa manera. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza el abusar de ella.

.

No podría hacer algo así.

.

Sakura tragó saliva con cierta dificultad, como si un nudo le cerrase la garganta. ¿Acaso se habría desmayado a causa de una hemorragia nasal por estar de pervertida leyendo aquel libro y ahora, inconsciente, se estaba imaginando todo eso?

.

—N-no estarás hablando e-en serio, ¿Verdad?—rió nerviosamente la chica, sintiendo la boca seca.

.

—Hmph, ¿Por qué no?—replicó él, arqueando una ceja.

.

Antes de que Sakura tuviese el tiempo suficiente para alegar algo, él le apartó las manos, dejando sus pechos al descubierto una vez más, y las sujetó con una de las suyas para luego alzarlas por encima de la cabeza de la pelirrosa.

.

Sakura tuvo que recordarse cómo respirar, a causa del nerviosismo que la embargaba, mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían. Cuando el muchacho de ojos azabaches se acercó a su rostro, casi rozando sus labios, creyó que no podría aguantar tanta presión y que el corazón terminaría por fallarle.

.

—¿O acaso tú no quieres?—le cuestionó, sonriendo ladinamente.

.

La Haruno apartó la mirada en seguida, azorada a más no poder.

.

¿Qué quería que le respondiera? ¡Si con costo podía pensar con claridad!, la cercanía de él no hacía otra cosa que despertar implacables e incitantes sensaciones en todo su ser. Además, estaba segura que si decía que no, su voz no sonaría lo suficientemente firme y convincente. Y él, por su parte, sabía a la perfección que las reacciones del cuerpo de ella desmentirían completamente sus palabras si llegaba a negarse. Sakura lo deseaba, por mucho que se propusiese ocultarlo. Era evidente.

.

—Uhm… Eso pensé—afirmó el muchacho.

.

Sin esperar un segundo más, volvió a besar el delicado y blanco cuello de la chica de ojos verdes, mientras que su mano libre le retiraba la toalla que aun cubría parte de su anatomía, dejándola totalmente desnuda. Comenzó a acariciar su tersa piel femenina, memorizando cada deliciosa curva de su cuerpo. Sakura Haruno era preciosa, lo supo desde el instante en el que se fijó verdaderamente en ella. Su belleza era tan pura, tan genuina, que había sido un total fracaso el tratar de huir de ella y la irrefrenable necesidad de hacerla suya.

.

Cuando el pulgar de su mano rozó fugazmente uno de sus pezones, Sakura gimió por lo bajo, deseando más sin darse cuenta. Instintivamente, su espalda se arqueaba en dirección a chico, casi frotándose contra él sin pretenderlo. Al percatarse de ello, el moreno sonrió con suficiencia.

.

Al fin ella se estaba dejando llevar.

.

Sakura, mientras tanto, empezaba a desesperarse. Intentó desasirse del agarre con el que el muchacho tenía apresadas sus muñecas firmemente. Necesitaba tocarlo. Ansiaba más de él.

.

Daisuke, notando con facilidad ese detalle y estando enteramente convencido de que ella ya no trataría de escapar de él, la soltó. La de cabellera rosada no perdió el tiempo y se dedicó a la tarea de deshacerse de la molesta ropa que aún cubría al joven, con unas ansias mal disimuladas.

.

Cuando el bien formado torso de él quedó al descubierto, la Haruno se deleitó explorando cada centímetro de su marmórea piel. El estómago plano, la cintura delgada y tan masculina, los hombros anchos, esos bíceps que dejaban sin aliento… ¡Por Dios! Era tan hermoso que Sakura creyó que estaba a punto de desmayarse de deseo. Era tan bello como lo recordaba. Y quizá aun más. Sus caricias se vieron interrumpidas cuando percibió como la húmeda boca del pelinegro comenzaba a degustar sus pechos. Sakura jadeó, excitada, sintiendo su lengua rozando su pezón mientras una de sus manos se ocupaba de atender su otro seno.

.

No sabría decir con exactitud en qué momento lo despojó de las prendas que todavía le quedaban al azabache, pues estaba perdida en las embriagadoras sensaciones que sus dedos, acariciando de manera excelsa su área más sensible, le provocaban en todo su ser. Era algo simplemente indescriptible, exquisito, único… Casi mágico.

.

Sin embargo, cuando sintió la punta del miembro del muchacho presionando su entrada, un atisbo de lucidez la hizo reaccionar aun por encima del éxtasis que experimentaba.

.

—¡N-no!—lo detuvo de imprevisto.

.

El chico bufó por lo bajo. Ella había empujado la cadera hacia atrás, alejándose un poco de él.

.

—¿Ahora qué?—inquirió, ansioso por poseerla de una vez.

.

Sakura, que respiraba irregularmente gracias a lo alterada que se encontraba, se sonrojó por completo.

.

—Es que, yo… Hum…—comenzó a decir, azorada.

.

Luego de un par de balbuceos sin mucho sentido por parte de la chica, el pelinegro sonrió ladinamente.

.

—Lo sé… Eres virgen—aseguró, para asombro de la pelirrosa, la cual lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos.

.

—¿¡A-acaso lo recuerdas, Sasuke-kun!?—exclamó con una sonrisa en los labios que no fue capaz de contener.

.

El de cabellos negros no se molestó en corregir el modo en el que lo había llamado. De hecho, Sakura llevaba diciéndole así todo el tiempo que tenían ahí.

.

Todavía recordaba cómo, hace dos años atrás, había estado a punto de hacer el amor con Sasuke. No obstante, ella lo había detenido antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. Y no es que no lo deseara, es sólo que en ese entonces ella tenía apenas dieciséis años de edad y él con sus veinte años tenía, obviamente, sus necesidades. Pero ella moría de miedo, sus amigas le habían contado que la primera vez dolía muchísimo y que, a veces, hasta se podía sangrar.

.

«_No te preocupes, no es nada… Yo te esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites, Sakura._», le había dicho él, colocándole su propia chaqueta sobre los hombros, puesto que ella sólo tenía puesto el sostén en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Sasuke le había sonreído comprensivo, y ella lo abrazó mientras se disculpaba una vez más. Él simplemente le reiteró que no era nada importante.

.

—No… No sé a qué te refieres—negó él, sacándola de sus recuerdos.

.

Casi se sintió culpable al ver cómo el semblante de la ojiverde se tornaba triste y el brillo de esperanza en sus obres se disipaba. Pero, ¿Por qué tenía que importarle eso?, ¿Por qué lo hacía sentir mal?

.

¿Por qué?

.

—Ah—musitó Sakura, claramente desilusionada—. Pero, ¿Cómo lo sabes entonces?—preguntó luego, aturdida e intrigada.

.

—Es… Por tu olor—explicó, lacónico. Ella juntó levemente las cejas, aún más confundida. El chico suspiró con resignación—; ustedes las vírgenes tienen un aroma diferente, peculiar… como más dulce y penetrante—explicó, incómodo.

.

—Vaya…

.

—Además…—inició, sonriendo con algo de malicia—, no te preocupes; iremos despacio… al principio.

.

Sakura tragó saliva, nerviosa. Pero esta vez no se apartó cuando él se dispuso a penetrarla nuevamente. Como lo había prometido, se hundía en ella con cuidado. La pelirrosa se tensó, luchando contra el impulso se alejarse otra vez.

.

Se atrevió a bajar la mirada justo en el momento en el que el sexo del muchacho se perdía en su interior de una sola estocada, sin embargo, antes que el dolor la embargase, alcanzó a ver _algo_ que había logrado esfumar sus dudas y que causó que su corazón diese un vuelco.

.

Con la respiración entrecortada, se aferró a la espalda del chico, esperando que el ardor en su intimidad desapareciera pronto o que, al menos, disminuyera un poco.

.

Cuando se sintió lista, el ojinegro comenzó a moverse, penetrándola al inicio con movimientos lentos y progresivos. El dolor poco a poco se fue transformando en placer y Sakura se descubrió a sí misma moviendo sus caderas en vaivén, siguiendo el ritmo del joven.

.

La Haruno gimió fuertemente, sin poder evitarlo, cuando las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas, vigorosas y frenéticas, casi salvajes.

.

Daisuke la observó; su cabello rosa desparramado sobre las almohadas, su piel de porcelana humedecida por el sudor, los ojos verdes oscurecidos por el deseo, el carmín de sus mejillas, los musicales gemidos que salían de sus labios… Sin duda era una visión sumamente _erótica_.

.

—_Sasuke-kun…_—suspiró la joven, sin aliento.

.

En efecto, oírla gemir por el placer que él le provocaba era extremadamente incitante. El ver el movimiento de sus carnosos y enrojecidos labios lo instó a tomarlos una vez más, en un beso cargado de pasión. Sus bocas encajaban perfectamente. El pelinegro introdujo la lengua en su cavidad, moviéndola al mismo ritmo que la de ella.

.

El chico sintió un estremecimiento recorrerlo al percibir como las paredes de ella se cerraban en torno a su miembro, y le fue inevitable soltar un ronco gemido a causa de la muy placentera sensación.

.

Sakura se aferró a su espalda masculina, frunciendo el entrecejo y jadeando un poco más fuerte al sentir cómo las embestidas se volvían más vehementes y profundas.

.

—_¡Sa-Sasuke-kun!_

_._

Instintivamente, clavó las uñas en la piel de porcelana de él cuando el orgasmo la atacó de forma intensa y certera.

.

Lo último que percibió fueron los afilados incisivos del moreno enterrándose en su cuello antes de que todo se volviera negro, como el abismo más profundo… Tan oscuro como sus enigmáticos ojos azabaches.

.

Por extraño que parezca, no había sido tan doloroso que la mordiera como había imaginado.

.

De hecho… hasta le había parecido algo excitante.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Arrugó las cejas y apretó los párpados con molestia cuando la luz solar, brillante y cálida, le alcanzó el rostro, sacándola poco a poco del profundo sueño que la dominaba. Dándose por vencida y sabiendo que ya no podría volver a dormirse, abrió los ojos con languidez. Apenas girando la cabeza miró el reloj que se hallaba sobre su mesita de noche. No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que fuera más del mediodía, puesto que la luminosidad del exterior era bastante intensa.

.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente con pesadez. Se sentía sumamente cansada y carente de fuerzas. Dio gracias a Dios que ese día era de poca importancia y que no le afectaría el haber faltado a clases, pues sabía que no tenía la energía suficiente como para moverse de esa cama por ahora.

.

Pero, yendo en contra de su deseo de quedarse ahí tirada y no hacer absolutamente nada, su estómago protestó con un rugido. Moría de hambre. No pudiendo soportar durante más tiempo la necesidad de ingerir algo de comer, se vio forzada a levantarse. Sin embargo, emitió un leve quejido al sentir un extraño dolorcito en la parte más baja de su vientre. Hasta ese momento reparó en el hecho de que se encontraba totalmente desnuda, y los recuerdos de lo acontecido la noche anterior invadieron con brusquedad sus pensamientos.

.

Sus obres jades se abrieron de par en par.

.

Ignorando el dolor en su vientre, se sentó sobre la cama y miró con ansiedad toda la habitación.

.

—¿Sasuke-kun?—llamó, mas no recibió respuesta alguna.

.

Con lo fatigada que estaba, hasta ese momento su cerebro comenzó a trabajar con normalidad y se dedicó a atar cabos. Se dio un golpecito en la frente con la palma de la mano, recriminándose por su torpeza.

.

¡Claro, claro! ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?, según su novela recién adquirida, los vampiros no podían dejar que la luz del sol los tocase durante un lapso prolongado de tiempo, ya que se quemaban y el daño podía ser irreparable e incluso causarles la muerte. ¡Eso lo explicaba todo!, si no lo supiera, ahora mismo se sentiría usada, como una cualquiera porque él no había tenido reparo en largarse y dejarla ahí sola. Pero tenía la esperanza, casi certeza, de que su libro estaba en lo correcto, pues éste había acertado ya en varios detalles.

.

Se sonrojó de repente, acordándose de todo lo que había apreciado la noche anterior, cuando él le hacía el amor de aquella manera tan…

.

Su rubor se incrementó y se regañó mentalmente por estar de pervertida.

.

De pronto algo llegó a su mente, haciéndola perder el hilo de sus insanos pensamientos.

.

Dirigió una de sus manos a su cuello, justo a la zona en la que él la había mordido. Podía percibir un ligero dolor punzante en esa área, pero no sentía ninguna clase de herida en su piel. Era como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero ella sabía que aquello había sido real.

.

¿Será que la novela respondiese a todas sus preguntas?

.

Dudaba que fuese así, pero tal vez sí le contestara algunas.

.

Tomó el libro de la mesita donde lo había dejado y lo abrió en una página cualquiera. Lo primero que captaron sus pupilas fue una frase que la protagonista le dedicaba a su amado…

.

«… Y seguiré amándote en la oscuridad hasta el final de los tiempos.»

.

Sakura sonrió de una manera peculiar, ensimismada en las palabras escritas en esas blancas hojas de papel.

.

—"_¿«Amándote en la oscuridad», eh?"_—pensó—_"Creo que me hallo en la misma situación."_

_._

Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia el exterior, aún con esa extraña sonrisa embozada en sus labios.

.

—"_Y temo que terminará por gustarme…"_

_._

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Un par de días habían transcurrido desde aquel íntimo encuentro con el joven de rebeldes cabellos ónice. Lo único que Sakura había tenido que hacer para recuperarse era comer en abundancia e ingerir alimentos ricos en hierro, ya que estaba casi anémica por la pérdida de sangre que había sufrido aquella noche.

.

Desde entonces no había conseguido sacárselo de la cabeza y se podía pasar un buen rato pensando en lo sucedido y preguntándose qué estaría haciendo el pelinegro en esos momentos. El mismo que le había robado el corazón desde el primer instante en el que sus miradas se hubieron cruzado, siendo apenas una niña…

.

—Sakura… ¡Sakura!

.

—¿Huh?—murmuró la de melena rosada, regresando a la realidad—¿Qué pasa, Ino?—inquirió, despreocupada.

.

—¿Que qué pasa? ¡Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, frentona! Llevo hablándote como media hora y tú seguías en la luna.

.

—Ehm… Ino-chan, sólo la llamaste tres veces—desmintió Hinata, tímidamente.

.

Una gotita resbaló por la frente de la rubia.

.

—¡Qué importa!—decidió, algo avergonzada—El punto es que has estado sumamente distraída estos días.

.

Sakura se limitó a alzar una ceja.

.

—Es v-verdad, Sakura-chan—concordó la Hyuuga—¿Acaso te ocurre algo malo?

.

—¿Qué? ¡Nada de eso!, estoy perfectamente. No se preocupen.

.

Entonces, Ino y Hinata la miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, atónitas.

.

Y es que ellas, en lo que llevaban de conocer a Sakura, nunca la habían visto sonriendo de esa forma. Su sonrisa era tan cálida, natural, radiante, sincera… Todo lo contrario a las que habían presenciado en ella anteriormente.

.

La verdadera sonrisa de la pelirrosa había vuelto, y ellas tenían la dicha de ser las primeras en admirarla luego de tanto tiempo de ausencia.

.

La joven de ojos verdes se encaminó a las duchas femeninas del gimnasio en el que se encontraban, al cual iban juntas siempre que podían, dejando a sus dos amigas todavía mudas del asombro.

.

—I-Ino-chan, ¿Qué crees que le haya ocurrido?

.

—La verdad… No tengo idea—admitió la rubia, luego sonrió divertida—, pero parece ser algo bueno. Y me alegro por eso.

.

Hinata asintió, contenta.

.

Realmente, la sonrisa de Sakura Haruno era algo digno de ver.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Mientras caminaba con parsimonia por la acera, Sakura se preguntó una vez más si lo que pensaba hacer era lo correcto. El sol acababa de ocultarse en el horizonte apenas un par de minutos antes de que saliera de su casa.

.

Llevaba pensando ir desde hace unos días y aclarar todas sus dudas, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta angustia en el interior de su pecho oprimiéndola. Mas sabía que si no lo hacía nunca podría estar tranquila, y de igual forma tendría que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano.

.

Todo en ella, en ese instante, era una extraña mezcla de ansiedad, miedo y excitación.

.

—"_Es ahora o nunca"_—se dijo, resuelta.

.

Se detuvo al llegar a su destino y palpó eso que llevaba en su bolsillo, asegurándose de que aún siguiese en su lugar. Esperaba que su plan funcionara.

.

Respirando profundamente para tratar de relajarse, se armó de valor y tocó la puerta.

.

Era hora de encarar a "Daisuke"…

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

* * *

Espero que les gustara el capítulo, como ven escribí el lemon –que la mayoría lo quizo xD- Humm… no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que me disculpen por la demora, pero he tenido muchos problemas –entre ellos problemas de salud, personales y hasta familiares- y hubiera querido actualizar mucho antes, pero no pude y si me pongo a explicarles todo lo que pasé… no terminaré lo que se dice pronto y acabaré por aburrirlos u_U

Y claro, un millón de gracias por todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior! No creí que fueran tantos! Oωo son las mejores!!! TToTT Hubiera querido subir el capi el pasado tres de febrero (por ser mi cumple y el aniversario de éste fanfic :D) pero, ni modo .__.""

Espero sus reviews n_n (inner: que pasen de los 400 rr!! Muajajajaja xD)

Cuídense! Procuraré no tardar con el siguiente capítulo :) Sayonara

Ahora unas preguntitas:

*¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo?

*¿Qué habrá visto Sakura cuando estaba con Dai-kun?

*¿Qué llevará la pelirrosa en el bolsillo?

*¿Será peligroso que lo haya ido a ver a su casa? O_o

*Ehm… una pregunta que no viene al caso por el momento, pero ¿los vampiros pueden tener hijos? O.o

Respuestas a los anónimos:

Sandra: hola!! Muchas gracias por tu comentario n_n me alegra mucho que te gustaran mis fics! Espero q el capi sea de tu agrado. Sayo!

Sasusaku_akcire: hola! Genial q te animaras a comentar, muchas gracias! ;D espero que te gustara este capi y me digas qué tal te pareció! Chao!!

Hechicera7: hola! Gracias por el review :D espero que te guste el capi n_n

Moka_chan: hola! Gracias por dejarme review n_n que bueno q te guste el fic, espero que sigua siendo de tu agrado! Chao!!

Ritsu-chan: hola!! Gracias por el comentario! Espero que este capi también te guste ;) sayo!

Sasuke9529: Amiga!! Como tas? Me alegro que te gustara el capi anterior, y espero q este tmb te guste mucho ;D Te quiero muchote! Nos leemos n_n

Jennifer: holiz!! Jajaja me alegra q te gustara el capi anterior y espero tu comentario sobre este xD tkm!! Sayoooo

Pame: hola!! Genial que te gustara el capi anterior oωo y ojalá este te guste también! Y que no te dé un paro, por kami… luego me sentiré culpable D: espero tu comentario sobre este capi n_n cuídate!

Kamizi-chan: hola! Gracias por tu review! ;) jajaja lo sé! Él es un bombón!!! º¬º espero q te guste este capi! Sayooo

#haruno-fan#: hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review n_n jejeje espero que te gustara el capi de hoy! Si todo sale como lo planeo, pronto se sabrá lo de Sasuke jojojojo cuidate! Sayooo

Hitsupink: hola! Gracias por el review!! Y perdón por ser tan malvada D:… es mi naturaleza –O- jajaja naah espero que te guste el capi de hoy y me digas q tal está n_n sayo!!

Jesybert: hola!! Gracias por tu comentario ;D jejejeje espero que te guste el capi de hoy!! Sayooo

Kunoichi2518: hola maría!! Jejeje bueno, al fin y al cabo sí me habías dejado review xD gomen, soy bien olvidadiza n_nU muchas gracias por el comentario! Y me alegro mucho que te guste el fic y espero que lo sigas disfrutando :P nos leemos! Chaoo

Mikaty: hola!!! Muchas gracias por tu review! Seeee aguante Daisuke-kun º¬º!!!! Espero que te guste este capi!!! Cuidate, sayo!

Asukasoad: hola!! Genial q te gustara el capi anterior, y espero que este también te guste mucho ;D ya quisiera que instalen la internet en mi casa T.T, pero bueno, ni modo! Cuidate, espero tu comentario sobre el capi! Sayo!

Mii-chan: hola!! Gracias por el review! ;) see es genial eso de los hmbres lobo come-gente xD en verdad me parece que le agregan emoción a la cosa jajajaja espero que te guste este capi y me des tu opinión! Sayoo

Hitomi: hola! Gracias por el review! Espero que te guste el capi de hoy y me des tu opinión sobre él! Chaoo

Nani: hola!! Gracias por el review! Espero que te guste el capi :D

Yoma: hola! Gracias por el comentario n_n chaoo

Marguerite: hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste este capi y me des tu opinión :D cuidate!

Sakurasasukeº: hola! Gracias por tu review!!! Espero que te gustara el capi, sayooo :D

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

sakurasasukeº

BRISA MARINA

O.o-Uchiha Akari-o.O

setsuna17

-Chan.o

marguerite

Lilu the little witch.

MilfeulleS

marijf22

Lady of the Equinox

Yoma

Nani

Hitomi

nadeshko-hime

M-Manakel-K

mii-chan

Jess8911

Asumi Tokugawa

Lila-sama

Asukasoad

-Sakuritah-

LunaSuk-chan

Mikaty

tania56

vesl04

Pamys-Chan

Kunoichi2518

Shado0wEmerald

kiirshy  
Tsukisaku

jesybert

magdal

NEHEZ-UCHIHA

Nadja-chan

HarunoSakura-Chan1

Yuuai Haruno

Rousalka

Hitsupink

-Akemi Uchiha-

#haruno-fan#

oOHana-ChanOo

vany tsuki

love-sasusaku4ever

kamizi-chan

Sasuke-glamour

Pame

Candygirl-chan

Katari-chan

xKristenx

Jennifer

Sasuke9529

zZPrincessSerenityMoonZz

blossom999

ansurea11

Saya Haruno n_n

Ritsu-chan

Moka_chan

Akari Asakura

Hechicera7

Sasusaku_akcire

Sandra

NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_


	11. Inoportuna Visita

**Summary: **-"¡¿Cómo que eres un...?!"- gritó la chica, mirando como sus ojos negros se tornaban rojo sangre y sonreía, de una manera casi macabra y a la vez sensual, mostrando sus blancos dientes-"¿Acaso tienes miedo, Sa-ku-ra?". SasuSaku/AU

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero este fanfic es todo mío. (Estoy pensando seriamente en echarme un viajecito a Japón y… Patearle el trasero a Kishi ¬¬)

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, foros, diarios, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Este fanfic está sola y exclusivamente disponible en ésta Web. Si ven alguno de mis escritos en otra Web, les agradecería infinitamente que me lo hagan saber :)

* * *

**\*/ÄmÄmÐΦTē ēn ļÄ ΦŞ****cŨ****rϊÐÄÐ\*/**

"Amándote en la oscuridad"

**By: Rioko001

* * *

**

.

.

Capítulo X: Inoportuna Visita. 

.

.

.

.

Sus ojos azabaches se abrieron lentamente en medio de la penumbra que reinaba en esa fría habitación. Observó el reloj sobre la mesita al lado de su cama y supo que ya faltaba muy poco para el anochecer, así que se levantó sin aguardar ni un minuto más, apartando las sábanas de su cuerpo, y encaminándose al baño que se hallaba en ese mismo cuarto. Se deshizo de su oscuro pijama y se metió sin ceremonias bajo el helado chorro de agua de la ducha, donde sus cabellos ébano comenzaron a adherirse a su marmóreo rostro al mojarse.

.

Dio un ligero golpe contra la pared con su puño, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto, mientras que de sus labios salía una maldición.

.

De nuevo había soñado con esa chica de cabello rosa, Sakura. No había conseguido sacársela de la cabeza durante todos esos días. Aún se le hacía difícil de creer que, apenas un par de días atrás, había perdido el control sobre sí mismo y la había hecho suya, y vaya que lo había disfrutado… Ahora ardía en deseos por poseerla una y otra vez.

.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que era, pero había algo muy poderoso que lo llamaba hacia ella, que lo invitaba a tomarla una vez más, que lo atraía irremediablemente, y no era sólo el exquisito sabor de su sangre ya que, si fuera eso, la habría dejado totalmente seca aquella misma noche, habría bebido con deleite hasta la última gota de ese vital líquido carmesí que corría por cada una de las venas de su delicada figura, pero no había podido hacerlo. Ese "algo" que lo tentaba a acercarse a ella, también le impedía hacerle daño, y no estaba seguro de querer saber qué era ese "algo". Sakura le hacía débil, voluble, vulnerable, irracional… Ella le hacía dudar de sí mismo, de sus acciones y de su propio pasado, puesto que, en el fondo, había llegado a considerar la posibilidad de que en verdad él fuera ese Sasuke que ella tanto aseguraba que era. Aunque eso iba completamente en contra de todo lo que, hasta ahora, había creído su origen y su pasada vida como humano, su identidad.

.

Y, al principio, le había molestado en sobremanera que ella le llamara "Sasuke" solamente porque sentía que su nombre, Daisuke, era lo único que en realidad era enteramente suyo en este mundo, sin embargo, ahora sólo no prestaba mucha atención a cómo se refería a él, de todas formas comenzaba a creer que ni su nombre le pertenecía. No tenía nada, estaba absolutamente solo.

.

Además, debía admitir que temía a eso que Sakura le hacía sentir, lo que menos necesitaba era apegarse a alguien, más aún si era un inútil humano que terminaría por morir tarde o temprano y le dejaría sólo con recuerdos inservibles que no le llenarían en su soledad. Por eso no quería volver a ella, durante esos días había hecho gala de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir de nuevo a verla y caer ante la tentación. Era consciente de que no podía permitirse otro desliz, por mucho que lo quisiera.

.

Maldición… ¿Cómo podía desearla tanto?, ¡Era increíble!

.

Un par de minutos más tarde, salió de la ducha ya completamente aseado, secando su cabello con una pequeña toalla y pensando en las cosas sin importancia que tenía por hacer esa noche. Estaba buscando la ropa que se pondría cuando su sensible oído percibió como alguien se aproximaba a la casa, no pasó mucho tiempo para que esa persona se decidiera a tocar el timbre y para que él supiera de quién se trataba.

.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez, apretando los labios ligeramente.

.

—Tenía que ser justamente ella—masculló, juntando las cejas con fastidio.

.

Él que intentaba lo mejor que podía el alejarse, por el bien de ambos, y ella misma iba hasta donde se encontraba. Vaya ironía.

.

Chasqueó la lengua, indeciso.

.

¿Debería abrirle, o esperar que se fuera?

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Sakura se mordió los labios con suavidad, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello que caía sobre su pecho, sopesando el tocar el timbre una vez más o no.

.

—"_¿Será que no está en casa?"_—se dijo, impaciente.

.

Pero si apenas acababa de oscurecer, no creía que hubiera salido ya. Además suponía que, de ser así, lo habría visto yéndose.

.

Miró la puerta de la vivienda con atención, como si fuera algo en sumo interesante. Él ya se había tardado en abrir, y cada segundo que pasaba le hacía perder aun más la paciencia. Volteó a ver atrás, observando a la gente que andaba con tranquilidad por el andén, y la parte más cobarde de su ser reconsideró el girar sobre sus talones, salir corriendo como loca de ahí y no volver nunca en lo que le restaba de vida.

.

Frunció el ceño y su mirada se llenó de determinación.

.

No, ¡Por supuesto que no! No había llegado hasta ahí por nada, y menos para salir huyendo como una completa miedosa. _Sasuke_ la había mordido aquella noche, estaba segura, y si seguía viva debía ser por algo. Necesitaba respuestas, y no planeaba irse sin ellas esta vez.

.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar el timbre una vez más, la puerta se abrió de par en par, mostrando al chico de cabello azabache, vistiendo una sencilla camiseta negra de mangas cortas y un pantalón de mezclilla. Sakura se quedó congelada en su sitio durante unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer.

.

Y él no parecía muy contento, por cierto.

.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Acaso estás demente?—le espetó, frunciendo aún más el entrecejo.

.

Sí, no estaba nada feliz de verla ahí… O eso daba a entender.

.

—Ahm… Yo…—balbuceó la chica.

.

¿Adónde se había ido toda la determinación que tenía hace unos minutos?, ¿De vacaciones?, ¿Por un tubo?, porque no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaba… O si regresaría pronto.

.

El pelinegro resopló con fastidio y, antes que la muchacha pudiera decir algo, la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la introdujo en el interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta de inmediato.

.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir desbocado dentro de su pecho. El lugar estaba totalmente a oscuras y a duras penas podía ver algo. Notó como el muchacho pasaba junto a ella y avanzaba un par de pasos más adelante.

.

Por un momento se distrajo, y se preguntó cómo es que podía vivir así, sin luz alguna.

.

_**Los vampiros tienen muy buena vista**_, le recordó una vocecilla en su cabeza.

.

Claro, lo había olvidado. No podía ni imaginarse lo mucho que él debía ahorrarse en facturas de electricidad, pensaba tontamente.

.

—En verdad que estás loca, niña, ¿Tienes idea de en dónde te estás metiendo?—habló el moreno, sacándola de su letargo.

.

Olvidándose de todo, la Haruno lo fulminó con la mirada. Él ya se había girado a verla, pero continuaba manteniendo las distancias.

.

—Ya te había dicho antes que mi nombre es Sakura, no "niña"—le recordó la chica, poniéndose las manos sobre la cintura y mirándolo con reproche.

.

¿Cómo se atrevía esa debilucha muchacha a hablarle de esa manera a él, a un vampiro?

.

Vaya que era muy valiente… O demasiado estúpida, tal vez.

.

—Además, no me gusta que me llames así: me haces sentir como una mocosa—prosiguió, indignada— Y, que yo sepa, la diferencia de edades entre nosotros ya no es la misma de antes—comentó de pronto, convencida de estar en lo cierto. El ojinegro alzó una ceja y la miró como si estuviera loca, sin entender de qué hablaba—. Mira, cuando desapareciste tenías veinte años, y se supone que los de tu especie no envejecen, pero han pasado dos años desde entonces así que, técnicamente, ahora sólo eres dos años mayor que yo y no cuatro como antes—razonó.

.

El de cabellera oscura miró a otro lado, con resignación y rogando por paciencia. Debía aceptar que su teoría no era muy descabellada que se diga, pero, por su orgullo, no pensaba darle la razón tan fácilmente.

.

—Pues te recuerdo que mi nombre es Daisuke, no Sasuke—contraatacó, con voz desprovista de emociones. Se regodeó internamente en la expresión exasperada que adoptó el rostro de la mujer.

.

—Permíteme dudarlo—acotó, con recelo—. Además, yo te diré como quiera, así que vete haciendo a la idea, _Sasuke-kun_—zanjó, haciendo énfasis en cómo lo había llamado, enfurruñada.

.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pelinegro se hallaba frente a ella, con una mano en la pared cercana a la cabeza de la joven, acorralándola. Sakura ahogó una exclamación al verse sorprendida, sin poder evitarlo.

.

—Te crees muy valiente, ¿Eh?—inició el chico, mirándola directo a los ojos, con severidad—. Supongo que no eres plenamente consciente de lo que haces, o eres demasiado tonta como para entender el peligro que corres al haber venido hasta aquí. No deberías tentar a la suerte—Sakura se estremeció ligeramente, pero por orgullo trató de ocultar ese hecho— ¿Sabes que podría matarte en este mismo instante?—concluyó, impávido.

.

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco, pues sabía a la perfección que él podría acabar con su vida en cuestión de segundos y con suma facilidad. Sin embargo, en ningún momento apartó la mirada, reunió todo el valor que pudo e ignoró los involuntarios escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo.

.

—No lo harás—aseguró firmemente. Lo vio entrecerrar los ojos, irascible, y sus vellos se erizaron—… Estoy segura que sabes que más de una persona me ha de haber visto entrar en tu casa esta noche, así que, si muero, serás uno de los primeros a los que investigarán. En la actualidad no es tan sencillo matar a alguien y salir impune—alegó, ingenuamente.

.

Sí, sería algo realmente molesto tener que andar ocultándose de las autoridades todo el tiempo, pero tampoco era la gran cosa. ¿Qué podían hacer unos simples policías contra alguien de su raza?

.

El moreno sonrió malévolamente.

.

—Puede que tengas algo de razón, pero eso no me impide acabar contigo cuando te hayas ido—repuso, con diversión. Luego la miró de pies a cabeza, inexpresivo—Además, deberías hacer caso a tus instintos y largarte de aquí si tanto miedo tienes en realidad—comentó, refiriéndose a la forma en la que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

.

Sakura se sonrojó de vergüenza al ver que él lo había notado y evadió su mirada durante un momento.

.

—Si en verdad quisieras matarme, lo habrías hecho esa noche…

.

—¡Maldición, Sakura!—explotó el pelinegro. La Haruno cerró los ojos inconscientemente, asustada al oírlo alzar la voz. Cuando lo miró de nuevo, él se había alejado de ella y le daba la espalda—. En serio que eres una molestia, ¿Es que no te entra en la cabeza que no debes acercarte a mí?, ¿Qué debo hacer para que entiendas?

.

—Si eres tan peligroso para mí como dices, ¿Por qué sigo aquí?—murmuró la de melena rosada.

.

Él la miró con rabia. Odiaba el hecho de que ella tuviera la razón y no saber el motivo que le impedía cargársela allí mismo.

.

—¿Qué diablos quieres de mí?

.

—¡Te quiero a ti, Sasuke-kun!—respondió, dejándolo completamente descolocado—. Lo único que quiero es estar contigo… No sabes lo mucho que me dolió perderte, nunca había sufrido tanto… Llegué a pensar que moriría. Y ahora te tengo aquí de nuevo, no quiero perder esta oportunidad de estar a tu lado otra vez. Yo… ¿Qué debo hacer para que me aceptes?

.

Al ver como los ojos verdes de la chica se atiborraban de lágrimas, el ojinegro relajó su postura y suspiró con pesadez, mirando en otra dirección.

.

Ciertamente, esa era la mujer más terca que había tenido la desgracia de conocer, pero mentiría si dijera que sus palabras no le habían afectado aunque sea un poco. Podía entrever el profundo dolor en su mirada, el sufrimiento en cada una de sus palabras, la angustia. No entendía cómo alguien podía vivir con eso.

.

Debía admitir que también era una mujer fuerte.

.

Pero…

.

—Ya te dije que no soy Sasuke—reiteró con suavidad, tratando de mostrarse insensible.

.

—¡Me niego a creerlo!—exclamó la muchacha, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, provocando que las primeras lágrimas descendieran por sus mejillas.

.

El pelinegro la observó con serenidad.

.

—No recuerdo haberlo sido.

.

—¡Pues nos ocuparemos de averiguar por qué!

.

Daisuke la contempló con cierto ápice de lástima, para su propio asombro. Era capaz de escuchar lo rápido que latía el corazón de la joven de cabello rosa.

.

—Supongamos que te creo y sí soy ese tal Sasuke del que tanto hablas, ¿No crees que sería extraño que no recuerde nada de eso? Además, si en verdad eras alguien importante para mí, ¿Por qué no habría de recordarte?

.

—Estoy segura de que encontraremos una explicación—alegó esperanzada Sakura, sin saber qué más decir.

.

—Entonces no debiste significar mucho para mí, si te olvidé con tanta facilidad—espetó sin tacto alguno, con crueldad.

.

Los ojos jade de Sakura se abrieron desorbitadamente, mientras más gotitas saladas rodaban por la piel de sus mejillas. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, a la vez que las atroces palabras del chico hacían eco en sus pensamientos. Se llevó una mano a la boca, sintiendo una horrible opresión en el pecho.

.

Dolía… y mucho.

.

Pero, si en verdad no sentía nada por ella, ¿Por qué no la había matado?, ¿Por qué la había rescatado de aquel chico extraño en la calle aquella noche?, ¿Por qué se había acostado con ella?, ¿Por qué… la miraba de esa manera? Casi parecía que se sentía mal por decirle eso, pero trataba de ocultar su sentimiento de culpa. Aunque no estaba segura si era así o sólo era producto de su imaginación. De lo que sí estaba segura, es que él era Sasuke. Si bien ya lo sospechaba, el haber visto aquel lunar aquella noche en lo más bajo de su abdomen, cerca de su intimidad, se lo había confirmado, ya que sabía perfectamente que aquella era una marca de nacimiento del más joven de los Uchiha y ella lo había visto, por accidente, años atrás, cuando era su novia y entró sin cuidado a la habitación del muchacho, viéndolo casi completamente desnudo. Todavía se le subían los colores al rostro de sólo recordarlo, había sido algo tremendamente embarazoso y no había podido mirar a Sasuke a la cara durante semanas sin sentirse avergonzadísima, mas no era el momento apropiado para recordar ese tipo de incidentes.

.

Lo que Sakura desconocía era que el objetivo de él era conseguir que se fuera y no volviera a buscarlo, por el bienestar de ambos, aunque eso implicara lastimarla de esa forma. No quería, pero consideraba que debía hacerlo.

.

De pronto, la chica recordó algo importante. Buscó en sus bolsillos con urgencia, bajo la inquieta mirada del pelinegro, el cual estaba algo confundido por su actitud.

.

La vio sacar una pequeña cajita y acercarse a él para entregársela. El moreno la observó, intrigado.

.

—Tenía la esperanza de que eso te ayudara a refrescar la memoria—mencionó Sakura, algo alicaída aún—. Ábrelo, por favor.

.

El de ojos ónice no pudo con su curiosidad e hizo lo que ella le pidió. Al abrir la cajita se encontró con un sencillo, pero muy hermoso, anillo. Extrañamente, se quedó ensimismado, admirando dicha joya de oro, adornada con pequeñas piedras blancas de lo que parecía ser diamante y una más grande de color rosa pálido.

.

Los obres azabaches del muchacho se agrandaron levemente. De nuevo esa misma sensación que experimentó al ver por primera vez a Sakura, meses atrás, lo invadió. Era como si ya hubiese visto ese anillo antes.

.

—E-esto es…—empezó a murmurar el ojinegro, pasmado.

.

—Es el anillo que me diste cuando me pediste matrimonio, ¿No lo recuerdas?—completó la Haruno, en voz baja.

.

Súbitamente, el moreno emitió un quejido de dolor y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño con profundidad. Sakura lo miró, asustada.

.

—¿Qué te pasa?—inquirió, con preocupación.

.

La joven se percató que esa reacción era similar a la que él había tenido la noche en la que le había seguido, cuando le había revelado lo que era, y que ese malestar lo había detenido cuando estaba por morderla. Sin embargo, esta vez parecía ser peor.

.

—¡Sasuke-kun!—lo llamó, acercándose rápidamente a él para sostenerlo, pues era como si estuviera a punto de caerse en cualquier instante.

.

El pelinegro gruñó cuando el dolor se hizo más agudo. De pronto, unas imágenes borrosas acudieron a su mente de forma desordenada.

.

Una playa…

.

Un convertible plateado aparcado sobre la arena…

.

Ese anillo…

.

Y una chica que lloraba de felicidad, la cual pronto tomó una forma más clara y reconocible.

.

_Era Sakura._

_._

—¿Sasuke-kun?—lo nombró de nuevo la de ojos verdes, angustiada, extrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

.

Él abrió los ojos y la observó. La Haruno se quedó en blanco, no sabía qué era, pero_ algo_ en la mirada del chico había cambiado sutilmente.

.

—¿Qué… qué ocurre?—quiso saber Sakura.

.

No obstante, antes que él pudiera contestarle algo, sus oídos y olfato captaron algo que causó que todos y cada uno de sus sentidos se pusieran en alerta. Sus ojos, hasta ese entonces de color negro, repentinamente se volvieron escarlatas y se clavaron sobre la puerta de entrada con cierto deje de ferocidad. Sakura, notando el inesperado cambio, lo miró con preocupación.

.

—¿Qu-qué pasa ahora?—cuestionó, atemorizada.

.

Sin pronunciar ni una palabra, el pelinegro la tomó en brazos y la llevó precipitadamente a la única alcoba de la pequeña casa, la suya, y la depositó sin mucha delicadeza sobre la cama, para después devolverle el anillo. La de pelo rosado gimió, dolorida, y lo miró con reproche, queriendo que le explicase el porqué de sus bruscas acciones.

.

—Quédate aquí y no te muevas, no quiero que salgas de ésta habitación por nada del mundo, ¿Entendido?—le ordenó rápidamente, dejándola alucinada.

.

—P-pero, ¿Por qué?

.

—¡Sólo haz lo que te digo!—soltó, perdiendo la paciencia. Sakura asintió como autómata, intimidada por sus ojos rojos—. Ya regreso—dijo antes de salir de la recámara, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando a la chica completamente aturdida.

.

—¿Pero qué le pasa ahora?—se preguntó a sí misma en un murmullo, ceñuda.

.

Suspiró cansinamente. Según lo que había visto, él parecía bastante alterado. No lograba imaginar lo que ocurría, y esa actitud en el ojinegro había conseguido ponerle los nervios a flor de piel. Comenzaba a preocuparse.

.

¿Qué tal si era algo o alguien peligroso?

.

Suponía que sólo eso podría explicar el estado del muchacho.

.

Aún algo inquieta, escaneó la habitación con la mirada. Al igual que toda la vivienda, estaba tan oscuro que apenas podía ver con claridad, no obstante, fue capaz de notar que la única ventana de ese cuarto se encontraba sellada, ningún tipo de luz podía ingresar en esa fría estancia. Podía estar totalmente segura de ello.

.

Su mirada se entristeció de repente.

.

No se podía imaginar lo que era vivir de esa manera, huyendo del sol, ocultándose de la luz y la calidez del día para siempre, escondiéndose en las sombras más oscuras.

.

Debía ser triste.

.

—Sasuke-kun…

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto, no podía creer que ese idiota estuviera ahí, ¡Era imposible! ¿Cómo había dado con su ubicación?, ¿Cómo se atrevía a ir a su casa?, pero lo más importante; si él lo había encontrado, ¿Los demás sabrían también dónde se hallaba?, ¡No podía permitirlo!

.

Se supone que había escapado de aquel lugar, y no estaba en sus planes el regresar nunca.

.

Y lo peor de todo es que había llegado justo cuando Sakura estaba ahí. El riesgo era incalculable, ¿Qué podía hacer?

.

Aunque, ahora que se daba cuenta, ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado por lo que podría pasarle a Sakura?, ¿Por qué se empecinaba en protegerla inconscientemente?

.

Frunció el entrecejo al llegar a la sala y confirmar, para su disgusto, que estaba en lo correcto.

.

Al verse descubierto, su inoportuno e indeseado visitante le sonrió despreocupadamente, mostrando sus afilados dientes. La ira del pelinegro se acrecentó al mirarlo ahí sentado en uno de sus sofás con tanta comodidad, como si tal estuviera en su casa, como si fuese bienvenido.

.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí?—interrogó secamente el chico de ojos negros.

.

El otro presente fingió sentirse dolido durante unos segundos.

.

—Hey, ¿Esa es la forma de recibir a los amigos, Dai-su-ke-kun?—picó, con una socarrona sonrisa en su pálido rostro. El aludido le dedicó una furiosa mirada.

.

—Déjate de estupideces, _Suigetsu_—bisbisó con molestia—. Te hice una pregunta, así que contesta.

.

—Bah… ¡Pero qué amargado eres!—acotó el albino, rodando los ojos—. Sólo pasaba por aquí cuando te detecté y aproveché para venir a saludar.

.

—Sí, claro—comentó con sorna, entornando los ojos con clara desconfianza—. Más te vale que no me causes problemas, o te juro que te arrepentirás—amenazó fríamente.

.

—Sí, sí, sí, como digas—asintió, restándole importancia al asunto—Eh, ¿Compraste ésta casa con el dinero que le hurtaste al _viejo_ cuando te fuiste? No eres nada tonto, amigo, muy bien pensado—cambió de tema drásticamente. El ojinegro le mandó una mirada de advertencia, mas el de pelo celeste lo ignoró y continuó parloteando—. Es algo pequeña para mi gusto, aunque no está nada mal. ¡Ah! Y no debes preocuparte, sabes muy bien que no soy de los perritos fieles del "jefe", prefiero andar a mi propio aire, así que no tengo motivos para revelarle dónde estás. De hecho, no planeaba hacerlo.

.

—Eso espero—señaló, receloso—, y si no te importa, preferiría que te vayas—le indicó. Más que una petición, era una orden.

.

—Joder… Siempre tan amable ¿No?, a la primera oportunidad me sacas a patadas de tu casa, y eso que hace mucho que no nos veíamos—comentó sarcásticamente, con un falso tono de indignación—En fin…—se puso de pie, resignado—Venía sólo de paso, y me gustaría ir a cazar antes de seguir mi camino. Tengo algo de sed.

.

—Hmph—emitió el moreno, desinteresado.

.

—Nos vemos, Daisuke—comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida cuando, súbitamente, se detuvo. Volteó y dirigió su mirada al segundo piso con interés—¿Qué es ese olor?—el cuerpo del azabache se tensó por completo.

.

El chico de obres púrpuras hizo ademán de ir hacia las escaleras que lo conducirían a la planta alta de la casa pero, en cuestión de segundos, el pelinegro le cerró el paso, parándose frente a él con los ojos teñidos de carmesí y la total hostilidad en cada una de sus facciones. Suigetsu enarcó ambas cejas, extrañado.

.

—Ni se te ocurra subir—gruñó peligrosamente, con su rojiza mirada clavada sobre el albino.

.

—¡Hey, hey! Tranquilo, compañero—sonrió—Uhm… ¿Sabes qué?, huele bastante bien—mencionó extasiado. El joven de cabello oscuro notó que sus ojos lilas empezaban a tornarse rojos poco a poco.

.

El moreno lo miró con odio.

.

—_Aléjate de mi presa, Suigetsu_—siseó tajantemente, captando la atención del susodicho, el cual no pareció percibir el peculiar tono que había utilizado al decir "presa".

.

—Vale, vale, es tuya. Veo que finalmente me has hecho caso—decidió, sonriendo con malicia—. No por nada está en tu habitación, ¡Al fin sabes lo que es divertido! Nada mejor que un buen bocadillo luego de una ardua sesión de sexo, todo servido en la cama—soltó una carcajada, con un obvio deje de perversión.

.

—Hmph, piensa lo que quieras, sólo mantente al margen—atajó.

.

—Como sea, me has dado una excelente idea. Me iré en busca de una buena puta, jugaré con ella un rato, como, y sigo el viaje.

.

—Nunca cambiarás—aseveró el moreno, con una mueca de desaprobación.

.

Recordó que, meses atrás, la policía había encontrado el cadáver de una prostituta en un callejón. Era obvio para él que se trataba del ataque de otro vampiro, y era muy del estilo de Suigetsu, pero optó por no mencionarlo ni preguntarle nada, a pesar que lo preocupaba el hecho de saber que, quizás, llevaba más tiempo del que creía rondando por Konoha o que se pasaba por esa ciudad con frecuencia. Y eso no podía resultar en nada bueno.

.

—Sí, y lo sabes. Son mis presas favoritas; fáciles y entretenidas—rió.

.

—Bueno, ya vete de una vez—urgió. No lo quería cerca de sí durante más tiempo, no era algo recomendable—Te lo advierto, Suigetsu; _nadie_ debe saber dónde estoy, ¿Quedó claro?—le dijo, severamente.

.

—Sí, lo que digas. Al parecer te he interrumpido—sonrió ladinamente, luego pareció pensar en algo que se le hizo gracioso—Je… A _ella_ no le gustaría nada si se enterase de esto—mencionó como quien no quiere la cosa, fingiendo inocencia.

.

El pelinegro frunció notoriamente el entrecejo y le envió una venenosa mirada.

.

—Me importa una maldita mierda lo que esa loca piense—cortó, iracundo. El albino emitió una estruendosa risa.

.

El azabache lo miró fijamente, con el escándalo que estaba armando seguro que Sakura ya lo había escuchado. Mientras se mantuviera encerrada en la habitación como le había mandado, todo estaría bien. Esperaba que no fuera tan estúpida como para dejarse vencer por la curiosidad y meterse donde no la llamaban, que su imprudencia bien podría costarle la vida. Detener a un lobo sarnoso era pan comido para él, pero a alguien como Suigetsu Hozuki… era otra cosa. Aunque comenzaba a temer que esa boba de pelo rosado tuviera el instinto estropeado, el haber ido hasta donde él con tanta seguridad se lo confirmaba.

.

Tenía la esperanza de que aún le quedara algo de sentido común en la cabezota y se quedase quietecita donde la había dejado, como buena niña.

.

—Soy totalmente consciente de ello, la que no parece entenderlo es ella. Ya sabes cómo es; tiene la absurda idea de que le perteneces. No se lo tomó muy bien que se diga cuando te fuiste.

.

—Yo no soy posesión de nadie, mucho menos de ella, y se lo he hecho saber muchas veces ya—alegó con enojo—. Si la vez, recuérdaselo por mí, a ver si lo entiende de una maldita vez. Pero ya sabes; ni una palabra de dónde estoy, o me las pagarás.

.

—Claro, pierde cuidado. ¡Ja! Con lo que me encanta cabrearla… Y a la otra zorra también, pero eso es otra historia— rió sonoramente—Ahora sí, me largo. Que lo disfrutes, ¿Nee?—dijo pícaramente, para después salir del lugar a toda velocidad, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

.

El pelinegro se quedó ahí de pie un momento, en silencio. La última frase del Hozuki hizo eco en su cabeza una y otra vez, logrando que cierta parte de su anatomía reaccionara.

.

Una retorcida sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios, mientras su mirada vagaba en dirección al segundo piso, donde sabía que continuaba Sakura, encerrada en su recámara.

.

—¿Disfrutar?… No suena nada mal—decidió, encaminándose hacia las escaleras y sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

.

Estaba seguro de que sería… _Divertido_.

.

¿Había dicho anteriormente que lo mejor era alejarse de ella?

.

Pues acababa de cambiar de opinión…

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo? ¡Déjenme saberlo en un lindo review! xD Recuerden que no necesitan estar registrados en esta web para dejarme un comentario n_n Ya saben que sus opiniones son las que me animan a continuar escribiendo jojojojo

Gomen por el retraso, espero que les gustara el capi, que como ven está un cacho más largo de lo normal. ¿Qué pasará ahora? O.o

Sólo les digo que desde este lunes estaré en exámenes, así que sólo podré ponerme a escribir para "El secreto de una madre" el próximo fin de semana T.T

¿Saben? Pensaba poner lemon en este capi, pero se alargó más de lo esperado y no alcanzó, tal vez para el siguiente xD (inner: que crueldad! Como osas dejar el lemon de fuera!!!? T¬T) ya decía yo que llevabas mucho tiempo sin estar de pervertida u_u (inner: es que es inevitable ¡es parte de mí! Y tú no me dejas ser!! ToT) uy… pobre víctima! xD

Bueno, espero sus reviews! Millones de gracias por todos los del capi anterior!!! Las quiero muchote!! *O* (inner: ahora que lleguen a más de 500!!! Muahahahaha! O sino… todos en el fic se mueren!) nani!!? Estás loca! Ay no, la medicación y las terapias psicológicas no me han funcionado del todo!!!!! **Rio comienza a tomar calmantes compulsivamente**

No me hagan caso… estoy loca xD

Ah!!! Y les comunico que tengo una cuenta compartida llamada _Uchiha Aijin_, en la cual subiré fanfics escritos junto con mi Onee-chan _Tsukisaku_! El primer oneshot ya está disponible!! Pasen y lean, por fa! Les aseguro que les gustará ^^ el fic se llama "When the night falls down" es sobre vampiros y trae lemon!! xD podrán encontrar el link de _Uchiha Aijin_ en mi perfil ^^

Sayonara!!!... Ando algo apurada T-T

Respuestas a los anónimos:

inoha-chan: Hola!!! Mil gracias por el review *O* me encanta que te gustara tanto el fic, gracias por todo y espero leerte pronto de nuevo ^^

kdtha: gracias!!! :) espero que te gustara este capi ^^

Dani: hola! Gracias por los reviews ^^ espero que te guste el capi y me dejes tu opinión *O*

Aidil: muchas gracias! :) espero leerte pronto! Me alegro q te guste el fic ^^

Magdal: muchísimas gracias por el comentario ^^ me alegro que te guste la forma en la que manejo a los vampis xD espero que te guste el capi de hoy y me sigas brindando tu apoyo! *O*

sasusaku_akcire: gracias :D espero tu comentario sobre el capi ^^

Yuki_star: hola! Gracias por el review ^^ siii, yo también adoro a los vampiros!! –creo q lo dejo más que claro xD- genial q te guste el fic! Espero tu opinión sobre el capi ^^

Hinaa EmOsHa: muchas gracias! :D espero leerte pronto ^^

Pame: me alegra q te gustara! Y espero q este capi también sea de tu entero agrado :D espero tu review xD!

Saya: hola! Muchas gracias por el apoyo ^^ espero seguir contando con él :D ojalá te guste el capi! ^^

mayra alejandra ^^: hola! Gomen por tardar u_u esque la Uni se come a la gente D: espero q te guste el capi y me dejes un review ^^ mattane!

sasuke-glamour: hola!! Genial q te animes a dejarme comentario xD me alegra que te guste el fic! Y gomen por la intriga, pero eso le da la emoción a la historia no? xDD espero seguir contando con tu apoyo ^^ sayo!!!

Shanty: gracias por el review!! Ya se te extrañaba por aquí n_n espero tu opinión sobre el capi :D

Nani: hola! Gracias por el review! Espero q te guste el capi ^^ tkm!

kakii chii !: hola!! Me alegra tenerte de nuevo por aquí :D genial q te gustara el capi, esepro q este también te guste!! Espero tu comentario, sayo!

cherryflavor5: hola! Gracias por el review ^^ espero q disfrutes del capi :D y me digas q tal está ^^

#haruno-fan#: hola!!! Con respecto a tus preguntas, creo q algunas tuvieron su respuesta en este capi :D ¿Qué si volverá a tratar de tomar su sangre? Muy posiblemente…xD ¿Qué si habrá más lemon?... ¡obvio! xDD! Espero tu comentario sobre el capi de hoy :D sayo!!

zZPrincessSerenityMoonZz: hola Zilia-neechan! *O* me alegra q te gustara el capi, pero a la próxima usa tu cuenta pa responderte por PM! xDD espero q te guste el capi! Y me dejas review eh!! ¬¬ xD cuidate! :D

mikaty: hola!! Mil gracias por el review :D si, lo sé, es pronto para pensar en bebés, solo lo pregunté para salir de la duda, no porque vaya a suceder en el fic, por lo menos no ahorita xD espero q te gustara el capi! ^^

sakurasasuke: muchas gracias!! :D

armida110896: te lo agradezco mucho! :) espero q te gustara el capi ^^

Agradecimientos:

Akyraa

inoha-chan

Feriika Uchiha

aneafrodita

haruno-fan

Ruichi-chan

ViirY

SaKuRa HiKaRi OzAkI AsAkUrA

LunnaHaruno

kdtha

Dani

aidil

Akari Asakura

SakuraxJenyxRukia

magdal

sasusaku_akcire

Yuki_star

Hinaa EmOsHa

dany14-black8

Lizzie Waldorft

LunaSuk-chan

nena-uchiha22

nadeshko-hime

pame

saya

HarunoSakura-Chan1

BRISA MARINA

AntoSama

fer mafe -chi

Katari-chan

mayra alejandra ^^

Cat Noir

sasuke-glamour

kiirshy

Shanty

Sakura Konan

nani

Arix Uchiha

kakii chii !

xKristenx

betsy268

cherryflavor5

Jesybert

#haruno-fan#

Silvermist23

zZPrincessSerenityMoonZz

M-Manakel-K

The-Vampire-MCR

Reishike

love-sasusaku4ever

Jigoku Shoujo n.n

Giisse Uchiiha

sasuke9529

Lilu the little witch.

O.o-Uchiha Akari-o.O

sakura-yuuki-luna

mikaty

vesl04

Tsukisaku

-Akemi Uchiha-

sakurasasuke

tania56

asukasoad

armida110896

Lady of the Equinox

MilfeulleS

setsuna17

marijf22

Rousalka

kyo nakamura

Lila-sama

-Sakuritah-

Shado0wEmerald

Jess8911

Pamys-Chan

NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_


	12. La falsedad de una promesa

**Summary: **-"¡¿Cómo que eres un...?"- gritó la chica, mirando como sus ojos negros se tornaban rojo sangre y sonreía, de una manera casi macabra y a la vez sensual, mostrando sus blancos dientes-"¿Acaso tienes miedo, Sa-ku-ra?". SasuSaku/AU

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero este fanfic es todo mío. (Estoy pensando seriamente en echarme un viajecito a Japón y… Patearle el trasero a Kishi ¬¬)

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, foros, diarios, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Este fanfic está sola y exclusivamente disponible en ésta Web. Si ven alguno de mis escritos en otra Web, les agradecería infinitamente que me lo hagan saber :)

**_Advertencia: _**_E__l capítulo contiene Lemon xD_

_

* * *

_

**\*/ÄmÄmÐΦTē ēn ļÄ ΦŞ****cŨ****rϊÐÄÐ\*/**

"Amándote en la oscuridad"

**By: Rioko001**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Capítulo XI: La falsedad de una promesa. 

.

.

.

.

En medio de aquella lúgubre y oscura alcoba, Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar una sonora carcajada que parecía provenir de la sala, en la planta baja de la casa. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando se enderezó, sentándose sobre la cama donde el pelinegro la había dejado hace pocos minutos, aunque a ella le parecían interminables horas, pues los nervios y la incertidumbre la estaban matando. ¿Quién estaba allá abajo? Estaba claro que aquella risa venía de la voz de un hombre, pero no era Sasuke, eso era seguro.

.

La intriga comenzó a carcomerla por dentro, muchas teorías de lo que podría estar ocurriendo se aglomeraron frenéticamente en su cabeza y la tentación de acercarse a la puerta y salir para escuchar la conversación era cada vez más incontenible, ya que desde ahí lo único que había alcanzado a escuchar fue aquella inquietante risa.

.

Bajó de la cama lentamente, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de dar los primeros pasos hacia la salida, a su mente acudieron de nuevo las advertencias de Sasuke y un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió la espalda por completo. Rápidamente dio media vuelta y entró en lo que en seguida identificó como el baño, teniendo la suerte de no tropezar con nada a pesar de la oscuridad, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, respirando agitadamente por la pequeña ola de pánico que se había adueñado de ella. Buscó a tientas con una mano sobre la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor y soltó un gran suspiro de alivio cuando la luz iluminó todo el cuarto que, efectivamente, era el baño.

.

Sakura se sintió un poco más tranquila, por un momento había pensado que no había energía eléctrica en esa casa. Tanta oscuridad empezaba a ponerla sumamente nerviosa, a sofocarla.

.

Se acercó al lavabo y se miró detenidamente en el espejo, sintiéndose ligeramente extraña, como si todo fuera parte de un sueño, tan surrealista. Se le hacía algo difícil de creer que se encontraba ahí y que estaba completamente ilesa. Respiró con profundidad, sintiéndose repentinamente agobiada por todo lo que había ocurrido. También estaba el hecho de que habían sido interrumpidos por quién sabe qué justo en medio de aquella charla tan importante.

.

Justo cuando parecía que había avanzado con Sasuke.

.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso al menos unos instantes y se inclinó sobre el lavabo para enjuagarse la cara y refrescarse un poco. Con los ojos aún cerrados, cogió una pequeña toalla que estaba colgada en la pared y se secó el rostro con ella. No obstante, cuando volvió a posar su mirada sobre el espejo, casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo al ver a alguien detrás de ella. Ni siquiera se detuvo a identificarlo, el miedo la había cegado momentáneamente, pero antes que pudiera gritar, el chico la tomó por la cintura y le cubrió la boca.

.

—Shh… No grites, soy yo.

.

Sakura suspiró aliviada al reconocer a Sasuke y relajó su postura. El muchacho liberó su boca para que ella pudiera hablar.

.

—¿Te costaría tanto hacer algo de ruido al caminar? ¡Casi me matas del susto!

.

—No era mi intención—alegó el de cabello azabache.

.

Ella lo miró con extrañeza a través del espejo.

.

—¿Te estás disculpando?

.

—Hmph, no te acostumbres—comentó él, mirando en otra dirección, con fastidio.

.

Sakura resopló resignada y volvió a posar su mirada jade sobre el cristal, observando su imagen hasta que, súbitamente, cayó en la cuenta de algo.

.

—¡Oh, por Dios!¡Te reflejas en el espejo!—exclamó la joven, verdaderamente impactada.

.

El chico detrás de ella la miró feo, como si le hubiera insultado.

.

—Por supuesto que sí, idiota, ¿Qué esperabas?—espetó ácidamente.

.

La Haruno lo fulminó con la mirada, o más bien a su reflejo en el espejo, ya que no se había volteado a mirarlo directamente.

.

—Pero eres un vampiro…—comentó la muchacha, entre avergonzada y enojada.

.

—Sí, pero eso no quita que tenga cuerpo—contestó con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego sonrió con malicia— Aunque me parece que eso lo comprobaste de primera mano hace un par de noches.

.

Un intenso color carmín acudió a las mejillas de la pelirrosa, mientras que un leve cosquilleo se desataba en su bajo vientre. ¡Cómo olvidar esa noche!

.

—Sasuke-kun, yo…—empezó a decir, abochornada.

.

De pronto pudo sentir como el cuerpo de él se tensaba sutilmente, y en ese momento temió que se apartase de ella.

.

—¡Lo siento!—exclamó, encogiéndose sobre sí misma. Pronto su semblante se tornó triste y algo distante—Veo que realmente te molesta que te llame así. No te preocupes, no volveré a hacerlo…

.

—No—la interrumpió el moreno, ella lo miró con confusión—, puedes llamarme así, Sakura. No me molesta en lo absoluto.

.

La Haruno abrió sus obres esmeralda de par en par, mientras su corazón daba un vuelco de emoción.

.

—¿E-eso significa que…?

.

El ahora Uchiha la hizo callar, colocando sus dedos sobre los suaves labios de la joven.

.

—No quiero hablar de eso en este momento—admitió, recordando el espantoso dolor de cabeza que le había provocado el simple hecho de ver aquél anillo. No le apetecía pasar por eso de nuevo, por lo menos no ahora.

.

Sakura bajó la mirada, entristecida, pero comprendiéndolo de cierto modo.

.

Tampoco quería forzar las cosas o presionarlo demasiado. Desde el inicio sabía que debía ser paciente. Siendo estudiante de medicina, sabía que podía pasar mucho tiempo antes de que una persona pudiese recuperarse de la amnesia, incluso años, y en ocasiones jamás podía recuperar del todo sus memorias. Además, no tenía la menor idea de cómo podía ser el caso de un vampiro…

.

Rezaba porque algún día Sasuke consiguiera recordarlo todo.

.

Inesperadamente, el pelinegro la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Sakura gimió con sorpresa al sentir la dura erección de Sasuke presionándose contra su trasero a través de la ropa, gracias a la proximidad en la que estaban.

.

—Ahora mismo tengo un par de cosa en mente que me gustaría probar.

.

Sakura sintió como la mano de Sasuke comenzaba a acariciar su cintura por debajo de la blusa. El contraste entre la temperatura de su piel y la de él se hacía más notable conforme su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse cada vez más. El pelinegro comenzó a repartir besos por el delicado cuello femenino mientras su mano se internaba lentamente en el interior de su falda, bajando por el ombligo y metiéndose por debajo de las bragas, para empezar a estimular su clítoris con los dedos. Sakura siseó de placer y se recostó contra el muchacho.

.

Él le mordisqueó el hombro, logrando que ella se estremeciera.

.

—Sasuke-kun—lo llamó cuando él sacó la mano de su intimidad, queriendo saber porqué se había detenido.

.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle, el Uchiha la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación para ponerla sobre la cama. Esta vez ella no se quejó por cómo la había recostado con tan poco tacto, casi tirándola, más bien le había gustado. Sakura se apoyó sobre los codos para levantarse un poco, aún acostada bocarriba en la cama.

.

Sasuke, de pie frente a ella, se sacó la camiseta y la tiró al piso, para luego comenzar a quitarle la falda a ella junto con la ropa interior.

.

—Siéntate aquí, Sakura—dijo el chico, señalándole el borde de la cama cercano a él.

.

La joven de cabello rosa se mordió el labio y obedeció, preguntándose qué era lo que el moreno planeaba hacer.

.

Cuando él le separó las piernas y se arrodilló en medio de ellas, el corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco, a la vez que su cara se ponía completamente roja.

.

¿En serio él pensaba hacer… eso?

.

Sakura no sabía qué pensar, nunca se había imaginado algo así y comenzaba a sentirse algo avergonzada por ello, aunque excitada al mismo tiempo. Su corazón latió enardecido.

.

Y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas aún más cuando él tomó sus dos piernas y se las colocó sobre los hombros, mirando fijamente su sexo. Ella se tensó, nerviosa.

.

—¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?

.

Lo vio sonreírle ladinamente antes de meter el rostro entre sus muslos y pasar la húmeda lengua sobre los pequeños labios de su intimidad, con una torturante y deliciosa lentitud.

.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Sakura mientras él recorría con su lengua desde la vagina hasta el clítoris, donde succionó suavemente el erecto botoncito. Sakura jadeó e instintivamente colocó su trémula mano sobre el cabello de Sasuke, jalando levemente sus mechones azabaches mientras él la comía de forma exquisita.

.

Suspiró audiblemente cuando el primer orgasmo asaltó su cuerpo.

.

Sasuke se levantó y, ante la atenta mirada de la muchacha, se bajó los pantalones y el bóxer, quedando totalmente desnudo. Sakura no podía apartar sus ojos de él, embelesada, mientras el joven se acercaba a ella de nuevo y comenzaba a quitarle la blusa con ansias. No queriendo esperar durante más tiempo, le quitó el sostén y la hizo recostarse en la cama, mientras besaba sus suaves pechos, mordiendo y succionando sus rosados pezones con avidez.

.

A ella le parecía increíble la fuerza que ahora poseía Sasuke, de esa forma se le hacía imposible olvidar que ya no era un simple humano, pues él se las arregló para darle la vuelta sobre el colchón y ponerla a gatas para él.

.

Sakura tembló al sentir la legua del Uchiha recorrer su espalda y el húmedo glande presionando la palpitante entrada de su vagina. Cuando Sasuke la penetró y comenzó a embestirla casi violentamente, ella a duras penas conseguía sostenerse, sus brazos temblaban, tanto o mucho más que sus piernas, y la sensación del miembro del muchacho entrando y saliendo de esa forma de ella, era tanto dolorosa como increíblemente placentera.

.

No pudiendo aguantar más, sus brazos cedieron y ella dejó caer su rostro sobre la almohada, estrujando las sábanas fuertemente entre sus dedos, entrecerrando sus ojos y gimiendo agitada, mientras Sasuke seguía penetrándola con ímpetu, torturando su clítoris con los dedos de su mano derecha mientras que la otra mano se ocupaba de sostener su cadera.

.

—S-Sasuke-kun… Ya no puedo más—jadeó la muchacha, muriendo de éxtasis y respirando trabajosamente.

.

Él gimió su nombre de una manera tan deliciosa que ella pensó que moriría ahí mismo al escucharlo.

.

Sakura casi gritó al sentir como sus paredes se estrechaban, encerrando el pene del muchacho, y una serie de exquisitos espasmos la recorrían de pies a cabeza, haciéndole sentir que había tocado el cielo durante unos instantes, antes que sus músculos se relajaran.

.

Con un par de estocadas más, él también llegó al clímax deseado.

.

Exhausto, Sasuke se dejó caer a su lado, con sus rostros muy cerca y sus alientos entremezclándose, mientras ambos trataban de recuperarse.

.

—Eso fue… _intenso_—comentó el pelinegro en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos.

.

Ella sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas, todavía con la respiración alterada.

.

—Y que lo digas. Fue increíble—murmuró.

.

Sakura depositó un dulce beso sobre los labios del muchacho, él correspondió con gusto, acariciando su mejilla y su cuello con una de sus manos sin darse cuenta, mientras succionaba con suavidad el labio inferior de la joven. Ella lo abrazó y recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho, agradeciendo que él le permitiera hacerlo. Estaba realmente cansada y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, quedándose medio dormida durante unos instantes. Un rato más tarde, abrió los ojos al sentir que Sasuke se movía, al abrirlos pudo ver como el pelinegro se levantaba de la cama. Ella se sentó, cubriéndose el pecho con la sábana.

.

—¿Adónde vas, Sasuke-kun?—preguntó con curiosidad la chica.

.

Él se volteó lo suficiente para mirarla por encima del hombro, todavía sentado sobre el colchón, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de diversión se formara en sus labios al percatarse del repentino pudor que demostraba la joven al cubrir su desnudez. Le parecía increíble cómo podía verse tan inocente aun después de todas las cosas indecorosas que acababan de hacer hace tan pocos minutos. Para ser sincero, no era una cualidad que le molestara, de hecho hasta comenzaba a gustarle.

.

—A trabajar—respondió lacónicamente, para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse al armario.

.

Él hubiera preferido quedarse más tiempo con ella, pero tenía que irse ya.

.

Sakura frunció graciosamente las cejas, creyendo no haber entendido bien.

.

—¿Trabajar?

.

—En esta época nadie sobrevive sin al menos unos centavos en el bolsillo—contestó afirmativamente, torciendo el gesto.

.

—¿Ni siquiera un vampiro?—comentó sonriente.

.

—Alguien tiene que pagar las cuentas—dijo como toda respuesta.

.

Sakura soltó una risilla mientras Sasuke entraba al baño para darse una rápida ducha.

.

Ella se levantó para buscar su ropa por el suelo y comenzó a vestirse mientras pensaba en lo chistoso que se le hacía imaginarse a un peligroso vampiro trabajando como cualquier otro joven humano. Se preguntó cuántos vampiros, licántropos o lo que sea se habría topado en su vida, sin darse cuenta, como meseros, repartidores de pizza y quién sabe qué más.

.

Cuando Sasuke salió de la ducha, ya vestido, ella también tenía su ropa puesta. Se quedaron mirando un momento, en silencio.

.

—Ya me tengo que ir—anunció el ojinegro—¿Quieres algo de comer?—agregó luego, sorprendiéndola.

.

—Ahm, no—se negó, no quería ser inoportuna. De repente se sintió intrigada—Espera un momento, ¿Tienes comida de _humanos_ aquí?—le preguntó, asombrada.

.

Él asintió, Sakura se sintió aun más desconcertada.

.

—Ayuda a menguar la _sed…_ y no sabe nada mal—explicó el de cabellos oscuros, incómodo.

.

Ella no comentó nada más al respecto, simplemente elevó ambas cejas, alucinada.

.

—Mi turno empieza a las ocho, y no creo que sea buena idea que te quedes aquí… sola.

.

Algo en su tono de voz logró ponerla nerviosa, Sakura lo miró con inquietud.

.

—¿Es por el que vino hace un rato?—tanteó, preocupada.

.

—_Aa_—confirmó Sasuke, serio—Deberías volver a tu casa.

.

Ella miró hacia el suelo, como si éste fuera a darle todas las respuestas que necesitaba, evadiendo la penetrante mirada del muchacho y temiendo lo que él podría contestarle a lo que le preguntaría. Luchó consigo misma por decirlo, pero un nudo se había formado en su garganta.

.

—Vamos, te acompañaré hasta tu casa. Me queda de paso—expresó el moreno, comenzando a encaminarse hacia la puerta.

.

Sakura salió de su letargo y asintió, para luego seguirlo en completo silencio hasta salir de la vivienda. Anduvieron por la acera a paso tranquilo, donde otras personas caminaban de un lado a otro. Había bastante actividad en las calles de Konoha esa noche de viernes.

.

Pronto llegaron a la casa de la Haruno, él esperó a que ella abriera la puerta antes de poder seguir con su camino.

.

—Sasuke-kun—lo llamó, antes que se alejara.

.

El nombrado se detuvo y volteó para mirarla, expectante. Sakura se mordió el labio ligeramente antes de poder continuar.

.

—No te alejarás de mí de nuevo luego de esto ¿verdad?, quiero decir… Volveremos a vernos, ¿cierto?—le preguntó, tratando inútilmente de ocultar su angustia.

.

El Uchiha sonrió sutilmente, con ese deje de malicia que ahora lo caracterizaba.

.

—¿En serio te preocupa tanto?—mencionó. Ella hizo un mohín.

.

—Es en serio, Sasuke-kun—insistió, intranquila.

.

—Hmph… tranquila, luego hablamos—respondió solamente, antes de reanudar la marcha.

.

Sakura sonrió para sí, observando desde el umbral de su puerta como Sasuke se marchaba, hasta que sus ojos no alcanzaron a verlo más. Suspiró, sabiendo que actuaba como una tonta enamorada, y entró en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Afuera hacía un poco de frío.

.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina para buscar algo de comer, ya que moría de hambre, se topó con su libro sobre la mesita de la sala de estar. Tomó el libro con ambas manos y lo miró un momento, recordando a Sasuke al mismo tiempo. Realmente le había fascinado la novela y agradecía también a ésta que, indirectamente, le había ayudado a comprender mejor a Sasuke ahora que no era… _humano_. Aunque, obviamente, esa magnífica obra literaria, por muy buena que fuera, no podía responder a todas y cada una de sus preguntas.

.

Se rió por lo bajo, recordando que se le había olvidado preguntarle en qué trabajaba, hubiera sido interesante saberlo. Solamente podía suponer que se trataba de un trabajo nocturno y de medio tiempo, ya que Sasuke no podía exponerse a la luz solar ahora.

.

Su semblante se ensombreció fugazmente, dándose cuenta que tendría que alterar un poco su propio horario si quería pasar tiempo con él. Sin embargo, su mirada se llenó de decisión; por Sasuke ella sería capaz de cualquier cosa, y si tenía que sacrificar un par de horas de sueño por él, con mucho gusto lo haría. Para ella, estar junto a él valía eso y mucho más.

.

Mañana se encargaría de comprar una buena dotación de café.

.

Esperaba no volverse adicta a esa oscura bebida…

.

Aunque comenzaba a creer que corría más peligro de volverse adicta a Sasuke… si es que no lo era ya.

.

Se sonrojó débilmente al pensar en eso último y colocó su libro en un pequeño estante con puerta de vidrio que estaba cerca del televisor, lugar donde se encontraba su pequeña colección de novelas románticas, y regresó a su tarea inicial: buscar algo para cenar.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

—Frentona, tienes unas ojeras terribles…

.

Sakura dejó de beber su soda para suspirar cansinamente.

.

—Lo sé, Ino, lo sé.

.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Tenten se encontraban en un pequeño restaurante en el centro comercial, comiendo pizza un miércoles por la tarde, después de clases.

.

La de cabello rosa sabía perfectamente que sus amigas tenían toda la razón, era consciente de que comenzaban a salirle unas pequeñas sombras oscuras bajo los ojos. El motivo de ello era, además de los estudios, que tendía a trasnochar casi todos los días para estar con Sasuke todo lo que pudiese. Tomando en cuenta que luego tenía que levantarse temprano para asistir a la universidad, terminaba deshecha.

.

Y eso sin añadir las veces en las que él tomaba un poco de su sangre… aunque tampoco era muy a menudo, pero esas veces sí que terminaba hecha un zombie por el agotamiento.

.

Ya llevaba cerca de dos semanas frecuentando a Sasuke y mentiría si dijera que quedarse despierta hasta altas horas de la noche por él no ameritaba un gran esfuerzo. No obstante, ya había dicho antes que él lo valía.

.

Además… _el sexo era increíble_. ¿Para qué negarlo? En ese aspecto estaba más que contenta.

.

Una sonrisilla tonta se formó en sus labios durante unos instantes, ella luchó por contenerla. Por Dios, ¡Se estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida de lo peor! No podía esperar a que se hiciera de noche para ir a verlo. Su temor de volverse adicta a Sasuke se había hecho realidad. Y no es que quisiera hacer algo para revertirlo, tampoco.

.

Lo que sí le preocupaba y le frustraba un poco es que éste "nuevo" Sasuke no era muy comunicativo que se diga. Sakura sabía muy poco de su vida actual, y menos aún de lo que había estado haciendo durante ese par de años en los que lo habían dado por muerto, y eso sin mencionar el problema de su falta de memorias. Le intrigaba mucho saber qué le había ocurrido al muchacho el día del accidente, hace dos años atrás, y cómo se había convertido en lo que era. Lástima que él no podía recordar nada al respecto.

.

Algo que sí lograba entristecerla, y por tal razón siempre trataba de no pensar en ello, era que actualmente no sabría decir qué tipo de "relación" mantenían ellos dos. Sasuke no le había dicho nada que tuviera que ver con noviazgo o algo por el estilo, y Sakura no estaba segura de volver a usar su anillo de compromiso o no, tampoco quería que él se sintiese amarrado a ella y se le ocurriera abandonarla o algo así. Pero no quería pensar que él sólo la estaba utilizando para tener sexo y nada más, no quería creer eso de él. Aunque debía admitir que Sasuke había cambiado _muchísimo_, y ahora no sabía muy bien a qué atenerse con respecto a él, era casi como si fuera otra persona, y eso lograba angustiarla en el fondo.

.

No soportaría volver a perderlo.

.

Prefirió dejar de atormentarse con eso y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida.

.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, tenía que discutir un par de asuntos con él, y algunos no tenían que ver con ella exactamente.

.

—Sakura, ¿Sigues con nosotras?—comentó Ino, pasando una mano frente al rostro de la Haruno.

.

La de ojos verdes salió de su ensimismamiento y notó que sus tres amigas la miraban.

.

—Ahora, ¿Nos podrías decir qué es lo que te pasa?—habló Tenten.

.

—Sí, ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura-chan?—musitó la Hyuuga, preocupada.

.

—Será mejor que vayas contándonos todo, frentona, o te las verás conmigo—dijo la rubia—¿Qué no nos has contado? ¿Acaso es un chico?—sonrió con picardía ante lo último.

.

Sakura se rió, ante el asombro de las tres muchachas. Ella sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano y en ese momento agradeció no haber mencionado el nombre de Sasuke cuando le había contado a Ino sobre la supuesta muerte de su prometido.

.

Se dispuso a comenzar a contarles a sus emocionadas amigas sobre su "chico", omitiendo algunos detalles, por supuesto.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

—Vaya que es un fastidio sólo poder viajar de noche—murmuró para sí el muchacho de cabello celeste.

.

Suspiró con cansancio, agradeciendo que ya estaba en "casa", mientras avanzaba por los oscuros pasillos de esa vieja guarida subterránea, donde convivía con otros de su especie, todos bajo el mando del "jefe" –como él le decía-, que era un antiguo y poderosísimo vampiro. Mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación designada, divisó a lo lejos a dos mujeres.

.

En ese lugar sólo había tres hembras, pero, a diferencia de Tayuya, las otras dos eran unas _zorras_.

.

El chico sonrió con diversión, era hora de molestar a ese par.

.

—Hey, mujerzuelas—las llamó, acercándose.

.

Ambas mujeres voltearon hacia él y lo miraron con odio.

.

—Estúpido, ¿A qué has venido?—habló una de ellas, con rabia.

.

—Sí, bien te hubieses quedado frito en medio de una carretera. Nos habrías hecho un favor a todos.

.

Él soltó una carcajada.

.

—Oh vamos, sé que me extrañaron—dijo el chico burlonamente.

.

—Púdrete, imbécil.

.

Las dos dieron media vuelta, dispuestas a irse.

.

—Que terrible bienvenida—comentó el muchacho, dramatizando— Y yo que pensaba contarles de mi viaje. ¡A que no adivinan a quien me encontré!—hizo una pausa, y sonrió al ver que ellas seguían caminando—… ¿Recuerdan a _Daisuke-kun_?

.

En el mismo instante en el que pronunció ese nombre, ambas mujeres se giraron de inmediato para verlo. Una con incredulidad, curiosidad y asombro… La otra con los ojos teñidos de un escalofriante rojo iridiscente, cargados de furia.

.

Suigetsu Hozuki sonrió ampliamente, con malicia y satisfacción.

.

—"_Lo lamento mucho por no cumplir mi promesa, Daisuke, pero la verdad… nunca has sido de mi agrado"_.

.

Ahora sólo faltaba ver hasta donde sería capaz de llegar ella para traer a Daisuke de vuelta.

.

Y lo que haría cuando se enterara de que él estaba con otra mujer…

.

¡Eso sí que sería un espectáculo!

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

* * *

Espero que les gustara y me disculpen por mi tardanza ToT Espero sus reviews ansiosamente ^^ ¡No me abandonen, porque yo no lo haré! ;D

Les prometo que si los reviews llegan a más de 580, haré todo mi esfuerzo en actualizar de nuevo dentro de dos semanas! ¿qué dicen? ^^

Y como no tengo tiempo ahorita para contestar reviews :( les diré un enorme GRACIAS a todas por dejarme sus lindos comentarios, y contesto para todas las que me preguntaron _cada cuanto actualizo_, que lo mejor que pueden hacer para saberlo es agregarme a mi o al fic a "Alert" si tienen cuenta y si no… pues agréguenme a Facebook o al Messenger (ambos los pueden encontrar en mi perfil ;D), ya que en ambos aviso de mis actualizaciones ^^ También agradezco a aquellas que me mandan MP's para saber cómo estoy oωo ¡Que lindas por acordarse de mí!

Ah! Y pasen por mi oneshot "The Perfect Muse" lleva lemon, espero que les guste xD

Tal vez este sábado o el lunes pueda actualizar "El secreto de una madre", ya que los domingos me es imposible ._.

NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_


	13. Asechando desde las sombras

**Summary: **-"¡¿Cómo que eres un...?"- gritó la chica, mirando como sus ojos negros se tornaban rojo sangre y sonreía, de una manera casi macabra y a la vez sensual, mostrando sus blancos dientes-"¿Acaso tienes miedo, Sa-ku-ra?". SasuSaku/AU

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero este fanfic es todo mío. (Estoy pensando seriamente en echarme un viajecito a Japón y… Patearle el trasero a Kishi ¬¬)

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, foros, diarios, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Este fanfic está sola y exclusivamente disponible en ésta Web. Si ven alguno de mis escritos en otra Web, les agradecería infinitamente que me lo hagan saber :)

* * *

**\*/ÄmÄmÐΦTē ēn ļÄ ΦŞ****cŨ****rϊÐÄÐ\*/**

"Amándote en la oscuridad"

**By: Rioko001**

* * *

.

.

Capítulo XII: Asechando desde las sombras. 

.

.

.

.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior mientras sujetaba con fuerza la almohada que se hallaba bajo su cabeza, enterrando sus uñas profundamente sobre la acolchada superficie, a la vez que trataba de silenciar sus gemidos.

.

Sasuke estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, entre los muslos abiertos de la muchacha, y sostenía una de las suaves piernas de ésta contra su cintura mientras se ocupaba de penetrarla, empujándose dentro de ella con tantas fuerzas que parecía imposible, y restregando, al mismo tiempo, el hinchado clítoris de la joven con su propio cuerpo con cada embestida que le daba.

.

La muchacha de cabello rosa, con sus ojos entrecerrados y la piel cubierta de una fina capa de sudor, abrió la boca para tomar algo de aire, pero lo único que consiguió fue emitir un lastimoso quejido entrecortado, sintiendo a Sasuke enterrándose lo más dentro de ella que podía y moviendo su cadera de lado a lado de forma sutil, logrando enloquecerla.

.

Sakura suspiró el nombre del muchacho pelinegro lentamente, pronunciando cada sílaba de éste como si resultase placentero ese simple hecho, y se escuchó a sí misma pidiéndole, desvergonzadamente, que no se detuviera. Y eso no suponía inconveniente alguno para Sasuke, quien gustosamente cumplía con su petición, siguiendo con sus enérgicas embestidas, apoyando su mano libre sobre la cama.

.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, frunciendo también el ceño al hacerlo. Debía admitir que le dolía lo que Sasuke le estaba haciendo, pero el placer que esto le provocaba hacía que el dolor fuera lo de menos en ese momento. La dilatación que le producía el enorme miembro del Uchiha sólo podía describirse como dolorosa, sí… _dolorosamente exquisita._

_._

La Haruno abrió los ojos de nuevo, tan sólo para mirar el rostro del joven y quedarse embelesada, mirándolo mientras él la penetraba con ímpetu, agitado, respirando acaloradamente mientras mantenía sus bellos ojos negros sobre ella. Jamás había visto a un hombre ni la mitad de hermoso de lo que él era, Sasuke era tan hermoso y deseable, tan fascinante, varonil y tentador que algunas veces dudaba de merecer a un hombre como él. Sin embargo, luego se decía que si Sasuke la deseaba a ella debía ser por algo, aunque pudiese sonar arrogante de su parte, pero, en realidad, equivocada no estaba… Ella también era una mujer hermosa, y eso Sasuke lo sabía de sobra, no podía evitar pensarlo cada vez que la miraba estremeciéndose entre sus brazos, suspirando su nombre con esa voz tan dulce e incitante que tanto le gustaba, con ese suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

.

Sakura respiró hondamente y gimió mientras el casi interminable e intenso orgasmo hacía convulsionar cada fibra de su cuerpo. Miró a Sasuke una vez más, el cual continuaba embistiéndola con fuerza, y se quedó observando su rostro, cautivada. A ella le encantaba mirarlo mientras él le hacía el amor. Lo vio suspirar con dificultad de repente y cerrar los ojos mientras sus movimientos se volvían irregulares. Entonces supo que él estaba llegando.

.

El pensar que Sasuke estaba experimentando un orgasmo, que disfrutaba del placer que ella le brindaba, la hizo estremecer por completo. Clavó su mirada en los labios entreabiertos del muchacho, extasiada, y alzó una de sus manos hacia él, anhelando tocarlo. Acarició su mejilla y, al final, colocó su mano sobre la nuca de él y lo atrajo hacia ella, para así poder besar sus deliciosos labios con necesidad, aferrándose a él con su otro brazo, mientras lo sentía temblar ligeramente sobre ella al haber terminado.

.

Sakura depositó unos cuantos besos más sobre los finos labios del moreno, ésta vez más suaves que el anterior, para luego abrazarlo con firmeza, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

.

Había sido maravilloso… como siempre.

.

Sasuke se quedó quieto un momento, dejando que lo abrazara mientras recobraba su fuerza, y luego se recostó a su lado para descansar. Sakura no tardó en poner su cabeza sobre su pecho y abrazarlo por la cintura como una niña pequeña, con una sonrisita dibujada en sus rosados labios. El pelinegro suspiró cansinamente por su efusiva actitud, pero, aún así, la rodeó con uno de sus brazos por la espalda, casi sin darse cuenta.

.

En cierto momento, Sakura se quedó mirando hacia ningún punto en particular, distraída. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la sonrisa. Esa noche había ido a visitar a Sasuke, luego de pasar su día libre con sus amigas, con el claro objetivo de discutir ciertos asuntos serios con él, cosas que necesitaba saber. No obstante, cuando había comenzado a hablarle sobre ello, Sasuke se había quitado la camiseta lentamente, frente a la atenta mirada de la chica, la que había dejado de hablar de repente y se había quedado congelada, mirando su cuerpo y cada centímetro de su exquisita piel blanca. Sasuke había sonreído con malicia y Sakura… se olvidó completamente de lo que iba a decirle y había dejado que la poseyera.

.

Sasuke era plenamente consciente del poder que tenía sobre ella, y no tenía reparos en usarlo en su propio beneficio.

.

Pero ahora que todo ese frenesí en el que Sasuke la hacía caer había pasado, ella se ponía a pensar. Siempre que ella trataba de hablar seriamente con él, Sasuke hallaba la manera de callarla y distraerla del tema, de olvidarse de ello, ¿Y qué mejor manera de lograrlo que el sexo? Cualquiera con al menos dos dedos de frente –y recordemos que la suya era bastante amplia- sabría que Sasuke quería evitar ese tipo de conversaciones, y Sakura no era la excepción, no era ninguna idiota y, obviamente, ya se había dado cuenta de su evasión. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Si Sasuke no quería hablar, no es que ella pudiera obligarlo de alguna forma, no importaba cuanto deseara aclarar las cosas y saber todo lo que pudiera si él se negaba a cooperar. Apretó ligeramente los labios ante el pensamiento.

.

Tenía que ser paciente, lo sabía, pero todo tiene un límite y ella comenzaba a desesperarse por no tener idea de nada.

.

—Sasuke-kun—lo llamó luego de un rato en silencio.

.

—¿Hum?—emitió el Uchiha simplemente como respuesta, volteando para mirarla.

.

—Aún tenemos que hablar, ¿Recuerdas?—replicó con seriedad.

.

El muchacho, inevitablemente, suspiró ante la terquedad de la joven. Él tenía la esperanza de que lo hubiese olvidado, pero al parecer eso era demasiado pedir.

.

—Tengo que ir al trabajo, Sakura. Será para otra ocasión—se excusó, con voz impasible.

.

Sakura se irguió levemente para mirar el reloj y bufó al ver que faltaba poco para las ocho. No le quedaba más remedio que dejarlo ir y posponer la conversación –de nuevo…- muy a su pesar.

.

¿Por qué sentía que el tiempo a su lado siempre le era insuficiente? ¡Los minutos pasaban tan rápido!

.

—Bien—aceptó la chica, de mala gana.

.

Lo dejó levantarse de la cama y automáticamente recorrió con la mirada su ancha espalda masculina, hasta llegar a su firme trasero. No se cansaba de mirar su cuerpo. Se sonrojó, sonriendo como tonta por la vergüenza. Por Dios… ¡Qué pervertida se había vuelto! Pero todo era culpa de Sasuke, ¿No?

.

_**No me culpen a mí por mirarlo, ¡Cúlpenlo a él por estar tan bueno, shannaro!**_ Chilló su yo interior, trastornada.

.

El Uchiha, sintiendo la mirada de la chica sobre él, giró ligeramente para verla y sonrió con suficiencia al darse cuenta de la manera en la que ella lo observaba. Al verse descubierta, Sakura apartó la mirada, inflando las mejillas graciosamente, en una dulce mueca de fingido fastidio, completamente sonrojada.

.

La miró durante unos instantes, antes de decidirse a hablar.

.

—Voy a ducharme… ¿Vienes?—le ofreció.

.

Sakura enfocó su verde mirada sobre él de inmediato al escuchar aquello, totalmente sorprendida.

.

Emocionada y con el corazón latiendo desbocado dentro de su pecho, ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza afirmativamente, para luego seguirlo al cuarto de baño. Era la primera vez que él la invitaba a ducharse juntos.

.

Salieron un rato después, habiendo tardado más de lo normal y habiendo estado a punto de no salir pronto, ya que por poco terminan teniendo sexo en la ducha cuando ella comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del pelinegro, en un intento de enjabonarlo que había terminado por excitarles a ambos. Era una verdadera lástima que Sasuke en verdad tuviera que marcharse ya, sino aún estarían allá encerrados.

.

Un día de estos tendrían que hacerlo en el baño, decidió.

.

Sakura, un tanto alterada aún, se ocupada de secarse con la toalla que Sasuke le había prestado mientras él buscaba su ropa en el pequeño armario y comenzaba a vestirse rápidamente. La Haruno buscó su propia ropa por el suelo de la habitación y se la puso, ya que, a pesar de todo, las prendas seguían limpias y no tenía nada más que ponerse para volver a casa.

.

Enfundado en unos simples pantalones de mezclilla azules, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra, Sasuke se giró hacia ella, que terminaba de acomodarse la blusa color borgoña, para con una seña indicarle que ya debían irse de ahí. Como siempre, él la acompañaría hasta su casa, para luego seguir caminando rumbo a su trabajo. Sasuke utilizaba su automóvil en raras ocasiones, no lo usaba a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

.

Mientras avanzaban en silencio por la acera, Sakura notó, extrañada, como el muchacho de cabello negro se detenía de pronto y se quedaba mirando atentamente hacia la izquierda, examinando las azoteas de los edificios cercanos, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Ella, curiosa, llevó su mirada en la misma dirección, pero sin alcanzar a ver nada fuera de lo común.

.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Sasuke-kun?—indagó la joven, mirándolo con preocupación.

.

Puede que ella no viese nada allá arriba, pero era consciente de que los sentidos de Sasuke estaban muchísimo más desarrollados que los suyos y le ponía nerviosa esa reacción en él.

.

Finalmente, el Uchiha dirigió su mirada a ella y simplemente negó con la cabeza, sin una sola emoción reflejada en su rostro.

.

Su respuesta no consiguió reconfortarla del todo, pero de igual forma continuaron con su camino hasta llegar a la vivienda de la chica. Ella se detuvo, no obstante, no hizo ademán de de entrar a la casa y se giró para verlo a él, descubriendo que el moreno miraba nuevamente en aquella dirección. Sakura, intranquila, se mordió con suavidad el labio inferior y se quedó instintivamente cerca de él, inmóvil. La tensión y la alerta en la postura del muchacho lograba inquietarla a niveles insospechados, puesto que sabía que cualquier cosa que consiguiera preocupar a alguien como él no tenía que ser nada buena.

.

Sasuke hizo una leve mueca con los labios que ella no pudo descifrar y se volteó a mirarla.

.

—Entra, Sakura, ya me voy—le dijo.

.

La muchacha asintió en silencio, sin embargo, no se movió de su sitio. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, y la idea de separarse de él no le apetecía en lo más mínimo.

.

—Sasuke-kun—inició, vacilante— Me preguntaba si me dejarías ir contigo ésta vez…

.

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja, interrogante. Sakura temió que se negaría a llevarla.

.

—Verás, ya que mañana es sábado, no importa si trasnocho hoy—le explicó, justificándose—Además…—hizo una pausa, insegura de seguir hablando—, no quiero quedarme sola en este momento—confesó quedamente.

.

Sasuke suspiró casi inaudiblemente al percatarse de lo angustiada que la había puesto sin pretenderlo.

.

—"_Debí tener más cuidado"_—pensó el moreno.

.

Sin lograr contenerse, su oscura mirada viajó hacia aquellas azoteas de nuevo, durante unos segundos.

.

Antes le parecía haber visto _algo_ allá arriba, pero esperaba que hubiera sido su imaginación.

.

No creía que hubiese peligro alguno, sin embargo algo muy dentro de él le decía que no debía confiarse.

.

—De acuerdo, pero luego no te quejes porque te aburres allá—aceptó, para alivio de Sakura.

.

Con una amplia sonrisa y mucho más relajada, la muchacha se sujetó felizmente de su brazo.

.

—No te preocupes, me portaré bien—aseguró ella, contenta.

.

Sasuke hizo una ligera mueca de fastidio ante su efusividad pero, extrañamente, no hizo amago alguno de zafarse del agarre de la chica. El Uchiha avanzó por el andén en compañía de la joven Haruno, sintiendo la mirada de alguien sobre su nuca hasta que estuvieron bien lejos del barrio, sin embargo, él no bajó la guardia en ningún momento.

.

En verdad deseaba que todo fuera producto de su imaginación.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Soltó un furibundo gruñido por lo bajo cuando los perdió de vista y se sentó sin más en el suelo de concreto de la azotea de ese pequeño edificio donde se encontraba, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y luchando contra el deseo casi inaguantable de seguirlos, pero sabía que si lo hacía él descubriría su presencia.

.

Admitía que, en parte, estaba condenadamente feliz de volver a verlo luego de tanto tiempo, aunque fuera de lejos, y que no resistía las ganas de acercarse a él, pero no era imbécil y sabía que no era lo más prudente por el momento. Había tenido que ocultarse cuando él, increíblemente, había volteado a mirar justo en dirección al preciso lugar en el que se hallaba.

.

—"_No esperaba menos de ti, amor"_—se dijo entonces, con orgullo y admiración.

.

Encontrarlo había sido aun más sencillo de lo que había imaginado luego de que el idiota de Suigetsu les había indicado, sin demasiada exactitud, dónde se encontraba actualmente. Mas enorme había sido la sorpresa que se había llevado al no encontrarlo _solo_, y justamente eso era lo que le enfurecía tanto.

.

Apretó un puño fuertemente, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de destruir algo hasta hacerlo añicos y librarse de esa rabia que le consumía. Recordó que Kin le había insinuado el querer ir en busca de él también, pero se lo había negado rotundamente. Puede que aquella vampiresa de largo cabello oscuro fuera lo más cercano a una amiga que tenía, pero eso no le detendría de destriparla si se atrevía a acercarse a él, ya que sabía perfectamente lo mucho que Kin se sentía atraída por el muchacho. De cualquier manera, ¿Qué mujer no lo estaría? Un hombre como ése no era algo que se pudiese ignorar fácilmente.

.

Mas ese no era el problema, claro.

.

El problema aquí era: ¿Quién demonios era esa zorra desvergonzada que se había atrevido a tocar a _su_ Daisuke-kun?

.

Oh, le haría pagar muy caro su osadía.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Sakura pasó las cuatro horas que duraba el trabajo de medio tiempo de Sasuke sola en una mesa, ubicada en uno de los rincones del local, e ignorando las miradas indiscretas de los demás empleados, los cuales no habían conseguido ocultar su curiosidad sobre quién era ella al ver al muchacho de cabello oscuro acompañado de esa joven que no habían visto antes por ahí. Pero claro, preferían aguantarse las ganas de saberlo, preguntárselo a él directamente sería una pérdida de tiempo, ya que el muchacho no se relacionaba con nadie allí, solamente hablaba cuando era absolutamente imprescindible y se dedicaba al trabajo que le tocaba.

.

Sakura, para pasar el rato, ordenó una pizza y una soda mientras esperaba que el reloj marcase las 12:00 de la noche, hora en la que Sasuke salía. La verdad no la había sorprendido el hecho de que Sasuke trabajara en un restaurante, era uno de los sitios más obvios en los cuales pensar, tomando en cuenta que él no podía exponerse a la luz solar y que no necesitaba tanto dinero como las demás personas, por lo cual trabajaba sólo medio tiempo.

.

Debía aceptar que estar sentada en un restaurante completamente sola no era algo divertido, y menos considerando que no miraba a Sasuke, ya que él trabajaba en la cocina. Sin embargo, prefería estar ahí en ese momento. Sabiendo que él estaba cerca se sentía a salvo.

.

Los minutos fueron transcurriendo, convirtiéndose en horas, y cuando levantó la vista de su vaso vacío, luego de estar removiendo los restos de hielo perezosamente, se percató de que el lugar estaba casi totalmente vacío. Cuando el último grupo de clientes se marchó y sólo quedó ella, se sintió un tanto apenada. Miró el gran reloj que descansaba sobre la pared y se fijó que ya era hora de cerrar. Sintió que alguien la miraba y volteó levemente para ver que unos de los empleados que se ocupaba de recoger las mesas se había detenido para mirarla fijamente, como sopesando el ir a pedirle, con toda la amabilidad que pudiera, que se marchase de una vez. Sakura tragó, nerviosa, y apartó la mirada, fingiendo demencia.

.

Cuando estaba segura de que el muchacho se había decidido a ir a echarla, Sasuke salió, finalmente.

.

—Viene conmigo—le dijo simplemente al muchacho, previendo sus intenciones.

.

—Ah, ya veo—comentó el chico, con una sonrisita nerviosa, intimidado por la imponente presencia de Sasuke.

.

El Uchiha no agregó nada más y pasó de él, dirigiéndose hacia Sakura, que se había levantado al verle venir, y ambos salieron en silencio del sitio, donde los empleados a los que les tocaba cerrar arreglaban todo para el día siguiente.

.

—¿Te aburriste?—preguntó Sasuke tranquilamente mientras caminaban.

.

Sakura le dirigió la mirada, con una sonrisa de diversión.

.

—Más de lo que había imaginado, para serte sincera.

.

—Hmph, te lo dije.

.

Ella soltó una risita.

.

Unos cuantos minutos después, en los que no mencionaron nada más, Sakura divisó su casa más adelante. Se había dado cuenta que, realmente, no le resultaban molestos los silencios de Sasuke, ya se había acostumbrado a ello y no era incómodo en lo absoluto, sino más bien tranquilo. Estar junto a él era más que suficiente, y sabía que a veces las palabras no eran indispensables.

.

Al llegar a la casa de la Haruno, se detuvieron. En vez de entrar, ella se quedó de pie frente al muchacho, dándole la espalda a la puerta y mirando el suelo.

.

—Ehm, Sasuke-kun—comenzó, dubitativa. Él aguardó en silencio a que continuara—Quizás pienses que te he molestado mucho hoy, pero… ¿Podrías pasar la noche aquí conmigo?

.

Sakura no supo cuan suplicante había sonado en ese instante. Él suspiró con resignación, ya que de todas formas era su culpa que ella estuviera tan inquieta.

.

Aunque no dejaba de impresionarle lo mucho que Sakura confiaba en él, casi ciegamente. ¿Quién le aseguraba que en mitad de la noche él no le clavaría los dientes en el cuello y la desangraría hasta morir? Sí que era bastante ingenua cuando se trataba de él, a decir verdad.

.

Bueno, tenía suerte de que no le apeteciera matarla.

.

Rió mentalmente ante el pensamiento, divertido.

.

—De acuerdo—accedió el moreno.

.

Como la vez anterior, ella sonrió completamente feliz, y abrió la puerta para que ambos entraran a la vivienda. Sasuke echó un último vistazo alrededor antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta, cauteloso, detalle del cual ella no se dio cuenta.

.

—"_Mejor prevenir"_—se dijo el pelinegro mientras Sakura lo llevaba de la mano hasta su dormitorio.

.

A pesar de que aún no había visto nada inusual, esa sensación extraña no desaparecía y no dejaba de preocuparse.

.

Dios, realmente esperaba estar equivocado.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

A la mañana siguiente, a pesar de haber despertado sola y desnuda en su cama, Sakura estaba feliz, ya que estaba segura de que Sasuke había estado ahí con ella hasta que el inminente amanecer le había obligado a marcharse. Saber que había estado ahí junto a ella la hacía sentir sumamente tranquila y segura.

.

Miró el reloj sobre su mesita de noche y, como imaginaba, ya era bastante tarde. Sabía que luego de aquella _intensa_ sesión de sexo que habían tenido, antes de que ella callera rendida en el mundo de los sueños, la dejaría completamente exhausta y que despertaría muy tarde al día siguiente.

.

Se levantó un rato después, almorzó algo ligero y se preparó rápidamente para ir al trabajo.

.

El tiempo pasó rápido mientras estaba en la tienda de la familia No Sabaku y cuando se dio cuenta su jornada había acabado ese día y se despidió de Temari y las demás empleadas para regresar a casa. Cuando se dirigía hacia las escaleras eléctricas, escuchó la voz de Sai llamándola desde su librería. Ella, con una suave sonrisa amistosa, se acercó al local, el cual ya estaban cerrando. Luego de saludarse y cruzar algunas palabras con el muchacho, éste le comentó que la autora de su novela de vampiros había publicado otro libro.

.

—¿De verdad?—dijo emocionada la chica.

.

Él asintió afirmativamente.

.

—Aún no sé el título, pero sí es de Etsuko Yukihime. Lo tendremos la próxima semana y pensé que podría interesarte.

.

—Muchas gracias por avisarme, ¡Vendré por él la próxima semana!—aseguró ella.

.

El moreno sonrió como siempre lo hacía, cerrando sus ojos.

.

—Veo que realmente te ha gustado el anterior—comentó, sin ninguna mala intención.

.

Ella rió entre nerviosa y apenada, aceptándolo.

.

—Bueno, nos vemos—se despidió el chico—. Saludas a Ino por mí—agregó luego, esta vez con voz queda y algo abochornado.

.

Sakura sonrió con picardía y se despidió de él. Aún le parecía raro que él y su amiga no se hubieran hecho novios todavía, ¡Era obvio que se gustaban! Sólo se necesitaba que cualquiera de los dos diese el primer paso.

.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del centro comercial, ya algo oscuro a esa hora a falta del sol, se dirigió a su automóvil. Siempre procuraba regresar a casa lo más pronto posible luego del trabajo para pasar un poco más de tiempo con Sasuke, ya que ella salía del trabajo a las seis y él tenía que irse al suyo a las ocho, así que, realmente, el tiempo que pasaba con él era muy poco.

.

Mientras se disponía a abrir el coche, una voz femenina cercana captó su atención al llamarla. Sakura dio media vuelta, encontrándose con una muchacha más o menos de su edad que la miraba con cierta timidez.

.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?—preguntó cortésmente la Haruno, a pesar de que iba con prisa.

.

La joven le dirigió una fugaz mirada y luego volvió a clavar la vista en el suelo. Por su postura parecía estar sumamente avergonzada y por un momento le recordó a su amiga Hinata Hyuga, aunque físicamente no se parecían en nada.

.

—Bueno, lamento molestarla, pero estoy un poco perdida—explicó la chica, tímidamente—¿Me podría ayudar?—casi le rogó, en un murmullo.

.

—Claro, ¿Adónde necesitas ir?— replicó, amable.

.

—Verá, no soy de aquí y busco el hotel Shiroyama Prince, ¿Sabe dónde queda?

.

En ese instante, a Sakura no le pareció extraño que esa muchacha desconocida preguntase por un hotel, como si acabara de llegar a la ciudad, pero sin llevar ningún tipo de equipaje más que un simple bolso tipo mensajero.

.

Confiada, Sakura le dio la espalda para indicarle el camino.

.

—En realidad no estás tan lejos; sólo tienes que caminar unas dos calles hacia allá y luego…

.

Antes de poder seguir hablando, Sakura escuchó un terrible estruendo que logró interrumpirla y asustarla por lo distraída que estaba, un estremecimiento la recorrió y giró rápidamente para ver lo que había ocurrido.

.

La escena que encontró frente a ella no pudo haberle parecido más bizarra que en ese instante.

.

La muchacha que le había pedido indicaciones ahora yacía en el suelo, a varios metros de distancia, y el ruido que había escuchado provenía de su caída, que de paso había tirado un par de contenedores de basura. La chica comenzó a levantarse lentamente y sacudir un poco su ropa. Sin embargo, lo más extraño del asunto era ver a Sasuke ahí, cuando su postura indicaba que él mismo había sido el encargado de lanzar a la desconocida por los aires.

.

¿¡Qué rayos estaba pasando ahí!

.

Sakura quiso preguntarle a Sasuke lo que sucedía, pero las palabras no pudieron salir de su boca. Estaba completamente en shock.

.

Se fijó en la joven, la cual ya estaba de pie, y se dio cuenta de que todo rastro de ingenuidad había desaparecido de su rostro, dando paso a una mortífera seriedad.

.

Un escalofrío atravesó la espalda de Sakura, intuyendo lo que ocurría. Ella, sin imaginárselo siquiera, estaba en peligro, posiblemente de muerte, y Sasuke acababa de salvarla. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era esa mujer, ni por qué había intentado atacarla, ni de donde había salido Sasuke, lo único que le importaba era que él estaba ahí para defenderla. Realmente lo agradecía.

.

—Daisuke—nombró aquella mujer, donde su voz tímida había sido reemplazada por un tono frío y rudo, letal.

.

El corazón de Sakura latía descontroladamente en ése momento, sin moverse de su lugar miró a Sasuke delante de ella, el cual no apartaba su mirada de aquella mujer, atento y alerta a cualquier movimiento que ésta realizara.

.

—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí…, _Karin_?—espetó el Uchiha con un tono tan seco que helaría la sangre de cualquiera.

.

La aludida se limitó a sonreír ampliamente, de manera casi siniestra, mientras se ajustaba las gafas con la mano derecha. Su largo cabello rojo se agitó levemente con la gélida brisa nocturna.

.

Sakura tragó, en un intento de deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, mientras que una fría gota de sudor rodaba por su cuello lentamente, perdiéndose en su escote.

.

Y Sasuke no podría estar más furioso en ese momento.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

* * *

¡Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea~! *O* Ay, que malvada que soy xD ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá ahora? O.o Seguro la mayoría ya se imaginaba que la tipa ésta era Karin… Aish, como la odio xDD ¡¿A quién le apuestan? Jajajaja :B (¡Que Sasukito se haga un abrigo con el pellejo de Karin! *O* ¡Sangre, sangre, sangreeeee~! ¿Quién me apoya? xD) No incites a la violencia, pequeña mala influencia ›ω‹U

Bueno, disculpen la tardanza… de nuevo T^T Confieso que este capítulo lo tenía escrito en mi cuaderno desde hace semanas, pero pasaron muchas cosas; exámenes horribles, mi santa madrecita que ocultó mis computadoras durante un tiempo porque dice que paso demasiado tiempo con ellas ._. (¡Vil mentira! ¡Sólo paso con la compu 23 de las 24 horas del día! Ò.ó… Ok, tampoco es para tanto xD), y para empeorar… me enfermé ¬¬ No sé si agradecer o maldecir porque, esta vez, no fue de gripe xD (sin mencionar que no cumplieron a tiempo con lo de los rr para subir capi en dos semanas u.ú) Te dije que no lo mencionaras, inner ¬¬U

Espero sus reviews (¡Ojalá esta vez los puedan subir a más de 625 rr! *O* ¡Por favor! Yo sé que no les cuesta nada xD) y que hayan disfrutado del capi ^^ ¡Recuerden que no necesitan cuenta para dejarme sus comentarios sobre el fic! ^^U

No tengo tiempo para contestar sus lindos reviews hoy, ¡perdónenme! TT-TT

Se cuidan ^3^


	14. Abismo Carmesí

**Summary: **-"¡¿Cómo que eres un...?"- gritó la chica, mirando como sus ojos negros se tornaban rojo sangre y sonreía, de una manera casi macabra y a la vez sensual, mostrando sus blancos dientes-"¿Acaso tienes miedo, Sa-ku-ra?". SasuSaku/AU

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero este fanfic es todo mío.

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, foros, diarios, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Este fanfic está sola y exclusivamente disponible en ésta Web. Si ven alguno de mis escritos en otra Web, les agradecería infinitamente que me lo hagan saber :)

* * *

**\*/ÄmÄmÐΦTē ēn ļÄ ΦŞ****cŨ****rϊÐÄÐ\*/**

"Amándote en la oscuridad"

**By: Rioko001**

* * *

.

.

Capítulo XIII: Abismo Carmesí.

.

.

.

Sakura abrió la boca, pero inmediatamente volvió a cerrarla, sin saber exactamente qué decir en un momento como ese. Las palabras simplemente no salían.

.

Miró a Sasuke entonces, luego sus ojos verdes, nerviosos, se posaron sobre aquella extraña mujer de cabello rojo intenso como la sangre. Ninguno de los dos se había movido ni un poco de su lugar, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, con una tácita amenaza en sus miradas, atentos al más mínimo cambio en la postura del otro, preparados para atacar si alguno trataba de realizar algún movimiento ofensivo. Los minutos parecían no pasar nunca y la tensión en el aire era casi asfixiante.

.

Justo cuando empezaba a creer que esto jamás acabaría y que terminaría teniendo un ataque de pánico, Sakura escuchó a Karin soltar un bajo bufido de obvia molestia. Dirigió sus ojos jade rápidamente hacia la pelirroja, sólo para ver que ésta relajaba su postura.

.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas—pronunció entre dientes, fastidiada—… Ya no me interesa esa mujerzuela.

.

Sasuke frunció profundamente el ceño y relajó su cuerpo también, pero sin dejar de estar alerta.

.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—le preguntó con desdén.

.

Ella sonrió con cinismo al escucharlo decir aquello. Sakura simplemente se limitó a oírlos, pues sabía que no era buena idea meterse en esa conversación. Esa mujer parecía peligrosa.

.

—Tú sabes perfectamente lo que yo deseo, cariño —contestó con una desvergonzada sonrisa que hizo que Sakura frunciera el ceño, luego su semblante se tornó serio y su voz autoritaria— Te espero a medianoche en la salida norte de la ciudad. Solo. Será mejor que no faltes… O podría cambiar de parecer respecto a tu amiguita—dijo lo último mirando significativamente a Sakura.

.

La Haruno apretó los labios. Esa tipa comenzaba a irritarla seriamente.

.

Desearía ser capaz de sacarle los ojos y darlos de comer a los buitres, pero algo le decía que, si se atrevía a intentar atacar a aquella mujer, esa sería la última estupidez que cometería en su vida.

.

Sasuke no se inmutó en lo absoluto, entonces Karin desapareció entre las sombras del estacionamiento tan rápido como había aparecido y todo se quedó en completo silencio.

.

El Uchiha soltó una grosera maldición.

.

Sakura lo miró, preocupada.

.

—Sasuke-kun…

.

—Será mejor que vayas a casa y no salgas de ahí, Sakura—la interrumpió él, sin mirarla directamente aún—O quizás deberías ir a casa de alguna de tus amigas y pasar la noche ahí, para que no estés sola.

.

Sakura frunció las cejas con cierto enojo al entender lo que él trataba de decirle.

.

—¿Y tú qué estás pensando hacer? ¿Acaso harás lo que ella te dijo?—el muchacho no le contestó. Sakura chasqueó la lengua, realmente molesta por su silencio—No te quedes callado, demonios, siquiera contéstame: ¿Qué es lo que ella quiere contigo, exactamente?

.

Sasuke se giró para enfrentar su mirada. El rostro del chico no demostraba ninguna sensación en ese instante.

.

—A mí—contestó lánguidamente.

.

Sakura sintió como si su pecho se oprimiese. ¿Cómo podía decirlo así, como si no fuera nada importante?

.

—¿Realmente… piensas marcharte con ella? ¿Adónde?

.

—Eso no es importante ahora mismo—dijo con total indiferencia, logrando que ella enfureciera.

.

—¡Y una mierda! ¿Cómo no va a tener importancia?—espetó Sakura, entre molesta y angustiada—¿Crees que puedes marcharte así por así, sin siquiera tener la decencia de explicarme por qué lo haces? ¡Cómo puedes ser así de insensible! ¿Acaso no significo aunque sea un poco para ti?

.

Sasuke suspiró suavemente, pensando en lo fácil que era hacer enojar a Sakura.

.

Vaya que era una mujer irritable.

.

Por mucho que se esforzara, la verdad era que… no lograba entenderla. Y mucho menos conseguía entender por qué demonios la soportaba. Sí, ella le gustaba, lo encendía como no tenía idea, pero de haber sido otra seguramente hace tiempo la habría degollado por su impertinencia.

.

¿Qué la hacía diferente a las demás? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto sacarla de su cabeza? ¿Por qué le era tan difícil mantenerse demasiado tiempo lejos de ella?

.

No lograba entenderlo… y eso lo fastidiaba en demasía.

.

Lo último que necesitaba era apegarse a ella de alguna manera. Si es que no lo estaba ya. El solo pensamiento lo aterraba, pues si era así, ella bien podría convertirse en algo como su talón de Aquiles. Una debilidad que no quería y que no necesitaba.

.

Él frunció el ceño levemente, soltando un gruñido de molestia.

.

—No es lo que crees: yo no pienso ir a ninguna parte con esa mujer, pero la cuestión es que sí iré a verla… y no estoy seguro de lo que pueda ocurrir entonces. Y por tu propio bien, deberías mantenerte fuera de esto.

.

Y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Por qué rayos tenía que darle explicaciones? ¡Qué mierda pasaba con él! ¿Por qué actuaba de ese modo cuando se trataba de Sakura?

.

—¿Qué es lo que harás, Sasuke-kun?—le interrogó ella, seriamente preocupada.

.

Él entrecerró los ojos, malhumorado.

.

—No tiene porqué importarte. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo… Limítate a hacer lo que te digo.

.

—Si se trata de ti, claro que me importa—aclaró ella, ceñuda—Iré contigo.

.

¿Por qué se empeñaba ella en llevarle la contraria? ¿Qué pasaba con ésta mujer? ¿Acaso no tenía sentido de auto-conservación? Parecía empecinada en poner su vida en riesgo cada vez que le era posible. El solo hecho de buscarlo a él lo demostraba.

.

Debía de tener el instinto de supervivencia irreparablemente atrofiado.

.

—Olvídalo. Solamente serás un estorbo para mí.

.

Si bien estaba seguro de que podría enfrentarse a Karin, Sasuke sabía que si Sakura estaba ahí no sería capaz concentrarse, pues estaría preocupado por mantenerla a salvo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero así era.

.

Sakura abrió la boca, completamente indignada.

.

—Recuérdame que un día de estos debo enseñarte un poco sobre tacto. Ser amable no va a matarte, ¿sabes?—le dijo irónicamente, con las manos sobre sus caderas—Y para que lo sepas; sí iré, ¡y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedírmelo!—decidió la muchacha.

.

El Uchiha sonrió socarronamente al oírla, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

.

—Oh, ¿realmente eso crees, Sakura?

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

A medianoche, Sasuke llegó a las afueras de la cuidad sin prisa alguna y, justo como lo había dicho, Karin estaba ahí esperando por él.

.

Hoy la noche estaba realmente clara, todo gracias a la luna llena que se alzaba con orgullo sobre el oscuro firmamento, salpicado por numerosas estrellas. La brisa sopló entre los árboles, provocando un escalofriante y bajo chirrido cuando las hojas chocaban entre sí, y agitó los negros cabellos del Uchiha, enroscándolos alrededor de su cuello y pegándolos sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

.

Él se detuvo a un par de metros antes de llegar a donde Karin estaba aguardando por él. La mujer pelirroja sonrió inevitablemente al verlo llegar, seguramente emocionada por que él había hecho lo que ella quería, pero al percatarse de que el muchacho no traía nada consigo, ella frunció profundamente el entrecejo con furia, y enfrentó la oscura mirada del Uchiha, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

.

—¿Dónde están tus cosas? Se supone que te di todo este tiempo para que pudieras empacar y pusieras todo en orden.

.

Sasuke le mostró una arrogante sonrisa.

.

—Pensé que había sido lo suficientemente claro contigo la última vez que nos vimos, Karin.

.

Ella alzó una ceja, luego sonrió con un deje de burla.

.

—Ah, eso… ¿podrías recordármelo, Daisuke?—lo retó.

.

Él le dirigió una dura mirada.

.

—No volveré contigo. Jamás.

.

Karin apretó los dientes, totalmente furiosa. Puso los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y lo miró con los ojos entornados.

.

—Entonces, ¿a qué has venido?

.

Los finos labios del muchacho de cabello azabache se curvaron en una aviesa sonrisa, mientras sus ojos oscuros se convertían en iridiscentes orbes carmesíes.

.

—A matarte.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Sakura abrió sus ojos de golpe, emitiendo un pequeño jadeo. Se sentó rápidamente, descubriendo, atónita, que estaba en su cama. Miró a su alrededor con urgencia, descubriendo que toda la habitación estaba a oscuras. Se llevó una mano a la frente, sintiéndose levemente mareada y desorientada. Trató de recordar algo y fue entonces que vinieron a su mente las imágenes de ella y Sasuke hablando en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

.

Maldijo entre dientes al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido: Sasuke, de alguna forma, le había hecho perder el conocimiento, y luego la había llevado a casa.

.

—¿Sasuke-kun?—lo llamó, con la ligera esperanza de que estuviera ahí, en alguna parte.

.

El silencio fue su única respuesta.

.

Obviamente, él no estaba allí con ella.

.

Con el corazón en un puño, Sakura volteó a ver el reloj que se hallaba sobre su mesa de noche al lado de la cama y soltó un jadeo al ver que eran más de las tres y media de la madrugada.

.

Sea lo que sea que Sasuke le había hecho para dormirle, había durado varias horas.

.

—Ese idiota…—farfulló, con un leve temblor en la voz.

.

Todo en ella en ese momento era una horrible mezcla entre la furia, el miedo, la ansiedad, la preocupación y un montón de sentimientos más que la hacían sentirse totalmente enferma. Estaba seriamente enojada con Sasuke, pero también estaba sumamente preocupada por él.

.

Impulsivamente, la joven de cabello rosa apartó las sábanas de un tirón, para luego salir corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas hacia el primer piso, para salir de la casa y subir a su automóvil. Tenía que encontrarlo. Y pronto.

.

Condujo por las calles de la ciudad lo más rápido que pudo, sin saber realmente lo que haría al encontrar a Sasuke. Lo único que sabía es que debía llegar a él.

.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde ya.

.

Tomándole más tiempo del que hubiera querido, llegó a la salida norte de la cuidad y se detuvo un momento, sin apagar el motor, para mirar con angustia a su alrededor, sujetando fuertemente el manubrio del automóvil. Gimió con frustración al no encontrar señales de Sasuke ni de Karin.

.

—No puede haberse ido…—murmuró, con el corazón desbocado.

.

Echó a andar el auto nuevamente, ésta vez más lento, mirando a ambos lados de la carretera para ver si encontraba algo que le indicara que estaban ahí en alguna parte. Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y cada vez se alejaba más y más de la cuidad sin encontrar nada, logrando que sus nervios se alteraran cada vez más.

.

De pronto escuchó algo y miró a su izquierda.

.

Aparcó sin cuidado alguno el carro y bajó inmediatamente cuando vislumbró algo moviéndose a unos metros de distancia. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió en aquella dirección, pasando por algunos árboles y matorrales hasta llegar a un pequeño claro. Se detuvo de golpe y su respiración se quedó atrapada en su garganta cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con tal escena…

.

Sasuke y Karin estaban ahí, separados por varios metros de distancia, se miraban mutuamente. Ambos parecían estar exhaustos y tenían horribles heridas abiertas visibles en diferentes partes de sus cuerpos, sus ropas estaban sucias y hechas jirones, y sangraban abundantemente. La sangre de los dos era extraña, espesa y oscura, de un color rojo tan profundo que casi parecía negro. Sakura se horrorizó al ver que Sasuke se tambaleaba ligeramente. Él parecía ser el más afectado de los dos, pues se veía muy cansado y mucho más pálido que de costumbre. Sus ojos se humedecieron de dolor por él al verlo tan lastimado. Incluso pudo ver una espantosa herida en su cuello; era como si lo hubieran desgarrado con una mordida.

.

Vio que Karin sujetaba su brazo izquierdo, el cual colgaba inerte como si estuviera quebrado.

.

—¿Aún no has tenido suficiente, Daisuke?—dijo la pelirroja con voz jadeante.

.

Sasuke apenas pudo sonreír con burla.

.

—Oh, claro que no. Me siento particularmente masoquista hoy.

.

—Ríndete de una vez y ven conmigo, ¿qué ganas con hacer las cosas más difíciles?

.

—Joderte, por supuesto.

.

—¡Maldito!—rugió Karin, antes de lanzarse hacia él.

.

Sakura se cubrió la boca y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando los vio peleando de nuevo. Parecían temibles bestias, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera preocupada por Sasuke. Moriría si algo le pasaba a él.

.

Sasuke agarró a Karin duramente del brazo izquierdo roto, ella chilló cuando el dolor la atravesó, y él la lanzó por los aires con toda la fuerza que pudo para quitársela de encima. La mujer cayó al suelo a unos metros de distancia, rodó rápidamente para ponerse de pie y corrió hacia Sasuke con la intensión de golpearlo, él detuvo la única mano útil de la mujer con su mano izquierda y con la derecha la retuvo del hombro izquierdo, pero ella se estiró y lo mordió en el hombro. Sasuke se quejó por el dolor y la apartó de él dándole un puñetazo que realmente la levantó del piso. Karin cayó, pero inmediatamente barrió los pies de él y lo hizo caer de espalda al suelo.

.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera respirar, Sakura miró como Karin se montaba sobre el estómago de Sasuke, extraía una daga de su cinturón y lo apuñalaba en el pecho ávidamente al menos tres veces, logrando que él soltara un dolorido grito.

.

—¡Sasuke!—gritó Sakura aterrorizada, sin poder detenerse.

.

—Sakura…—murmuró entrecortadamente el Uchiha, con una nota de horror en su voz.

.

Karin miró hacia ella instantáneamente, poniendo toda su atención sobre Sakura. La mujer de cabello rojo hizo girar la empuñadura de la navaja y la extrajo del pecho del muchacho brutalmente, el cual no pudo moverse gracias al agónico dolor de su cuerpo, para luego levantarse y mirar fijamente a Sakura con sus resplandecientes ojos escarlata llenos de desprecio.

.

—Vaya, vaya—gesticuló Karin, sonriendo perversamente mientras se acercaba a Sakura con pasos lentos— La pequeña perra estúpida ha aparecido.

.

Sakura retrocedió un par de pasos mirando la afilada daga, cubierta con la sangre de Sasuke, siendo empuñada por la vampiresa pelirroja.

.

Ella se detuvo y la miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos verdes furiosos.

.

Decidió que, si iba a morir a manos de esa mujer esta noche, lo haría al menos con su dignidad intacta. No le daría el placer de verla rogándole por su vida. Jamás.

.

—Me parece que la única perra aquí eres tú—la ofendió Sakura con voz firme.

.

Karin realmente le gruñó, furiosa.

.

—Tú verdaderamente deseas morir, despreciable humana. Te lo has ganado a pulso. Voy a desollarte por haberte atrevido a tocar a mi hombre, y usaré tus intestinos como guirnaldas para navidad.

.

Sakura hizo una mueca de asco e ignoró el escalofrío de temor que recorrió su espalda.

.

—Qué dulce. Deberías escribir cuentos infantiles, tienes un gran talento ahí, ¿sabes?—soltó irónicamente. La miró con sequedad entonces—Y si él en realidad fuera "tu hombre" no tendrías que obligarlo a estar contigo, ¿o sí? No es como si fuera un objeto que pudieras manejar a tu antojo, no te pertenece. En lo personal, debo decir a mi favor que yo no tengo que obligarlo a estar conmigo, al contrario; el parece más que dispuesto a eso y mucho más.

.

Por el colérico grito que Karin emitió, Sakura estuvo totalmente segura de que había golpeado un punto bastante delicado.

.

—¡Puta desgraciada!

.

Sakura cerró fuertemente los ojos e instintivamente alzó los brazos para cubrir su rostro cuando vio a Karin blandir la navaja con la clara intención de matarla. Esperó sentir la fría hoja enterrándose dolorosamente en su carne en cualquier momento, pero el corte nunca llegó.

.

Desconcertada, apartó los brazos de su cara y abrió los ojos.

.

Miró a Karin frente a ella con los ojos desorbitados y con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su boca. Sakura bajó la mirada y agrandó los ojos, sorprendida, al ver la punta de una delgada espada corta sobresaliendo del pecho de la mujer de cabello rojo. La muchacha se apartó con prisa para evitar que Karin le cayera encima. El cuerpo de la pelirroja se desplomó pesadamente en el suelo. Sakura dirigió su perpleja mirada hacia el frente y vio a Sasuke de rodillas en el suelo, jadeando, con el brazo derecho estirado en el aire, mostrando que él había lanzado la espada. Él se quitó la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano.

.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella corrió hacia él.

.

—¿Estás bien, Sasuke-kun?—le preguntó angustiada.

.

Él se limitó a hacer un sonido con su garganta y a asentir con la cabeza.

.

Ella notó que las heridas en su cuerpo estaban sanando, mucho más lento de lo que deberían, pero aún así se cerraban increíblemente rápido en comparación con un humano. Supuso que era por la gran pérdida de sangre por lo que su proceso de auto-curación se había prolongado.

.

Sasuke comenzó a ponerse de pie, ella intentó ayudarlo, pero él le indicó con un gesto que no era necesario. Cuando se hubo levantado, sintiéndose inevitablemente débil, miró a Karin quien se agitaba levemente por el dolor en el suelo, y apretó los dientes con furia. Sabía que aquella espada no la mataría, pero al menos la había lastimado y eso la detendría por un rato.

.

Y si él hubiera sido humano, aquellas puñaladas que ella le había dado definitivamente lo habrían matado.

.

Sakura se estremeció al ver el intenso rencor en los oscuros ojos negros de Sasuke cuando éste avanzó hacia donde Karin yacía en el suelo. Él arrancó la espada de su espalda, la mujer gimió de dolor, y el muchacho sacudió el arma para escurrir de ella la sangre de Karin, como si fuera algo sumamente repulsivo, y luego presionó un pequeño botón en el mango. La hoja se retrajo completamente dentro de la empuñadura.

.

Él tiró de Karin para ponerla bocarriba y se arrodilló a su lado, para luego agarrarla rudamente por el mentón y alzarla hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la misma altura. La mujer, con una mueca de dolor, lo miró con los ojos entreabiertos y cerró sus manos alrededor de la muñeca de él, en un inútil intento de que la soltara.

.

—Cometiste un grave error al subestimarme de esa manera—le dijo él fríamente, refiriéndose a la manera en que ella le había dado despreocupadamente la espalda para ir tras Sakura—Es hora de ver la verdad.

.

Espantada, Karin abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando los ojos negros de él se volvieron de un rojo luminiscente y tres tomoes negros aparecieron en el iris, alrededor de la pupila, y comenzaron a girar rápidamente.

.

_Ella no sabía que él tenía ese poder…_

_._

Casi de inmediato, las manos de ella cayeron lánguidamente a los lados de su cuerpo y se quedó congelada como una estatua, con los ojos aún abiertos. Sasuke se quedó totalmente quieto en la misma posición, mirándola directamente a los ojos sin siquiera parpadear.

.

Sakura se quedó en su sitio, confundida, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó exactamente hasta que Sasuke pareció recobrar la consciencia o algo así y dejó a Karin, quien todavía estaba tiesa como un cadáver, en el suelo, para después ponerse de pie. Ella se acercó rápidamente a él cuando lo vio tambalearse, y lo sujetó para impedir que cayera al suelo. Él se llevó una mano a la cabeza como si le doliera, y su mirada estaba completamente perdida.

.

Ella se preocupó.

.

—¿Estás bien?

.

Él se tardó un poco en contestar, pero no la miró.

.

—Eso creo.

.

Su voz sonaba débil y distante.

.

Al menos sus heridas ya no se veían tan graves como antes. Eso la alivió momentáneamente.

.

Sakura miró sobre su hombro y vio a Karin en el suelo.

.

—¿Qué haremos con ella?

.

—Dejaremos que el sol la reduzca a cenizas—gruñó él con desprecio.

.

Sakura miró el cielo y se sobresaltó al ver que estaba a punto de amanecer. Agarró a Sasuke firmemente de la cintura y comenzó a avanzar lo más rápido que pudo hacia la carretera, en busca de su coche.

.

—Tengo que sacarte ahora mismo de aquí—le dijo ella.

.

Cuando estaban llegando al auto, Sasuke miró hacia atrás y vio como los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a calcinar el cuerpo de Karin, sin que ella pudiera ser capaz de despertar de su letargo y huir.

.

Se lo tenía más que merecido.

.

La muy perra había arruinado su vida, y con lo que acababa de ver en su mente había logrado entender muchísimas cosas. Incluyendo porqué no podía dominar totalmente sus poderes sobrenaturales aún, razón por la cual ella casi lo había vencido hoy y por lo que ahora estaba tan jodidamente exhausto al haber usado sus ojos para adentrarse en su mente.

.

Sakura hizo que él se recostara en el asiento trasero y lo cubrió con una gruesa manta azul índigo y todo lo que pudo encontrar en su automóvil que pudiera protegerlo al menos un poco de los letales rayos solares. Sasuke se quedó quieto y en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras ella conducía a una velocidad endemoniada para llegar lo más pronto posible a la casa de él. Cuando hubieron llegado, ella aparcó lo más cerca posible de la entrada, bajó del coche para abrir rápidamente la puerta de la casa y luego sacó a Sasuke de la parte de atrás del carro, aún cubierto por las mantas, y corrió con él dentro de la casa.

.

Por suerte, como apenas estaba amaneciendo, no había nadie en la calle que viera esa extraña escena.

.

Estando en la oscuridad de la sala de la casa de Sasuke, Sakura suspiró aliviada. Nunca le había reconfortado tanto la penumbra como en ese momento. Él se quitó los trapos de encima y se pasó las manos por el rostro, sintiéndose terriblemente agotado.

.

Ella apenas podía ver a Sasuke, pero notó que aún tenía algunas heridas abiertas y también se percató de su debilidad.

.

—He perdido demasiada sangre…—murmuró él para sí mismo, pero ella alcanzó a oírlo.

.

—¿Necesitas que haga algo por ti?

.

Sasuke no contestó, pero ella sabía exactamente lo que él necesitaba en ese momento.

.

Se colocó frente a él, se apartó el cabello a un lado y le ofreció su cuello.

.

—Toma lo que necesites de mí.

.

Él jadeó al ver la exquisita curva en su delicado cuello. La sed lo estaba matando y podía oír la cálida sangre de ella corriendo por sus venas.

.

—¿Estás segura?

.

Ella le sonrió, asintiendo.

.

Sasuke se acercó entonces, la tomó con una mano por la cintura y con la otra sujetó su cabeza antes de hundir sus colmillos en la tierna piel de su cuello. Sakura soltó un leve quejido de dolor cuando perforó su piel, luego sintió como él succionaba su sangre. De pronto ella comenzó a percibir una sensación de vacío, de profunda agonía. Le costó un poco darse cuenta que esas emociones no venían de ella.

.

Eran de Sasuke.

.

Cuando él se separó de ella, habiendo bebido sólo lo necesario, Sakura lo miró acongojada.

.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Sasuke-kun?

.

Él desvió la mirada sin poder evitarlo. Ahora sus heridas estaban sanando mucho más rápido por haberse alimentado.

.

—No es nada.

.

—No me mientas—le pidió ella, acercándose. Tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos con suavidad y lo obligó a mirarla. Había algo en sus ojos oscuros que no conseguía descifrar, pero que la preocupaba en demasía—Por favor, dime qué es lo que pasa.

.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño levemente.

.

En ese momento estaba odiando seriamente su debilidad. Estaba tan vulnerable…

.

Cogió las manos de Sakura y las apartó de él, pero sin ser brusco.

.

—Vete a casa, Sakura. Yo… realmente necesito estar solo.

.

Ella frunció el entrecejo, queriendo saber qué era lo que lo tenía así, y dudaba en verdad que fuera por la muerte de Karin. Allí había algo más, y quería saberlo, pero sabía que no debía presionarlo.

.

—¿Estás seguro?

.

—Sí.

.

—De acuerdo.

.

Sakura se habría quejado si no viera que él estaba tan… abatido.

.

Lo que él necesitaba ahora mismo era su comprensión.

.

—No dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo, ¿sí?

.

Él asintió.

.

—Luego hablamos.

.

Ella le sonrió suavemente y asintió.

.

Cuando Sakura se hubo marchado y él estuvo solo, Sasuke hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría alguna vez en su existencia… Unas silenciosas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y un nudo le atenazó la garganta. Cerró los ojos y los cubrió con una de sus manos, mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza y maldecía interiormente.

.

Se sentía tan miserable.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

—¿Algo va mal, Sakura?

.

Sakura alzó la mirada y vio a su amiga Ino observándola con preocupación, al igual que sus otros amigos. Todos estaban almorzando en una mesa de la cafetería de la universidad y ella se había quedado totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos, logrando que ellos se preocuparan.

.

Hace días que no sabía nada de Sasuke.

.

—La verdad es que sí—suspiró tristemente ella.

.

—¿Qué terrible mal puede estar agobiando a mi Flor de Cerezo?—exclamó Lee apasionadamente.

.

Gaara y Neji no comentaron nada al respecto.

.

Tenten, Hinata e Ino se miraron avergonzadas al oír a Lee.

.

Naruto agitó la cabeza con fastidio.

.

Kiba soltó una risa burlona.

.

—Que yo sepa, Sakura no es tuya. Ella tiene novio, ¿recuerdas?

.

Lee miró a Kiba con ojos llorosos.

.

—¡Que crueldad la tuya al recordármelo tan fríamente, Kiba-kun!

.

Ignorando los lloriqueos de Lee, Tenten miró a Sakura.

.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ocurre, Saku?

.

La joven de cabello rosa suspiró nuevamente.

.

—Pues tiene que ver precisamente con mi novio—murmuró Sakura.

.

—¿Ves, Sakura-chan? Te dije que ése tipo, Daisuke, no es decente 'ttebayo—alegó Naruto.

.

—Ya te dije que se llama Sasuke, Naruto—le recordó ella cansinamente, el rubio se rió apenado—Y él no me ha hecho nada, es sólo que… ahora mismo está pasando por una situación difícil, y no sé qué hacer para ayudarlo.

.

Hinata fue la que habló ésta vez.

.

—P-pues, tal vez lo único que tienes que hacer es estar a su lado para apoyarlo.

.

Sakura sonrió a su dulce amiga.

.

—Puede que tengas razón.

.

—Sí, frente de marquesina, ve a verlo y apóyalo con tu compañía ahora que lo necesita. No dejes que se sienta solo.

.

Si tan solo fuera tan fácil.

.

Él le había pedido que lo dejara solo, pero ya no podía esperar más tiempo. Necesitaba hablar con él, saber qué estaba mal. Estaba realmente preocupada.

.

Esa misma noche iría a verlo.

.

—Gracias, chicos.

.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

.

Sakura respiró hondamente una vez más, tratando de darse fuerzas y relajarse. Era consciente de que un par de personas se habían quedado mirándola, curiosas y extrañadas, por el tiempo que ella había permanecido de pie ahí, mirando fijamente la casa de Sasuke sin atreverse a entrar aún. No le importaba.

.

—Vamos, Sakura, no seas tan cobarde. Sasuke-kun te necesita—susurró para sí misma.

.

Arrugando ligeramente la frente con determinación, se acercó a la puerta, pero en vez de tocar buscó la llave extra que Sasuke tenía oculta en la cornisa de la entrada. Tuvo que estirarse un poco y tantear con su mano hasta encontrarla. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos, abrió la puerta e ingresó a la casa. Buscó con la mirada a Sasuke en la sala, que apenas tenía muebles –igual que el resto de la pequeña y lúgubre casa- y al ver que él no estaba ahí, pensó que a lo mejor estaba en su habitación.

.

Sólo esperaba que no hubiese salido, pues ya se había ocultado el sol.

.

Subió los escalones que la llevarían a la habitación de Sasuke, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con nada en medio de la oscuridad, hasta que llegó a la recámara y abrió la puerta con suavidad. Cogió el pomo de la puerta con fuerza y apretó los labios, sintiendo como si su corazón se oprimiera. No se atrevió a pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

.

Sasuke estaba ahí.

.

El muchacho parecía estar tan abstraído en sus pensamientos, que realmente parecía que no se había percatado de su presencia. Él estaba de pie frente a la ventana, mirando a través del cristal hacia la calle, pero podía notar que él, en realidad, no estaba mirando absolutamente nada. Sus ojos se veían vacíos, él se veía tan distante, tan perdido, tan decaído, que el corazón de ella dolió por él. Nunca pensó verlo así.

.

—Sasuke-kun—musitó.

.

Él ni siquiera se movió.

.

Afligida, Sakura se acercó, y, sin preocuparse por si él rechazaría o no su consuelo, se apegó a su espalda, rodeó con sus pequeños brazos su cintura y descansó su mejilla detrás del hombro de él, abrazándolo tiernamente.

.

Cerró los ojos, un poquito aliviada, cuando Sasuke puso una de sus manos sobre las de ella, las cuales descansaban sobre el abdomen del muchacho.

.

Habiendo pasado unos pocos minutos, sintió que Sasuke se movía entre sus brazos para quedar de frente a ella, así que aflojó el agarre en su cintura, pero sin soltarlo aún. Él tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, mirándola fijamente, y sin decir nada todavía, la besó.

.

Necesitaba sentirla.

.

Sakura cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por él, sintiendo el suave toque de sus labios sobre los suyos. Cuando él dejó de besarla, Sakura lo abrazó con más fuerza, deseando que aquello pudiera reconfortarlo verdaderamente. Pero sabía que no era tan simple.

.

Se apartó un poco de él y tomó su mano.

.

—Ven, necesitas descansar un poco.

.

Ella podía darse cuenta por su aspecto de lo cansado que estaba. Se veía como si, literalmente, no hubiera dormido en días. Sasuke no protestó cuando ella lo condujo a la cama y Sakura hizo que se recostara junto a ella, mirándola de frente.

.

Sakura esperó un poco antes de hablar. Levantó su mano izquierda y la llevó a la cara de él, acariciando delicadamente su pálida mejilla. Él continuó callado, tan sólo mirándola.

.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó ella quedamente.

.

El muchacho de cabellos ébano tardó unos segundos en animarse a responder.

.

—En realidad…, creo que no—murmuró Sasuke.

.

—¿En qué piensas?

.

Sasuke suspiró audiblemente.

.

—En lo realmente jodido que estoy.

.

Ella frunció levemente el ceño ante lo dicho por él.

.

—¿De qué hablas, Sasuke-kun?

.

—Todavía me cuesta un poco aceptar que todo lo que pensé que formaba parte de mi vida era una completa mentira—confesó—Aunque, ¿sabes qué? En el fondo siempre dudé de lo que me decían, pero me negaba a aceptarlo.

.

El semblante de ella se suavizó.

.

—¿Tiene que ver con lo que le hiciste a Karin antes, cuando te quedaste mirándola a los ojos tanto tiempo?

.

Sasuke asintió.

.

Ella lo miró totalmente intrigada.

.

—Dime, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste, Sasuke-kun?

.

Él emitió un suave sonido pensativo.

.

—Digamos que me introduje en su mente y rebusqué entre sus recuerdos los que pudieran interesarme. Al terminar simplemente la paralicé para que no pudiera irse, pero hacer todo eso me dejó agotado y apenas estoy aprendiendo a utilizarlo.

.

Ella entreabrió la boca y agrandó los ojos, impresionada.

.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?—la mirada de él respondió por sí sola—¿Y qué fue lo que viste?

.

Él pareció sopesarlo un momento, luego sujetó el rostro de la muchacha con ambas manos y la miró directamente a los ojos, con cara seria.

.

—¿Qué haces?—le preguntó ella, extrañada.

.

—Voy a mostrarte todo lo que vi.

.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, los oscuros ojos de Sasuke se transformaron en aquellos escalofriantes ojos carmesíes que parecían irradiar luz propia, de pronto tres extrañas manchas en forma de comillas aparecieron alrededor de la pupila, y éstas comenzaron a girar vertiginosamente. Sakura jadeó, algo asustada.

.

Sintió como si cayera al interior de un profundo y oscuro pozo, mientras todo a su alrededor era engullido por la más negra y sofocante oscuridad…

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

* * *

¡PERDÓNENME POR TARDAR TANTO! TT_TT Lamento haberme tardado tantísimo en subir este capítulo, pero muchas cosas han pasado, principalmente por culpa de la universidad, no tenía tiempo ni ánimos para escribir D:

Espero que les gustara el capítulo… y no me maten xD

En el siguiente veremos todo lo que Sasuke encontró en la mente de Karin, ¡cosas sumamente importantes! O_o Espero ansiosamente sus comentarios ^^

Por cierto, les cuento que alguien plagió mi amado fic "Rumores, ¿verdad o mentiras?" en FanficEs ¬¬ -inclusive tuvo la desfachatez de afirmar que el fanfic era suyo y hasta copiar mis notas de autor del inicio y el final de cada capítulo, sólo poniendo su seudónimo donde estaba el mío, ¡qué falta de vergüenza!- pero por suerte ya se arregló el problema ^^ ¡Gracias a mis queridas lectoras, las cuales me notificaron del plagio y me apoyaron para que fuera borrado, son las mejores!

PD: Juro que para el próximo fanfic que haga no voy a quebrarme más la cabeza pensando títulos para cada capítulo... 'um u_u

Se cuidan ;)


End file.
